Hermione Cullen goes to Hogwarts
by Misti D
Summary: Hermione Cullen thought that the craziest thing that she had been through was when she found out that she was a witch and that her dads great uncle was a vampire.That was nothing compared to what happens when she goes to Hogwarts.Sequel to Hermione Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Here is chapter one! I hope you like it. Just so you know, I own nothing. **

"Mum, I have everything. Please stop trying to open my trunk. What if something falls out?" Hermione Cullen gripped at her mother as they made their way through Kings Crossing train station. The Cullen'ts were all a little stressed because it was a big day. Rebecca and Alexander were sending their only daughter off to school. Althought sending a child away for months is quite stressful, Rebecca felt her stress level was higher then most, because she wasn't just sending Hermione to any school. She was sending her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Until a few months ago, they were a normal family, living a normal life. Then an owl had brought a letter that had informed them that Hermione was a witch. Alexander had almost had a minor melt downover it, because he hadn't expected Hermione to be magical. He then informed his family that he was a wizard and had left the wizarding community because it hadn't been safe for him.

_All is well now, though, _Rebecca reminded herself as they walked to platform nine and three quarters.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Dear?" Rebecca asked for the hundreth time that morning.

Alexander rubbed his wives back knowing how new everything still was to her. She had been doing so well with all of the 'new' things that she had dealt with, it was easy to be patient with her. "Dear, I 've done it so many times, I've lost count. It will work. Lets watch that boy do it," he suggested, pointing to a boy who was holding on tight to a toad.

"Now, Neville. I hope you packed everything that I told you. If I find anything you forgot, I'll send it to you," an older women was saying to the young boy as she shooed him threw the wall.

"That was amazing," Hermione said in awe. She was looking forward to seeing more magic. Her father had just started doing a little at home, but not anything extrodinary. Although her mother was very understanding but she still freaked out when she walked into a room and something was floating through it.

"That was interesting," Rebecca replied, playing with her neckles nervously.

"May I go first?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Honey, go right ahead," Alexander said, holding onto the cart that held Hermione's trunk, the case for her kitten, Melody and the cage that held her owl Harmony.

Hermione took a step back and took off, jogging threw like the boy had done just a few minutes before.

_This is so much better then traveling through the Floo, _Hermione thought as she looked around the other side of platform nine and three quarters. There were many people all around, walking in and out of a huge, red train. Along the side of the train read 'The Hogwarts Express'.

"Now that really wasn't that bad," came Rebecca's voice from behind where Hermione stood. She turned and saw her father come right behind Rebecca, pushing the cart with her things.

"Its a lot better then the Floo, right Mum?" she asked, grinning.

"And its a lot cleaner," Rebecca added, agreeing with her daughter.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Alexander replied quietly, gazing at the train as he had everytime he had seen it as a boy.

_Now I understand his obsession with trains, _Hermione thought as she watched her father.

"How do I get all of my things onto the train?" Hermione asked her father as she looked a her heavy trunk and the cages that held her animals. She had no clue how she was going to take all of that on the train by herself.

"I think I can help you with that," answered a voice from behind her. She had only heard that voice a few times before, but it was a voice that had visited her dreams several times in the last few weeks. She turned quickly eager to see him.

"Well, hello George," Rebecca greeted him, happy to see a familar face.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to see you, again." the tall red headed boy replied, barely looking at Mrs. Cullen as he did.

"George," Alexander greeted him, patting his shoulder and sticking his hand out. George reluctantly took his eyes off of Hermione, looking at Alexander as they shook hands.

"Nice to see you, Sir," George replied.

Alexander tried not to grin, knowing that all the boy wanted to do was talk to Hermione. The last few weeks since they had visited the Weasley's had been filled with hundreds of owls back and forth between Hermione and George. In all honesty, Alexander liked him a while lot, but of course he would never admit it. After all, Hermione was his little gir.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. C!" came the voice of George's twin, Fred. Her walked over to where they were standing. Fred started up a converstation with Rebecca and Alexander, moving in between where George and Hermione was standing. Behind his back, he pointed toward the train, giving them a chance to finally talk.

"I'll get your trunk for you," George said, picking it up with very little effort. Hermione picked up Melody and Harmony and follwed George onto the trian.

"Thank you for the help," Hermione said quietly, felling a little shy. They had only been around each other for one day. And even though they had said a lot of things through the letters they had exchanged, it was a lot different then speaking face to face.

"No problem," George replied, as they made their way through the train, trying to find a seat. "I've always wanted to help a damsel in distress," he added grinning, as he opened the door to an empty cabin.

Hermione lauged, picturing George in a knights uniform, galiping through town on a white horse to rescue her from heavy trunks.

George placed her trunk on the top rack, while she placed, the animals along side it until they started going and then she would move them down. She was trying to get down off of the seat that she had stepped onto, when she tripped. She fell right into George, who caught her before she hit the ground.

"I knew you were falling for me, but you didin't have to fall into me," he teased her, causing Hermione to blush. "I really have missed your blush."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"There you two are," Ron Weasly said, coming into the cab where they were, causing George to let go of Hermione. Ron was first your at Hogwarts as well, so Hermione was glad that she already knew someone her age. George looked over at his little brother as if he might kill Ron.

"Mum wants you to come say goodbye," Ron said as he struggled to life his trunk up. Hermione went to try and help him, but George beat her to it, in the process, he managed to elbow Ron in the nose.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron hollered, glaring at his brother.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I think its broken," he groaned.

George rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He said some words that Hermione had never heard before and pointed his wand at Ron. the nose that had been bleeding and swelling faster by the minute, went back to normal. Ron made a face, and kind of moved his nose around, as if it wasn't a big deal that George had fixed his nose. Hermione on the other hand, stood with her mouth wide opened, amazed at what she had just seen.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. Then she got scared and started looking around as if she expected something horrible to happen.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble for doing magic outside of school?" Hermione wondered. She did not wand George to leave and not be able to go to Hogwarts.

George grinned, placing his wand back in his pocket.

"The name of the train is 'The Hogwarts Express'. Therefore, its like we are at school,"he explained as he lead her back outside to where their parents were standing, chatting.

"Arthur wanted to come to see Ronald off to his first year at Hogwarts, but his job at the Ministry keeps him quite busy," Mrs. Weasley was saying as they joined the group.

"Ron! What on earth happened to your shirt?" she exclaimed, pointing to the spot of blood smack in the middle of his shirt.

"George elbowed me in the nose," Ron whined, hoping to get his brother in trouble. Her knew it hadn't be completely on accident, he had been mad to be inturrupted.

"George Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley started but was cut short by Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley, George was trying to help him put his trunk up on the shelf. It was a complete accident," she promised.

"Well, thank you , Hermione," she smiled down at her. She pulled out her wand and cleaned Ron's shirt up, causing Rebecca's mouth to gape open.

"I need to learn to do that," she said in awe, thinking of all the hours she had spent in the wash room, trying to get stain's out.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her close and whispered,"I beleive that Alexander knows that spell as well."

Alexander threw his hand to his head, as if he was upset that Molly had given his secret away. Really he was glad, if that meant he could use more magic at home.

"Well, we must be going," George said, wanting to get back to the train before anyone tried to take their seats. He really wanted to sit with Hermione.

"Come here dears,' Molly said, hugging Ron and George. "Behave yourselves. George, I've already told Fred, but I promise you if I get one more owl about pranks this year," she stopped and gave him her famous mother look. "And look after Ron," she added as the boys walked toward the train.

"I'll look after Ronniekins," he replied in a baby voice, einching his cheek.

"Shut up!" Ron exclaimed, stomping his way back ont the train.

George laughed at his brother, then turned to Hermione. "I'll save your seat for you," he promised, giving her privacy to say good bye to her parents. He knew that it would be a rough thing for her to do.

"Okay," she replied.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," George said as he walked back toward the train. "Bye Mum!"

"Bye George," they replied. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Alexander and Rebecca. "Be glad that you don't have boys," she teased and looked over to where Ginny was stareing at a black haired boy with glasses.

"Ginny, come here and say goodbye to the Cullen's," she instructed. Ginny wlaked quickly over and smiled polietly. "I hope you have a good school year. Wish I could go," she added under her breath.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione replied.

"Well, we must be off," Molly said hugging each Cullen quickly. Then to Ginny she said, "Come along, dear."

"Good bye," Ginny called back, waving as they walked back toward the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"Mum, you'll NEVER guess who I just saw," Hermione could heard Ginny saying as they disappeared.

She grinned and looked back toward her parents. Rebecca was alread dabbing the corners of her eyes, trying to keep the tears from excaping.

"Don't to that Mum," she insisted, giving her mother a hug.

"I'm just going to miss you so much," she sobbed, squeezing Hermione tightly. She looked over at her father, begging him to make it stop.

"Dear, she had to get on the train," he said softly tohis wife, pulling her arms from around Hermione.

"I know," she replied, read faced from crying so hard.

"Now remember what I told you," Alexander said, taking his turn to hug his daughter.

"I know, I know. Do everything the professor's tell me, especially if its Professor Dumbledore," she answered.

"Good," he replied, grinning as she started back to the train.

"Oh and Miney?" he called, causing her to turn around.

"Yes Dad?" she asked.

"Have fun."

**I hope you liked chapter 1. Please review and let me know. :) Happy Reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! I'm sorry its taken a few days longer then normal, but I got distracted by The Host. I love that book! Would you guys read a story if it was a crossover of The Host and Harry Potter? Let me know. Oh and if you are reading this and haven't read Hermione Cullen, you might be confused. I suggest reading it. Anyways, I hope you like this. **

Hermione walked back onto the train, grinning.

Have fun, her father had told her. She knew that Hogwarts had been a very special place for him_. I guess he wants it to be speical for me too_, she thought as she walked back into the cabin where she had put her things.

George was sitting scross from his little brother Ron, who was holding a rat.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the ugly thing as she took a seat next to George.

"This is Scrabbers," Ron announced proudly, holding up the creator. "He's been in the family for years."

"He's one of the ugliest things I've ever seen," she replied without thinking. She put her hand up to her mouth, shocked that she had been so frank.

"I am so sorry," she tried to apologize, as Ron and George laughed.

"Don't be," George reassured her. "He is one of the ugliest things on earth, we all know that."

"But he's very loyal," Ron defended the hideous thing.

Wanting to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Where's Fred? I haven't seen him since he saved us from my parents."

"He's around here somewhere," George replied as if it were no big deal where his twin was.

"I bet he's in with Lee," Ron said. "I saw him carrying around a box that everyone was crowding around.

"Really?" George asked, intrigued. He quickly pretended it was no big deal saying, "It's probably just new ink or something like that."

Hermione smiled, knowing that he really wanted to go check out what this Lee person had. "You can go look. I'm perfectly fine here with Ron," she said, trying to assure him that she didn't need watching.

"Yeah and the train hasn't even started yet," Ron added.

George stood and stretched as if he had been sitting down for hours instead of just a few minutes.

"I guess I could use a little walk before we start moving. I'll be back soon," he promised as he opened the door to the crowded hall.

Hermione shook her head, thinking how funny George was. She stood to retrieve Melody's holder, not wanting to forget to do it.

The door opened, causing both to look over, expecting George to have come back quickly.

"Do you have room for one more?" a boy asked holding onto an owl cage and a trunk.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who patted the seat next to him. "There's room right here," he insisted.

"Thank you so much," the boy replied. Her carried his things into the cabin and sat his our cage onto the seat while he tried to hoist his trunk up next to Ron's.

"Let me help you with that, mate," Ron offered, standing and taking one side of the boys trunk.

"Don't hurt yourself again, Ron," Hermione replied, not being able to resist teasing him.

The boys achieved their task and Ron gave Hermione a look as he sat down. The new boy placed his white owl securely in between the two trunks so that it wouldn't fall when the train started. George had done the same thing for Harmony while she had been saying goodbye to her parents.

"Thanks for your help," the new boy said to Ron.

"No problem," he insisted as they heard the whistle to the train sound. They felt the train slowly start going down the tracks.

Hermione grinned, not believing that she was finally on her way to Hogwarts. She looked over at the boys and saw that they were just as happy as she felt.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts," Ron said, placing his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankles. "I've waited for this my whole life, while watching my five brothers go before me."

"I've only waited a few months," Hermione replied. "I can't imagine having to wait so long."

"Me too," replied the new comer, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"Oh, are you Muggle born?" Ron asked, excited to learn more about muggle things.

"Ron, don't be rude," Hermione scolded him, not wanting him to fell uncomfortable.

"No, I've lived with my aunt and uncle, who are muggles," he explained.

"Oh," Ron said, pondering his answer.

"We've been extremely rude. I'm Hermione Cullen," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," he said sticking his hand out for the boy to shake.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," he replied, shaking Ron's hand. "Nice to meet both of you."

Ron and Hermione's eyes both almost bulged out of their faces. _Did he just say his name is HARRY POTTER? _Hermione thought to herself. Although she hadn't grown up knowing anything about the wizarding world, she had heard stories and read about it over the past few months. She knew all about the boy who lived.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out, openly trying to stare at the scar that was barely visible under his hair. Hermione glared at Ron, appalled.

"Why are you being so RUDE!?" Hermione demanded of Ron.

"Because he's been around Fred and I too long," George answered grinning as he came in the compartment. He looked at Hermione and saw that she wasn't amused and quickly stopped grinning.

"What as he doing to be...BLOODY HELL! Its Harry Potter!" George exclaimed, just as tactlessly as his younger brother.

"Really?" Hermione huffed, upset with the rudeness. "Please forgive them. They really weren't raised by a pack of wolves," she said to Harry, who looked like he was quite enjoying himself.

"That's alright," Harry insisted.

"I'm so sorry for being rude," George said, taking his seat next to Hermione. "It's just that we've heard all about you and we never really thought we would get to meet you. I'm George Weasley," he added, extending his hand to Harry.

"Pleased to meet you, George. I didnt know my own story until a few weeks ago when Hagrid came and took me to Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"You didn' t know? How did you think you received your scare?" Ron wondered.

"My aunt and uncle told me that I received it in the car accident that killed my parents," he answered rubbing his forehead unconsciously.

"So your aunt and uncle never told you that your parents were wizards?" Hermione wondered_. How could they not tell him of his background_, she thought. Then remembering that until a few months ago her father had done basically the same thing, she decided not to judge the,

"No," he laughed, thinking back to the years he had spent with the Dursley's. "They seem to despise all things magical, including me. You should have seen what my uncle did when I first go my letter from Hogwarts," Harry started. He then told them quite a funny story about his uncle trying to keep the owls from arriving. He had gone as far as boarding up the mail slot and had even driven them to the coast where they had gotten in a boat and slept in a shack. Harry told them about Hagrid showing up and telling Uncle Vernon off and about the best thing of all, Dudley's new tale.

"I can't wait to meet Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed, thinking she would enjoy his company.

"He's a funny one,"George agreed, grinning, happy that Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself.

They heard a clanging sound outside their door when a women opened it and asked, "Would you like anything from the cart?"

Harry and Hermione stood and walked over to look at the contents. She had never seen so many sweets before. She looked back to where Ron and George were pulling sandwiches out of bags. She bought extras but not as much as Harry, who in Hermione's opinion, could have been the reason for the phrase, 'He looked like a kid in a candy store'.

"What kind of sandwich do you have?" Hermione asked George as Harry talked to Ron, about the same thing.

"Oh, its corned beef," he answered taking a bite off of one of the sandwiches.

"Yum! I LOVE corned beef!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll trade you one of your sandwiches for some of this," she offered sweetly.

George grinned and handed her one. "You don't have to share with me. I'll give you this for free."

"Let me share with you," she insisted, batting her eyes as a friend had recently taught her. "Please," she added, in a baby voice, causing George to laugh. He took some of her treats and enjoyed.

**What did you think? PLEASE review. I update quicker when I have reviews. :) Happy Reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy friends. I'm so sorry that its been so long since I've updated. Life is really busy at the moment. The only reason I got this chapter up today is because I have the flu and I was told to sit. So, they didn't tell me to sit in bed, so I'm sitting at my computer. Hehehe. So if there are errors, and if you know me you know there probably are quite a few, I'm blaming it on the flu. I don't own anything.**

Hermione, George, Ron and Harry all enjoyed the conversations they had been having. It was quite fun to learn new things about people you don't know.

They talked about how Hermione had met the Weasley's and about how Hermione hadn't known that her father was a wizard until she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts. Harry was happy to know that he wouldn't be the only first year who didn't know much even if she had already done a ton of studying. He had also asked a lot of questions about what it was like to have so many siblings and what it was like to grow up with magic all around.

But the one thing that they had talked about the most was Quidditch. Harry, of course, had never heard of the game but seemed quite interested. Ron and George told them all about ti, not leaving anything out.

"Hermione has go an awesome broom!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Did you bring it? How did you get it?"

"First years aren't aloud to have their own brooms," George answered, watching Hermione, whose face had gone from happy to sad all within a few minutes. George knew that the subject of her Nimbus had been what triggered the sadness.

_I wonder where they are,_ Hermione thought. She was about to answer Harry's other question when the door to their cabin opened. A boy stuck his head in and looked all around. He looked as if he were very sad.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm sorry, we haven't," Harry answered.

The boy sighed and shut the door.

"Poor bloke," George replied as they watched him go to the next door.

The conversation soon turned back to Quidditch, causing Hermione to sigh and lean her head back against her seat. She thought about how sleepy she felt, having been too excited to sleep well the night before. Next thing she knew she was dreaming about toads and snitches.

"Hermione," the toad called to her.

"Toads can't talk," she answered in response, causing the three toads to chuckle.

"The last time I checked, I'm not a toad," answered a voice that sounded a lot like George. _George, _she thought, opening her eyes. Ron and Harry were standing up, with their backs turned, putting on their school robes. Hermione then realized that her head was resting on Georges shoulder. Blushing, she removed it slowly, hoping not to make herself dizzy.

"Still think I'm a toad?" George asked quietly.

"Oh gosh! Did I say that out load?" she groaned, not believing what she had done.

"You did," he answered chuckling.

"Sorry about falling asleep on your shoulder," she apologized as she stood to retrieve her trunk to get her school robes. George stood also to help her and to get his own.

"How long did I sleep?" she wondered. If they were close enough to Hogwarts to put on their robes, it must have been a while.

"Not long," George answered as Ron replied, "An hour and a half!"

"An hour and a half!" Hermione exclaimed as she put her robes on. She couldn't believe that she had sleep that long. "What did I miss?"

"Just Malfoy and his buddies being jerks, like always," Ron answered as George slowly shook his head 'no' at Ron. He didn't want Hermione to know that they had not only talked poorly of Harry's dead parents, but also horribly about her father and muggle mother.

"I can't stand him!" Hermione declared. She turned red thinking of how pompous the older one had been in the book store. She hoped that she would get the chance to give him a piece of her mind.

George grinned, enjoying watching her cheeks turn red. Hermione caught him looking and smiled back, knowing that he thought it was 'cute' when her face gave way to her emotions. In one of the owls that she had sent him, she had told him of her hope for finding a spell or postion to stop blushing. Her had wrote back, 'I truly hope you fail in finding one. It's so cute when you turn red. I don't think I would like not knowing when you are embarrassed or angry.'

A voice soon announced,"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your things on the train. They will be taken to your room for you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised at this tid-bit of information.

"Yes, they take your trunk to your room for you and place it at the end of the bed. At least that's what they do for the boys. I've never been up to the girls tower," George answered.

"That's awesome," Harry declared, never having had anything takend anywhere for him.

The train began slowing down, causing Ron, Harry, and Hermione to grin. George rolled his eyes, but grinned, knowing how exciting it was to come to Hogwarts for the first time.

"When we get there, you will go with Hagrid. I'll have to go another way because only first years go with him. But I promise to see you one more time this evening, no matter what,"George promised as they came to a stop.

"Even if I'm placed in Slytherin?" Hermione wondered, starting to worry about what house she was going to be placed.

Grinning George stood and opened the door to their cabin. "Well, maybe," he teased. "I'll see you later,Miney. Ron and Harry," he nodded to the boys as he made his way out through the crowds of kids to find Fred and Lee.

" Well, its now or never," Hermione said, more to herself then to Ron and Harry. They followed Hermione out into the hall, not really quite sure what to do.

When they got outside it was quite dark. Then they heard a voice that caused Harry to grin.

"Firs' years! Fir's years over here!" a giant of a man hollered over the crowd of students. Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way over to where the man stood with a lamp in his hand.

"Hello there Harry." the man greeted the boy with glasses.

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry answered, grinning up at the big man who had given him the best birthday ever.

"Everyone over here," Hagrid instructed everyone. They walked down a dark path that was slippery and seemed to be slanting down. All of the talking that had been going on pretty much stopped as people tried to follow Hagrid.

"You'll get your first look at Hogwarts real soon," Hagrid promised them from the front. "Just around this corner."

As they followed him, there came 'oh and ahhs' as the first years got their first glimpse of the massive castle, all of the windows lite in welcome of the students return.

_How beautiful, _Hermione thought as they came to a stop in front of a massive black lake. There were boats parked along the waters edge, waiting for the first years to get in.

"Only four per boat," Hagrid instructed. Heremione, Ron, and Harry got into a boat and the boy with the toad, Neville, joined them.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid checked from his private boat. There was really no way anyone else could fit in one of those boats with him.

"Forward!" he commanded causing the boats to move forward towards the castle.

No one said anything as they moved across the lake.

_I honestly think this is one of THE coolest things that I have ever seen, _Hermione thought grinning.

"Everyone duck your head," Hagrid warned as they got closer to the cliff that the castle sat on. Everyone ducked as they went through an opening that seemed to lead right up to the castle. The boats stopped and the first year students made their way out.

"Everyone follow me," Hagrid said, leading the first year students to a huge door. Hagrid knocked and soon the door was opened by a witch in green robes. She looked very business like, as if she didn't have time for nonsenses.

_I think I'm going to like her, _Hermione thought as Hagrid said something to the professor.

"What did Hagrid call her?" Hermione whispered, having missed the name.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry answered quietly.

They followed her through the front hall quietly. Hermione could hear voices coming from doors down the hall. The first years were showed into a small room off of the hall. They crowded in, looking at each other nervously. The professor went into a speech about a ceremony that they were about to go through; something called The Sorting.

_So that means we will be sorted in front of the ENTIRE studen body, _Hermione thought panicking. _I am freaking out about what house I'm going to be placed in, now everyone will see me vomit. _Professor McGonagall left and Hermione through her hand to her face, not believing that she had missed what the professor had to say.

"Where did she go?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, who both looked green.

"She said she would be back to get us when they were ready for us," Harry quietly answered her.

The professor came back soon and the first years followed her into a huge room. There were four long tables that held hundreds of students. There was a longer table that sat at the front of the room that held what looked like the staff. From where Hermione stood in the back of the group, she couldn't really see them though.

"Look! There's the hat," Ron exclaimed, causing some of the kids sitting at a near by table to giggle.

They walked further into the room until they got to the front of the room, near the table that held the professors.

The hat that was sitting on the stool, started singing. As it was singing, Hermione looked up at the staff table, curious as to who would be teaching her. She say a man with oily looking black hair who kept glaring at Harry and a man with a turban on his head. _ odd, _Hermione thought as she went on down that line. She saw an athletic looking woman, who looked some what like her old gym teacher from school. Next to her was someone that looked very, very familiar to Hermione, but she thought that she was going crazy. She looked closer and saw that she was right.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron whispered, looking the same way as she was as the hat finished its song. "Isn't that Emmett?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking forward to getting you guys the next chapter soon; I already have it written, just need to type it. I am working on a story for the Host and Harry Potter that I am going to post in the next few days. I hope that you will read it too. Anywho, please review. Happy Reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. So sorry that its taken me so long to get the chapter up. My mom was in the hospital for a long time and now she is here at the house on bed rest. Anywho, I really hope you like this chapter and I will try to have the other up and running in the next few days. **

Chapter 4

_That can't be Emmett, _Hermione thought as the first student was called up to be placed into a house. She looked back at the man who looked so familiar. He had the same grin and everything. Then, sensing that someone was looking at him, he looked over to where Hermione and Ron stood, ignoring the fact that everyone else in the room was clapping. Then man grinned widely and waved, confirming what they had thought.

_Oh my GOD! It IS Emmett, _she thought, having a mini-freak out session. _If Emmett is here then Rosalie MUST be too, _she thought, ignoring the person who brushed her arm to get up to the hat. Hermione continued down the line and found her, sitting next to a short man who could barely see over the table. She sat looking as beautiful as ever, with her long blonde hair.

Hermione felt something poke her side. She ignored it and continued looking down the line of teachers for someone she had missed just as much as Emmett and Rose, if not more. _Its not that I don't love them all, _she thought, trying to make herself feel better. _Its just that I really, REALLY have missed_

Her thoughts were cut short when Ron elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Really Ron! Was that really necessary?" she exclaimed, forgetting where she was. She looked around and realized that everyone was staring at her.

"She called you," Ron hissed, his face a few shades redder then his hair.

"Hermione Cullen," Professor McGonagal called for the second time. Hermione walked up to the stool, with her head down, ashamed with herself for not listening for her name.

"Ms. Cullen, I do hope you pay more attention in my class then you have to tonight's ceremony," Professor McGonagal scolded her, causing snickers from some of the other students.

Hermione blushed and sat down on the stole, deciding that shw asn't going to worry if any of the rest of the vampires where at Hogwarts.

_They didn't tell me where they were going or what they would be doing just that they would 'see me soon', _she reminded herself as the professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head. _So, stop worrying about them right now and focus on SCHOOL! _Hermione yelled at herself. She took a deep breath and waited to see what table she would be joining.

"You have a lot on your mind, don't you? This one is easy. You are smart, loyal and brave. You were born to be in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed. Hermione grinned as she made her was to their table. George was there, standing and grinning; always grinning.

He grabbed her up in a tight hug. "I KNEW you would be in Gryffindor!"

Hermione laughed and sat down beside her favorite twin to watch where everyone else was placed.

Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, of course. No one was surprised. Hermione smiled as she watched the rest of the first years placed. When Professor McGonagell called for Harry to come up to the Sorting Hat, the Great Hall became very quite. All of the houses wanted him desperately to be apart of their house. When the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Hermione, with the rest of the table jumped up and screamed with excitement. Even Professor McGonagell grinned the tiniest bit. Harry grinned and happily made his way over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Harry!" George exclaimed, patting him on the back from the other side of Hermione.

"Thank you," Harry whispered excitedly. They watched as more of the students were called. There was Ron, standing up in front, looking extremly nervous.

"Ronald Weasley," the professor called. Ron tripped at bit as he made his way to the stool, but only Hermione and George really noticed because her made it look like it was on purpose.

"Oh, another Weasley," the hat said from on top of Ron's head. "This is a no brainer....Gryffindor!"

Ron grinned as the table clapped as he made his way to sit next to Harry.

"Did you hear that, Ron?" Fred asked from down the table. "The hat said there wasn't a brain. Just proving a fact that we've all known for years, eh?"

"Shut up!" Ron replied good naturally. Nothing could get him down on the night he became a Gryffindor. He had been terrified that he would be put in another house and be the first Weasley not in Gryffindor. All that worrying had been unnecessary in the end.

The room had grown loud after the last first year had been place, all the students talking and laughing. Hermione was enjoying the conversation she was having with Neville, when Professor Dumbledore stood and got all of their attention. She quickly turned toward her father's brilliant mentor to hear what he had to say.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts!" he started, receiving a nice round of applause. "I trust that you all had a wonderful summer holiday and are all ready to learn many new things this year. I would like to personally welcome all of our first years. I'm sure you will learn much here at Hogwarts but more then that, I'm sure that you will teach US all some things as well,"the professor said,scanning all of the students ending at the Gryffindor table. He smiled their way and Hermione would almost sweat that he was looking right at her end of the table.

"There are some changes to our staff that I want to make you all aware of this year. Professor Quirrel is our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," he started, pointing out a smaller looking man with a turban on his head. The mand nodded shyly to the room as they applauded his addition to the shool. As far as Hermione was concerned, he didn't look like he could handle bring the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. _But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, _she reminded herself as the room quieted down.

"Also, this year we are trying something new here at Hogwarts. We all know that there are other beings in this world that Muggles do not know about. There are house elf's, centurions, giants and goblins, to name just a few. This year, we will have some assistance to our current staff who are 'mythical creatures' as muggles would put it."

Professor Dumbledore waited while the students calmed down to continue. Everyone was excited to hear what he had to say, so they quickly quited down.

Smiling, he continued. "Now, Professor Hooch has a new assistant in teaching our first years how to properly ride a broom and also helping her in the Quidditch duties she has. His name is Emmett Cullen," he said, while Emmett stood and waved at everyone grinning, flashing his sparkling pearly whites. Hermione grinned when she heard the gasp from students all around her.

"He's a vampire,' she hear Lee whisper.

"No!" Fred and George exclaimed sarcastically, grinning at their friends shock.

Ignoring the very loud whispers, Professor Dumbledore continued. "Professor Flitwick has a wonderful assistant for our school choir this year. She has the voice of an angel and will help him with molding our choir into the very best it can be. Rosalie Hale will be a very welcome addition to our school."

_I didn't know she could sing, _Hermione thought as she clapped for Rose.

"We are always in need of good medical specialist here at Hogwarts and this year we have someone who has been a doctor for many, many years," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Dr. Cullen will be a wonderful asset to Nurse Pomfrey," he finished, pointing out where Carlisle was sitting between Esme and the nurse. Hermione's jaw dropped, stunned to see that her uncle was here. _So are they ALL here? _she wondered to herself.

"Doctor Cullen's wife, Esme, will be teaching Muggle studies this year. She has many years of experience living and adapting to muggle ways. For our students who have lived their whole lives in the wizarding world, she will be a good teacher." The room applauded politely,everyone excited to hear what was next. From the way things sounded around where Hermione was sitting, most of the kids seemed to know that the new additions to the staff were vampires. She looked up at the table, looking further down, deciding to see who else she saw.

There, sitting next to a lady with huge, thick glasses was Alice. Hermione grinned hugely, excited to see someone she loved so much. Alice looked her way and grinned, waving and clapping her hands, obviously happy that they had keep the secret from Hermione so well.

"Helping Professor Trelawny this year in Divination this year will be Alice Cullen. She has skills in this area beyond her years. The students here at Hogwarts will learn a lot from her. Also this year there will be two new positions. There will be two student advisors, people you can go and talk to and share your thoughts and feelings," he said smiling. Hermione knew from the whole 'thoughts and feelings' who these two student advisors would be, causing her to grin. They were sitting at the end of the table.

"Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen are here for you to talk to anytime. Except during classes," he added, smiling. "Now, lets all feel our hungry belly's with this marvelous feast."

"What feast?" Ron wondered, but quickly say the food appear on the table. "Awesome," he declared, picking up his fort. Hermione looked up at the table where the people she had spent her summer with sat. She could hardly wait to talk to them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" a voice asked in her ear, causing chill bumps to appear on her arms. She turned and grinned at George, who was looking at her with concern.

Hermione patted his hand and picked up her fork and tookd a big bite of ham.

"Yum!" she exclaimed as George grinned and went back to his dinner. Smiling, she took another bite of food and looked up at the end of the teachers table. Both Edward and Jasper were looking her way, faces contorted much like she had seen them one time before.

_I'm glad to see you, Edward, _Hermione thought, causing him to grin. Hermione blushed and went back to her food, knowing that this was going to be a great year.

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I changed A LOT from what I originally wrote a few weeks ago. I didn't like it very much. Anyway, PLEASE review and let me know what you think about this chapter. It will make my day. :) Happy Reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you are as surprised as I am that I finished this chapter so quickly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and story alerted. It makes my life. :)**

Chapter 5

As Alice sat at the head table, having a conversation with Professor Trelawny, she could see exactly what was going on to the left of her. She saw her husband and her brother looking over at the Gryffindor table, scowling at George and Hermione. She answered the question that the lady asked beside her and quickly turned her attention back to the idiots at the end of the table.

_Edward, _Alice silently called her brother, as he grinned down at Hermione. Alice turned to see Hermione's smiling blush as she took a bite of food. Alice sighed aloud and called her brother again. _Edward Cullen, listen to me! _He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering up was up with her. _Stop glaring at her! I know your not glaring at HER but at George, but stop it! And I know she is happy to see you now, but if you keep giving her the evil eye and try to rule her time here at Hogwarts she will NEVER forgive you. _She looked over to see Jasper still giving the evil eye to George and rolled her eyes. _And could you please tell my husband to stop scaring the poor boy. He won't hurt her. _With that, Alice turned her attention back to Professor Trelawny.

* * *

"Hermione, isn't your last name Cullen?" Lee asked from his seat next to Fred.

They were finishing the yummy desserts that sat in front of them. Hermione had purposefully not joined into any of the converstations around her that had been about the new additions to the staff. She was excited that they were here, but she really didn't want any extra attention because she knew them. Hermione knew that it would be only a matter of time before someone would figure out that she was related to Carlisle. _I didn't think the time would be tonight, though. _

Turning to Lee, she smiled and said, "Yes, my last name is Cullen." Then, as if the conversation was over, she picked up a grape and shoved it in her mouth. She hoped that in doing so that Lee would get the idea that there wasn't anything else on that subject to talk about. But Lee was a boy, so of course he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So do you know them? Are you related to them? Because the two student advisors keep looking over this way, and they don't look very happy that our boy George here is sitting so close to you," he replied, grinning, causing others around them to stop and listen. Hermione felt herself blushing as she looked up to the table to see Edward and Jasper pretending to scan the whole room. But she knew that they had been glaring their way all evening.

"Shut up Lee," George demanded. This started Lee seeing as George had always been a person who would tease.

"I'm sorry, mate. I was just trying to find out more about them; if she was related to them. I think its bloody brilliant that we have vampires that are teaching here," Lee explainedl.

"Still ought to keep your nose in your own buisness," George muttered, not liking how embarrased Hermione seemed. He liked her blush a ton, but not like this.

Hermione sighed heavely. She didn't want George to fight with one of his best friends, especially over something like this. It really wasn't that big of deal if they found out. Besides that, it looked like Ron was about to pop, trying to keep quite about the fact that he knew them.

Hermione smiled at George and squeezed his hand. "Its okay George," he held her hand firmly, knowing she might need a little bit of moral support for the millions of questions that were sure to follow. _And besides that_, George thought grinning. _I like holding her hand. _

Quietly, Hermione leaned toward where Lee was sitting and said, "Carlisle is my great, great uncle and Esme is his wife. Alice, Edward and Emmett all have his last name as a show in the muggle world. Jasper and Rosalie are both using her last name, pretending to be twins." Harry, Ron, Lee, the twins and Neville were listening to what she had to say.

"So, is it a secret?" Neville wondered, worried that someone might try to trick him into telling what he knew.

Hermione smiled at the boy, hoping to reassure him. "Its not a secret, I just don't think its everyones busniess. I'm not going to deny that they are my family."

"Here at Hogwarts, nothing stays a secret for long," Fred informed her.

"I figured as much," she replied as Professor Dumbledore stood, causing converstation to come to a halt.

"Now that our belly's are full and our eyes tired, its off to bed with you. Good night," he added. Everyone stood to head out of the great hall.

"First years, follow me," Percy instructed. "Make sure you stay close because I don't want to be responsible for losing any of you."

"Always the charmer, that one," George said. "I'll see you tommorrow," he promised Hermione as he waved and walked out of the room. Percy had stopped them, allowing the older students to make their way to their dorms. Hermione turned to try and see her family, but there were too many people. _I wonder if I'll be able to see them tonight, _she thought as she turned to see Percy start walking.

"Come along, first years," Percy instructed. They all followed closely, none of them wanting to get lost on their first night at Hogwarts.

* * *

Edward was doing everything he could not to run and grab up Hermione and tell her how much he had missed her over the last week. He was standing in the shadows of the corridor, watching as Percy lead them up to the Gryffindor tower. He, of course, had heard all of her thoughts and how much she had missed them.

"Is she upset with us?" came an unexpected voice from behind. he turned to see Rosalie and Emmett looking up the stairs where Hermione had just disappeared.

"No, actually she's not," he answered. They had takled about how Hermione would react to the fact that they would be here. They had gone back and forth, fighting about if they should tell her that they would be at Hogwarts. Never telling her the real reason, they would not do that, because they wanted to keep her safe. Rosalie had been worried that Hermione would be mad at them. Now, she smiled, glad that she was wrong.

"So, what _was _she thinking?" Emmett wondered, wanting to go say hi to his favorite little human. She entertained him completly and he loved to make her blush.

"She missed us all a lot, and she wants to see us," Edward answered, smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Emmett asked, already heading for the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor tower.

"Not yet," came the voice of their favorite little phsycic. Alice and Jasper joined their brothers and sister in the corridor, hand in hand.

"Why not?" Edward asked, although he had already heard the answer in her head.

"We need to wait until her room mates are asleep. And Dumbledore needs to speak with us for a moment," Alice answered. With that she turned, pulling Jasper after her, to go to see the professor, her siblings following.

* * *

As Hermione got ready for bed that night, it was hard for her not to think about the vampires. She didn't understand why they hadn't told her they would be here, but she knew that they had their reasons. She also knew that they would tell her, eventually. Hermione had missed them so much, even though they had only been away from one another for a few days.

She sighed and put on a pair of the new pj's her parents had bought her the other day. she imagined that they both knew that the vamp's would be here. She also had a feeling that the 'secret meeting' at the Burrow had been about them teaching at Hogwarts. She sat on her bed and pulled out some paper, deciding to send her parents an owl.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Just wanted to write and let you know that I made it to Hogwarts safely. I sat with Ron and George. Oh and you'll never guess who else sat with us. HARRY POTTER! He's a very kind person and I think we will be great friends. We have tons in common. One being that we will both be talked about quite a lot this year. He, because he's 'the boy that lived'. Why are they going to talk about me, you may ask? Well, maybe because HALF of the new vampires that work at Hogwarts this year have the last name Cullen! You know, you could have told me. I know you have your reasons for keeping it quite. I just wish that you would have told me. _

_I love you both and I already miss you terrible. I will write more to you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Miney_

_PS I forgot to tell you. I got into Gryffindor!_

Hermione re-read her letter and smiled. She really did miss her parents already. She folded the letter and opened the cage that held Harmony and gave her the letter.

"Take this to mum and dad, please," Heremione said, giving the letter to her bird. "And fly safely," she added for good measure as her owl flew off.

Hermione stretched and layed her robes out for the next day so that she wouldn't wonder where they were the next morning. Then she stretched and got into her big comfy bed. She layed her head down on her pillow and sighed, happy to be at Hogwarts.

* * *

"That was interesting," Rosalie mumbled as they made their way down the circle staircase that lead up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"It was," Alice agreed, pausing for a half a second to think about their converstation with Dumbledore. Then she grinned and looked at her siblings. "Hermione is just about to lay down. She just sent her parents a letter, wondering why they didn't tell her. She isn't angry," she quickly added when she saw the look on Edward and Jasper's faces. "Her roommates are already asleep, so we can go on up to see her."

With a grin and in a blink of an eye Edward and Jasper raced up the stairs toward the Griffindor tower, eager to see and talked to, their favorite human.

**I hoped you liked reading this as much as I did writing it. I know that some of you want me to move it along, but I like the speed its going. I'm not planning on going through each day of her first year or anything stupid like that. I just think its important to show how things are with the Cullens there. Any who, please review! Happy Reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I hope that you aren't all livid with me. Its been a busy time in my life. Mom had surgery and we are moving so...life is life. Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I own nothing...except the drama...hehehe...that was my idea.**

Chapter 6

Hermione was just getting comfortable when she felt a cold breeze rush across her face. _Did I forget to close the window when I let Harmony out to take the letter to dad, _she thought as she got up to go and close the window. She gasped, then grinned when she saw what had really caused the chill in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to wake her room mates.

"We came to see you," Emmett declared loudly, causing Rosalie to smack him. The girl next to Hermione's bed rolled over, but didn't wake up.

"Let's go down to the common room," Alice suggested quietly. She lead the way out of the room with Rosalie and Emmett following close behind. As Hermione pulled her robe on and put her slippers on, she noticed Jasper and Edward having one of those silent conversations that often happen when Edward is involved. Hermione just grinned and rolled hers eyes as she walked toward them.

"Are you two coming?" she whispered, not even bothering asking what they were talking about. _It's not like they would tell me even if I asked,_ she thought.

"Maybe we would," came Edwards voice from right beside her, causing her to jump.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how quite you are," she complained, grinning as she continued down toward the common room. She looked at Jasper and Edward, thinking about something that she had read in _Hogwarts: A History. _"I read that there were spells that kept boys from entering the girls tower. How did you three get up there?" she asked the boys as they came to their destination.

"Because we're just that awesome," Emmett replied, grinning.

Hermione giggled as she often did when she was around Emmett.

"Don't encourage him," Rosalie mumbled, winking at Hermione as she did so. "It's probably because of how fast they were moving," she answered.

Hermione nodded, seeing the logic behind that assumption. She was pretty sure when they put that curse on, they never expected for vampires to be running around the Gryffindor towers. Hermione sat in the middle of the couch closest to the fire, trying to get warm.

"So, what _are _you guys doing up here?" Hermione asked again, as Jasper and Edward sat on either side of her.

"We wanted to come see you," Emmett repeated himself.

"And we didn't really want to wait until the morning, when everyone else was around," Rosalie added, playing with Hermione's hair as she stood behind her.

"We really are sorry that we didn't tell you that we were going to be here," Alice said, knowing that Hermione was only curious as to why they didn't tell you. "We were just doing what we thought was best."

"Please don't be angry with us," Jasper pleaded, grabbing on to the hand closest to him. Even though Alice had told them that she wasn't angry, that was one of his greatest fears.

"I'm not mad," Hermione replied, patting Jasper's hand. She let all of her feeling over flow, trying to let him know that she was only very happy to see them. Jasper smiled, overwhelmed with the fact that she was so happy.

"We are very glad," Edward replied, holding Hermione's other hand. She blushed, not used to all of the attention.

"Tell us all about the train ride," Alice insisted, wanting to hear about it from Hermione's perspective. Although she had 'seen' the entire ride, Alice really wanted to hear it from how Hermione had seen it.

Hermione grinned and told them everything. She told them about seeing the Weasley's and meeting Harry Potter. She told them the stories that Harry had told about his awful aunt and uncle. They laughed when they heard about Hagrid's part in getting Harry to school. Edward frowned when he heard about Hermione falling asleep on George's arm, but quickly smiled when Hermione told them how shocked she was to see them.

"But I was very happy to see you, too," Hermione insisted, not wanting any of them to be upset. She loved them all very much and was sure that their presents at Hogwarts would only be an added bonus to what she knew would be a great year. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the yawn that escaped.

"You're tired. We should get you to bed." Edward insisted, starting to stand up. Hermione clinched harder to his hand and shook her head.

"No! We only just got down here. I haven't seen you in what feels like forever and I want to talk to you more," she complained. _Please, _she pleaded silently with Edward, who looked as if he was going to protest.

Edward saw that she really wanted to stay and he couldn't really say no. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice smirk, but to her credit, she didn't think anything about it.

"Oh alright," he said settling back down. Hermione let go of Jaspers hand and grabbed onto Edwards arm, not seeing the look of hurt in Jaspers eyes.

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, squeezing his arm in way of a hug. "So what have you been doing?" she asked no one in particular.

"We've been setting things up here." Alice answered. "We needed to make sure that there were places for us to go hunting and such."

"Oh," Hermione said. She hadn't thought about that. Of course they would need to 'eat'.

"Before we came here though, they _had _to go shopping." Emmett complained dramatically, rolling his eyes at Rosalie and Alice. "I don't know why they thought that they needed MORE new clothes, especially since we didn't know then if we would have to wear Hogwarts robes or not."

"Well, you never can be too careful," Rosalie snapped back at her husband. "Besides you didn't seem to mind too much when you got that stereo that will work in our room here in Hogwarts."

"It's a good thing we found that," Emmett said grinning. "I don't know what I would have done without my tunes." Sitting up in his chair, he did a little dance. Hermione grinned and snuggled down, laying her head on Edward's shoulder and held back onto Jasper's hand that she had dropped.

"Where did you go shopping?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Rome and Paris," Rosalie replied, bored. She had been both places millions of times, so it wasn't really a big deal.

"It was a nice trip," Alice said, grinning. "We bought all of us clothes, even you, Hermione. You'll love the new jacket that we bought you, because it gets rather cold here."

"You bought her a lot more than just a jacket," Emmett commented, snorting. "You got her all of those jeans and sweaters. I don't know what you think she will need those for because..."

"Just because she has to wear those awful robes to class doesn't mean that she has to wear them after. And then there are weekends and all of the extra things that may go on here at Hogwarts," Rosalie interrupted her husband.

"That's true," Emmett agreed with his wife, "But that doesn't mean that you had to..."

"Be quite," Jasper said quietly to the bickering couple. They looked over to the leather couch to see Hermione's head resting on Edward's shoulder and her small hand holding tightly to Jasper's. Her eyes wear closed and a small smile played on her lips.

"Should we carry her to bed?" Emmett asked, quickly getting up and standing in front of the crowded couch.

"I've got her," Edward answered, smoothly standing and grabbing her up into his arms, without moving her hear from his shoulder. Jasper had moved with him, so that her hand was still firmly secured in his. Edward already knew that Jasper would be accompanying him back up to her room.

"Let's go hunt," Alice suggested to Rosalie and Emmett, knowing that there was no point in trying to get one of them to come with them.

"Ok," Emmett replied excitedly, wondering what kind of game they would find in the forest that would be their new hunting ground. Rosalie shrugged, not caring one way or another.

"Don't stay there all night," Alice said to her husband as she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

_You either, _Alice thought to Edward as the two men made their way toward Gryffindor tower, to put the sleeping princess back in her nice warm bed.

**So, what did you think? Please review...that tends to get me to update sooner. Happy Reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy! I think this is a little sooner then the last one. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Hermione knew she was sleeping. She knew this because she was very comfortable on a stone cold bed and in the 'normal world', she wasn't normally fond of cold. She saw that she was holding on tight to a beautiful stone statue that was grasping onto her hand as well. She smiled at the pretty stone and decided to snuggle down further into the comfy bed that she was perched on, sighing with delight.

"Is she waking up?" said the statue in her hands, causing Hermione to gasp a little. She was sure that she was dreaming now because statues just do not talk.

Hermione felt the bed chuckle. "No, she is dreaming," came the velvet voice of the cold bed.

"What is she dreaming about?" The stone wondered, making small comforting circles on the back of Hermione's hand.

"Holding onto stone statues and laying in a wonderfully comfy cold bed," the bed answered with a smile voice.

Hermione thought she heard a growl, but wasn't sure. The statue stopped making circles and sighed. "Well, let's get her up to her room."

The bed turned toward an archway that lead to a circular staircase and just as they were about to take the first stair, the bed sighed angrily and turned around.

"What..." the statue started, but was interrupted by a voice from a cross the softly lit room.

"What's going on?" an angry voice demanded.

"We are taking her back to her room," the statue replied calmly.

"Why are you carrying her? Did you bite her?" the voice almost screamed.

Hermione felt the bed shift quickly to one side, but not before she felt a strange bit of heat on her arm. The heat from that touch along with the coolness from the bed and statue caused a shiver to go down Hermione's spine. _And it's not because I'm cold, _she realized aloud in her dream, causing heat to travel to her face.

There was a hush that went through the room.

"What did she say?" the angry voice wondered, a lot less angrily.

"And it's not because I'm cold," the statue and the bed said in unison. The bed moved toward the archway, pulling the statue along with them. The bed sounded annoyed when he answered, while the statue sounded amused. Hermione heard her cold comfortable bed sigh.

"Go to bed, George," the bed said annoyed. "You'll see her in the morning."

_George, _Hermione thought. _Am I not dreaming?_ She panicked and fought to wake herself up, but she heard her bed quietly say, "Jasper." Her stone statue quickly felt very peaceful and calming. Hermione fell into a peaceful deep sleep, with one final thought. _Crap! I hope this was just a dream. _

The next morning, Hermione woke up wondering how she got into her bed. The last thing that she remembered was listening to Emmett and Rosalie bicker over the fact that Alice and Rose had bought new clothes for her while they were away.

_I must have fallen asleep, _Hermione thought as she made her bed. _I hope it was Alice or Rose that carried me up here. _

She seriously doubted that it was either one of them, but she didn't want to think about that. Hermione quickly got dressed and put on the knap sack that she had bought to carry her books in. She ran down the stairs to the common room, not wanting to be late for breakfast.

_The most important meal of the day, _Hermione heard her moms voice say as she bounded into the Gryffindor common room and ran straight into a tall wall, sending books and papers flying.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione exclaimed as she bent to pick up the mess she had made.

"It's alright, Miney," came a voice from behind the wall. "George has been wanting that to happen all summer!" Hermione quickly looked up into the smiling face of one of her favorite people.

"Good morning, Hermione," George greeted her as he bent to retrieve his stack of stuff.

"I'll do that," Hermione insisted, bending to help.

"Already done," George replied smiling. He straightened into his full frame and Hermione blushed as she thought of how handsome he truly was.

"You blush more than any girl I know," Fred replied chuckling. "I sure would like to hear the thoughts that are going through your head when you blush like that. Maybe I'll ask Edward the next time I see him," he added grinning.

Hermione looked at her hands, willing herself not to blush again. George stepped closer to Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"Would you walk to breakfast with me?" he asked politely, causing Hermione to grin.

"Of course," she replied.

"I think I'll come, too," Fred decided, starting to fall into step behind them. George gave his brother a look over the shoulder, silently telling his twin that they had already had enough of him for the morning. Fred laughed, un phased by his brothers warning look.

"Or maybe I'll stay wait on Lee," he replied grinning. As he took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

Hermione smiled, relieved that Fred wasn't walking with them. She liked Fred a lot but she liked talking to George by herself. They made their way down the moving staircases, hand in hand. She felt the stares of some of the other students, but she really didn't care.

"So, did you have weird dreams?" George asked out of the blue as they made their way down the last flight of stairs.

"That's an odd question," Hermione replied, laughing. She thought for a minute, trying to remember. The only thing that she could remember was cold and then quick, pleasant heat on her arm.

"Not really," she answered. "How about you?"

"No, I slept well, thanks," he answered grinning as if he had a secret.

"What?" Hermione asked as they walked into the dining hall.

"Nothing," George said grinning as they sat down at the nearly empty Gryffindor table.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione wondered, grinning herself. _That gorgeous smile of his sure is infectious, _she thought as she picked up a banana from the fruit bowl.

"What's there not to smile about?" George asked, taking a generous helping of eggs from himself. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I get to sit by the prettiest girl at Hogwarts!"

Hermione blushed and took a bite of her banana, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Hermione, George," Ron greeted them as he and Harry joined them.

"Good morning," George said grinning.

"This place is amazing," Harry declared as he grabbed for some food. Hermione watched as Ron and Harry filled their plates with more food than any boy should eat.

" I hope you two do not get sick," she commented as they shoveled food into their mouths.

"Don't worry, Miney," George assured her, patting her hand that was on the table. "Ronkins here could eat half a horse and still ask for seconds."

"I could not," Ron said through half a piece of bagel that he had shoved in his mouth. "I would never eat a horse. I love horses," he declared. He took a sip of his orange juice then grinned. "Maybe half a cow, though. I think I could handle that!"

They all laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes as they heard the owls come down from the ceiling.

"Mails here," Fred declared as he and Lee took a seat on the other side of George.

It was like something Hermione would have only dreamt of before. She watched mesmerized by all of the birds, going directly to the person the letters or packages belonged to.

"This is brilliant," Harry declared from across the table, momentarily forgetting about the food that sat in front of him. Hermione nodded in agreement while the Weasley's and Lee continued eating until letters and packages fell in front of them. They were used to this sort of thing. Harry and Hermione certainly were not.

From directly above where they sat, Hermione noticed a familiar, beautiful creature heading directly toward her.

"Harmony!" she exclaimed as her owl sat down on Hermione's plate.

"I hope you won't be eating off of that," Fred commented as he opened his letter.

"Some of us do not eat every ounce of food that is set before us," Hermione replied sweetly, causing George to laugh and shocking the socks off of Fred. Hermione hadn't ever come back at Fred with anything he had said before. _Well, there is a first time for everything, _Hermione thought grinning.

She took the envelope from her patient bird and pulled an owl treat out of her knap sack. She was glad she had thought to put those in there.

"Thank you, Melody, for traveling all night," Hermione cooed to her bird. The owl hooted back and took off, heading back to the Owlery.

Smiling, Hermione opened the envelope that was addressed:

Hermione Cullen

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding

**GRYFFINDOR** Breakfast Table

Hermione grinned when she saw the bold, all caps print of the word Gryffindor.

_Our Dearest Hermione,_

_We are so glad that you made it to Hogwarts safely. Your mother kept running to the telephone, hoping to get a call from you, but I had to remind her that things like that just do not work there. Although, I'm sure if they did, Carlisle would know about it._

_Speaking of which, I am very sorry that we didn't tell you that they would be there. We can't tell you now, but one day. I promise. Don't give them too big of a hard time about it. They were just doing what they were told. Rosalie and especially Alice wanted to tell you often. (You can give Edward as big of a problem as you like)._

_We are so proud of you! I knew you would be placed in Gryffindor, my precious little Gryffindor Lion!_

_So, you met Harry Potter? That's amazing! If he's anything like his parents were, he will be a true friend. Hold tight to his friendship, Miney. Don't let any__one__ or anything come between that friendship. It's extremely important._

_We love you very much and look forward to hearing about all of your adventures. I'm sure you will have a ton! _

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS. Don't spend too much time with George. Boys are bad for you._

_PSS. Don't listen to your father. As long as he is a good friend and treats you right, be around him as much as you like. I love you, honey._

Hermione laughed at her mother's PSS and her father's PS as she folded the letter and placed it in her sack.

"Did you get a funny letter, Hermione?" Harry asked as he finished off the last bit of his bacon. He was the only one among the group that they were sitting with not to get a letter. He actually looked relived. _I'm sure I would too, if I lived with an aunt and uncle like his, _she thought as she finished her orange juice.

"Yes, my parents make me laugh," Hermione answered, gathering her things. She didn't want to be late for her first day of classes.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked while still stuffing his mouth.

"To class. I don't want to be late," she answered as she stood.

"How long do we have?" Harry asked, starting to gather his things as well.

"Don't worry, you have almost an hour before class starts," Lee assured him, causing Harry to relax back in his seat.

"I'll walk you to your class," George said, standing up from the table.

"Thanks," Hermione accepted grateful for someone to show her the way to her first class. She really didn't want to get lost.

"Don't get caught," Fred instructed, winking at his twin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing what he meant. George punched his brother on the shoulder, causing Fred to yelp.

"Sorry about my brother," George apologized as they walked out of the dining hall.

Hermione laughed. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm getting used to him being overly excited," she replied. The statement made them both think back to her first trip to the Burrow when Fred had been so excited that he had kissed her, right on the mouth. Just because she had let him use her Nimbus 2000 Broomstick.

They walked silently for a few minutes, George thinking back to that day, about how Fred had promised to help make it up to Hermione, since Fred had 'stolen' her first kiss.

Hermione was thinking about the letter her father had wrote her. She wondered what her father meant by 'don't let anyone or anything come between that friendship.' And she also wondered why it was extremely important.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasly, Ms. Cullen," a voice said from behind them, causing them to come back to the present.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," George greeted their headmaster.

"Good morning, sir," Hermione said, marveling in the fact that this man had helped save her father's life.

"I trust you both are doing well," the professor said conversationally.

"I'm doing really well," George answered grinning down at Hermione, who had grabbed onto his hand sometime during their walk. Hermione blushed and tried to pull away, but George held tight to her hand rubbing soothing circles on the back on her hand.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and walked past the pair, on his way to his office, patting Hermione gently on the back.

"Make sure you listen to your father's words," he advised her, knowingly.

"What...," Hermione started, but was interrupted.

"You two have a wonderful first day of classes," the professor said. Hermione watched him go, desperately wanting to know what he meant.

"That was interesting," George said as he lead her toward her first class.

"It was," she agreed absent mindedly. They came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. George pulled Hermione around in front of him, so that he could see her beautiful eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him shyly and blushed. No one had ever made her feel so pretty or so taken care of, other than her parents.

"I'm okay. All of this is hard to process. I just learned I was a witch not too long ago and now here I am," she sighed, not liking to admit she was having issues.

George smiled and grabbed her hands. "I'll be with you through it all. I promise that you won't have to go through anything alone. As long as you want me around, I'll be here."

"Thank you," Hermione said. She hugged him tight, grateful for his friendship. _Is it just friendship or is it something more, _Hermione wondered.

"I've got to go to class," George said, pulling back to look at Hermione's face.

"I think you're rubbing off on me. I don't usually care if I'm late or not," he said, causing Hermione to laugh. He kissed her on the forehead and walked away, leaving her to begin her first year at Hogwarts.

**So please tell me what you think. Some of the things to come may be unlike the book or the movie, but nothing that big. Some things will have to change, just because Alice can see whats going to happen and Edward can hear other peoples thoughts. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Anyway, reviews make me write faster. :0) Happy Reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Heres chapter 8! I hope you like it! Oh and I own nothing. :)**

Chapter 8

_He better be ready to keep that promise, _Edward heard Alice thing from across the suite they were sharing until the house was finished. Edward quickly looked to see what Alice was talking about and growled. He didn't like that child felling so free to just touch Hermione anytime he liked!

"She's only twelve!" he declared in the empty room, banging his fist on the desk angrily, putting a dent in the old wood desk that was in front of him.

"And yet that doesn't stop you, does it?" Alice replied smugly, appearing in his door.

"When did this happen?" Edward wondered, thinking that maybe he could stop it. Or at least interrupt it.

"When did what happen?" Jasper wondered, coming up behind his wife and hugging her. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes" Alice answered, glaring at Edward for forcing her to tell Jasper.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded, his battle instincts surfacing, ready for anything.

"Oh, calm down," she willed her husband, laughing. "I just saw George alone with Hermione and.."

"WHAT?" Jasper exploded, his protectiveness for Hermione kicking in quickly. "Where are they? What did they do? What was said? DID HE TOUCH HER?"

"YES!" Edward angrily answered, pulling from the anger that was radiating off of Jasper.

"Would you two please calm down!" Alice demanded. "Emmett!" she called, seeing that if she didn't have some brut strength, there was going to be a very hurt Weasley.

"Yeah?" Emmett answered, coming into Edwards room, followed by Rosalie.

"Wow, you two look like you are about to tear someone apart," Rosalie commented as she took a seat on the couch.

"Emmett, could you stand there and not let those two go anywhere until I can talk!" Alice asked.

"Sure," Emmett replied, good natured, heading to stand in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Rosalie wondered, curious as to what would have Jasper AND Edward so upset.

_Hermione, _she thought immediately.

"These two are completely over reacting," Alice assured Rosalie. "I saw a vision of George and Hermione walking..."

"Alone," Edward interrupted.

"And he TOUCHED HER!" Jasper added.

"WHAT?" Rosalie screamed on her feet and on her way to the door before Alice could respond. "Let me THROUGH!"

Edward say that she was thinking back to the awful things that happened to her, the ones that caused her to become a vampire. He immediately grabbed her and spun her around to look at him.

"Rosie, he didn't touch her like that. He held her hand, he moved her hair behing her ear and kissed her forehead," Edward tried to reassure her.

Seeing what their reaction had done to Rosalie, Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room, causing her to walk back to the couch and sit down.

"If you would be quite you two and let me talk, you'll know its not that big of a deal," she waited for Jasper and Edward to both nod their agreement to quiet down before she continued.

"Thank you. Now, what I was trying to explain was that I saw George walking Hermione to her first class this morning. She didn't want to be late and I don't think that George liked the idea of her walking down the empty hall way. Anyway, they were both lost in thought and George asked her what was wrong and if she was okay. She confided in him that everything was still just so overwhelming to her. She really hasn't had a lot of time to process all of this," Alice interjected. "Then he promised her that she wasn't going through this alone and that he would be there for her, as long as she wanted him around," she finished, smiling. "And that's when I stupidly said that he better keep his promise and when Mr. Over Reaction her got everyone all hyper," Alice pointed her thumb toward Edward.

"That's really kind of sweet," Emmett said smiling, causing Rosalie to laugh.

"You really shouldn't over react like that, Bro. Its not good for your health." Emmett teased Edward, who just rolled his eyes.

"Well, as long as he doesn't hurt her, I don't see why any of us should be upset," Rosalie replied, standing. "And she won't be going through this alone. Not only will she have George, but she will have all of us."

"But does she know that?" Alice wondered, concerned that Hermione wouldn't feel as if she could come to them.

"Well, we should let her know, either way," Jasper insisted, speaking for the first time.

"I agree," Edward said.

"How do we do that?" Emmett wondered, rubbing his chin, thinking.

"I have some ideas," Alice replied, grinning. "But right now, we need to get to our assignments."

"Oh crap!" Emmett exclaimed, looking at his watch. "Madam Hootch will kill me if I'm late!" And with that, he raced out of the room, the other following to their jobs.

Hermione laughed as she looked over at a frantic Harry and a lost looking Ron. The first day of classes had flown by for Hermione. She had been the first one in her Transfiguration class that morning. Harry and Ron had run in late for class, saying that they had gotten lost. Hermione decided right then to make sure that they were never late for class again.

The professor in Potions had purposefully made like difficult for Harry. His name was Professor Snape and for a some reason, he seemed to LOATH Harry.

_I still don't understand that,_ Hermione thought as she looked down at the scroll in front of her. _That's just on of the things I need to figure out. _

"This is bloody hard!" Ron exclaimed, banding his fist on the table, causing Harry and Hermione to jump. "I don't understand why they give us all of this homework on the first day!"

Hermione grinned and put her quil down. "They give us extra work like this to help us learn things more quickly," she answered.

Ron sighed and looked down at his work. "I'll never get all of this done!"

"Don't be so negative, Ron!" Hermione encouraged him. "I'll help you now for a few more minutes and then I'll help you after dinner as well."

"Would you look over mine to make sure its right?" Harry asked shyly, not wanting to over load her with other peoples work.

"Of course I'll look at it! What are friends for?" Hermione replied, grinning.

An hour later, that's how George found the trio, working hard in a corner of the Gryfindor common room.

"It looks like you're having fun," he said, ruffling his little brothers hair.

"Not really," Ron replied as he put his quils and ink away in his bad. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Ron, you just ate a bag full of candy. how could you be so hungry?" Hermione wondered, amazed at the amount of food boys consumed.

"Well, this will be a meal. The candy was just a small snack," he explained heading out the door.

"And that's suppose to make sense?" Hermione questioned Harry, who only shrugged and followed Ron.

"Growing boys," George answered, helping Hermione gather her things. "How was your first day at Hogwarts?"

"It was brilliant!" Hermione declared grinning. "It was amazing, everything that the professors taught us today! I didn't know that magic was so technical; that everything had to be so percise. I thought it was just a few waves of your wand and BOOM, you had what you needed or what you wanted. Was I ever wrong!" Hermione chattered excitedly. George grinned and just let her talk. Usually when they talked, it was like pulling teeth to get her to say more then four or five words. He loved seeing this excited, vibrant side of Hermione. He was discovering there wasn't much he didn't like.

"Oh, listen to me!" Hermione stopped herself midexplanation of something she had found fasinating in Transfiguration. "I'm being completely rude! How was your first day back at Hogwarts? Do you like your classes?" she asked politely. By this time they were already walking down the stairs toward the dining hall.

"What's not to like?" George replied shrugging. It was all pretty simple to him. He never told anyone, but classes had always come quite simple to him.

"Well, do you have a favorite class?" Hermione wondered, probing further .

"I enjoy turning one thing into something else," he replied, grinning as they entered the loud dining hall.

"So, Transfiguration's?" she asked.

"Yes," George confirmed. "I love it."

"You love what? Besides Hermione, that is?" Fred inquired as they took a seat with their friends.

Hermione blushed and George punched his twins shoulder.

"Mr. Weasley, there will be no violence in this school," came the voice of Professor Snape as he passed by the Gryfindor table.

"Of course not, Sir," George replied good natured, smiling after him.

"That man is bloody weird," Ron said once the proffesor was out of ear shot.

"I don't know why, but I think he already hates me," Harry told the twins about the cold shoulder he had gotten in potions class.

"All of the professors have their favorites," Fred replied through bites of his food. "Professor Snape's is anyone from Slytherin."

Hermione nodded. "That makes since. He is their head of house. So, are we Professor McGonagals favorites?"

Fred laughed. "You might turn out to be."

"But we are defiantly NOT," George finished, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey Hermione," came a voice from right behind her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Alice, you scared me," Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the energy filled vampire.

"Sorry," Alice replied. "So, are you busy after your...dinner?" she wondered, looking at the feast that was on the table as if they were eating dirt.

"Well, I had told Ron and Harry I would help them with their assighnments..."

"Its okay, Hermione," Ron interrupted, shaking a turkey leg back and forth. "I'm done with that for the day."

"But you didn't finish all of it," Hermione protested.

"Its not due for a few more days. I'll finish it eventually," he insisted.

"Yeah, I think I want to call it quits on school work for today," Harry agreed.

"Well," Hermione looked at both boys and sighed. _How am I going to get them to pass, _she wondered, shaking her head. "I guess I'm not busy. Why?" she asked cautiously, seeing the gleam of pure joy that was radiating off of Alice's eyes. Looks like that were usually reserved for makeover and Hermione wasn't really in the mood for one of those.

"Carlisle and Esme want you to come see where we are staying," was Alice's reply.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Neville exclaimed. he had been listening to every word that Alice had said since she came over. Vampires both fascinated and terrified him.

"It would be interesting to see a vampires layer," Fred replied with an evil laugh.

Alice laughed, knowing that Fred was teasing. "You'll have to ask Hermione all about it," she replied, grinning. "Are you finished eating?"

"I guess," Hermione replied, looking down at her half eatten plate of food.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. "Now, tell everyone you'll see them later," she instructed, pulling Hermione out of her seat.

"See you later," she said laughing, giving George a pat on the shoulder.

"Bye", came a chorus from her friends.

"See you in a while," George replied, winking at Hermione as she tried to keep up with Alice.

Hermione grinned and blushed as they went toward the Cullen's Hogwart home.

**So what did you think? Let me know if you want me to keep this story going, let me know. If you have any ideas for this story, share them. :) I'm having major writers block on this one. :) Anywho...Happy Reading. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter...and its kind of soon. :) **

Chapter 9

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione wondered as Alice lead her out the front entrance of the castle.

"I know that George is destracting but you really should pay attention to people when they talk to you. I told you, I am taking you to our place here."

Hermione's mouth gaped open in shock. "George is... is not distracting." she insisted. "We're just friends."

"Okay. Whatever you say," Alice replied grinning. She lead Hermione around the side of the castle toward where George had told her the Quitdditch pitch was. In the distance Hermione could make out the high rings and the elevated bleacher. Alice turned away from the path that lead to the popular sports arena and toward a huge white house.

"Wow" was all Hermione could say as they got closer to the brightly lite house.

"It's nice, isn't it," Alice replied, smiling at their handy work. It really was amazing what wizards and vampires could accomplish when they worked together.

"Nice? Its brilliant!" Hermione insisted as they made there way up the stairs to the front porch. The porch looked to wrap all the way around the house. It had several wooden rocking chairs scattered stylishly all around the front porch.

"Well, are you coming in or are you just going to stand there all day?" Alice teased as she walked through the front door. Hermione followed and was stunned at the beauty that was the living room. Beautiful furnishings were everywhere. The ceilings were high and had amazing lighting, although Hermione had no idea how they had electricity, seeing that wizards didn't find it necessary.

Through the door off the living room, Hermione noticed a black baby grand piano. _That would be Edward's_, she thought as she followed Alice through that door.

"Surprise!," came a loud chorus of voices as she came around the corner. Her whole vampire family stood there in front of a piece of strawberry cheesecake, Hermione's favorite.

"Surprise? What's the occasion?" she wondered as Esme rushed over to hug Hermione.

"We wanted to celebrate your first day of Hogwarts," Carlisle answered, taking his turn hugging his niece.

"Thank you," she replied, touched that they had gone to the trouble of it all.

"Its not everyday someone gets to take such amazing classes," Edward replied.

"Especially with so much you get to learn," Jasper added.

"Here's your favorite dessert," Emmett said, holding out the plate with the sweet thing.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, taking a bite of the cheese cake. "Oh, this is so good!"

"I'm so glad you like it sweetie," Esme led her to a sofa along the wall.

"We made it," Rosalie confessed as she takes a seat beside Hermione.

"Really?" she said, in shock that they would touch human food. Hermione knew how they felt about it.

Rosalie nodded, wrinkling her nose at the memory. "It was really disgusting."

"You really didn't have to go to all the trouble," Hermione said, quietly.

"We wanted to," Alice replied from the circle of Jasper's arms. She glared at Rosalie, knowing how Hermione felt.

"And we wanted you to know that we are here for you. We know that its a hard transition that you are having to make in such a short time," Carlisle added from an arm chair.

"And we want you to know that anytime you feel home sick or you need some where to run to, you can run here. This can be your home away from home." Esme finished, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione looked around the room, wondering how she ever thought that she could be alone here. She smiled at all of them, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you," was all she could say as she tried to keep her composure.

"We have one more thing we want to show you," Emmett said grinning.

"What? Do you have a swimming pool in the back yard or something?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"No, but that's actually a really good idea," Emmett stated enthusiastically rubbing his chin in thought.

"I don't think Albus would allow that, Emmett," Carlisle replied, grinning.

"Maybe," Emmett said, deep in thought.

"You've done it now," Rosalie teased Hermione as she stood and grabbed her hand to help her up."

"What did I do?" Hermione wondered, watching Emmett hurry up the stairs.

"You gave him an idea," Edward replied from her side, surprising Hermione. It was the closest that Edward had been to her in quite awhile. _I've missed this, _she thought, surprising herself. Edward grinned, but didn't mention it, for which Hermione was grateful.

Alice shook her head, but smiled, not wanting Hermione to think anything was wrong. _Cool down,Romeo, _she thought, trying to remind him to be patient.

"I'm sure that Emmett would have thought about a pool himself," Jasper replied as they made their way up the stairs.

"That's true," Rosalie agreed. "He has a thing for water."

"I sure do," Emmett replied from in front of the door at the end of the long hallway. "I've always wanted to swim with a shark, but they always swim away."

Hermione laughed at the thought of Emmett chasing sharks through the ocean.

"Move, you big oaf," Alice instructed Emmett teasingly. Emmett grinned and followed directions, revealing a wooden door with an "H" hanging in the middle of it.

"What's this?" Hermione wondered as she looked at each one of their faces.

"It's a room that we've made just for you," Esme replied.

"We know that you have a room in the castle where you will spend a lot of your time. We just thought that it would be nice for you to have a place to go if you just need to get away," Edward explained.

"And Carlisle talked to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal and they say its fine," Rosalie added, knowing that Hermione would be concerned about it.

"And you can bring your friends over anytime you like," Esme replied.

"But only if one of us are here," Jasper insisted, not wanting Hermione alone with...anybody.

"Do you like it?" Edward wondered as he opened the door.

Hermione gasped, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Its just like my room at home!" she exclaimed, slowly walking in, taking a look at everything.

"You don't like it," Emmett fretted, putting his hands on his hips, looking at everyone accusingly. "I told you we should have done something new and fresh."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing and hugging Emmett tightly. "I love it! It feels like I'm actually at home." She hugged each one of them, ending with Edward. "You're the one who decided to make it look like home, aren't you?"

"We all decided," Edward insisted, not wanting to take all of the credit.

"But it was his idea," Alice confirmed.

Hermione threw her arms around Edward and he held her close. Over Hermione's shoulder, he raised his eyebrows at Alice.

_Just because you need to be patient, doesn't mean you can't play up your assets,_Alice thought to her brother grinning.

"Thank you all so much," Hermione gushed, so grateful for her vampire family.

"You're welcome," Carlisle replied. "You can come here anytime you like. Well, except when you are suppose to be in class," he added grinning.

Hermione laughed, knowing there would be a very small chance that she would ever skip class. "I'll probably stay here on the weekends a bunch." She looked out of the window and sighed. She didn't want to leave, but she wanted to check over her work that she had done earlier in the day.

"I should probably be getting back to the castle," Hermione said.

"I'll walk you back," Edward replied from his place leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Hermione said, making her way past her vampire family, toward the stairs. "It's not that far of a walk."

"No, anytime you go back and forth between here and there, would you please make sure someone is with you? Please?" Esme requested, hugging Hermione tightly, but not too tight. "It would help me not worry so much about you."

Hermione grinned."Well, okay. If it will help you not worry, I'll let Edward walk me back."

"Thank you," Esme beamed, kissing Hermione's head.

"Good night everyone," Hermione said, waving as she and Edward walked out the door.

"Night!" she heard them saying.

Hermione smiled as they walked down the stairs of the porch and onto the path. She looked at the full moon, thinking how lucky she was to have such a wonderful family. _I wonder if mum and dad know about this house and my new room, _she thought.

"Yes, they do," Edward answered beside Hermione, where he walked with his hands clasped behind his back. With the moon shining down on him, walking along the path with the castle as his back drop, Hermione couldn't help but think that he looked like a prince from long ago. Like something she used to dream about as a little girl. _A prince out taking a stroll in the moonlite evening, _she thought as they got closer to the front entrance.

Edward smiled, but left her alone with the daydream.

"Your parents thought it was a wonderful idea. Esme didn't want your mother thinking that she was trying to take her place or anything."

"That's so Esme. I love her so much," Hermione replied, grinning. "My mum is my mother, but Esme ...I think she needs a title too," she insisted, trying to think of an approprite one.

"Well, you call Carlisle, Uncle 'C' sometimes. Why don't you call her Aunt Esme? I mean, they are married and all," Edward suggested.

"Thats a brilliant idea! I'll ask her next time I see her if its alright that I call her Aunt Esme," Hermione stopped and turned to Edward. "You really are a smart guy," she said teasingly.

"I can be that way sometimes," he replied good natured.

Hermione looked up at him and hugged him tightly, taking Edward off guard. "Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

Edward pulled her close, taking in the lavender scent that was so intoxicatingly Hermione. "You're more then welcome. I want you to know that I would do anything for you, Hermione. Anything you need just say the word and it will be yours."

Hermione pulled back a bit and looked up into his honey colored eyes. She knew he meant every word he said, making her heart skip a beat and her knees turn to jello.

Edward quickly, but reluctantly let go of Hermione and took a small step away from her.

"There you are,Miney," came a voice from the front entrance to the castle.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm her racing heart. Then she smiled, because she knew who it was.

"Hi George," she greeted him enthusiastically.

"Oh, hello, Edward," George said, as he hugged Hermione. "Or should I call you Professor Cullen now? Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward is fine," he answered dryly.

"Where have you been? We were starting to get worried about you. Harry and Ron had decided to come looking for you, but I told them I didn't mind," George explained to Hermione.

"I bet you didn't" Hermione barely heard Edward say under his breath.

Hermione gave Edward a look and turned to George. "I was at the Cullen's house. I have a room of my own there that my Aunt and Uncle made for me," she explained happily.

"The Cullen house?" George asked, confused. "I don't remember seeing a house here on the grounds except for Hagrid's old hut."

"Professor Dumbledore helped us construct a house that would be suitable for us to stay in," Edward explained.

"Oh," George answered, nodding his head. he understood that they needed their own space.

"Well, you should be getting up to your room and I need to go hunt," Edward said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I assume that you can see her safely to Gryfindor Tower?" he asked George.

"I can. I can even walk her to the stairs to the girls tower, if need be," George answered, grinning.

"Thank you for walking me," Hermione said to Edward.

"Anytime," he replied smiling at Hermione. "Have a wonderful evening."

"You too," George replied as he lead Hermione through the front door of the castle.

Edward stood on the path, watching as they walked into the castle. There for a moment, before George had shown up, he had almost kissed her. He grinned as he thought of this, turning to go back to the house.

_Edward Mason Cullen, _came the thought as he got closer to the house. Alice had been watching, of course she had.

_I'm not going to say this out loud, because Jasper would have a coranary. You need to be patient and stop. Be her friend, watch over her and let her be and make her own choices. You've already waited years. And really, whats a few more years when we are talking about eternity? _Alice thought gently to Edward.

Edward sat on the steps of the porch and looked up at the full moon. _I can wait, _Edward thought. _I'll wait as long as it takes._

_**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. Happy Reading. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Heres another chapter! Hope you like it. I don't own anything. **

Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur for Hermione. She got in the grove of classes, knew how to plan her time. She did as much school work as possible during the week so that she would have time during the weekends to spend in her new at her Uncle Carlisle's house. She had asked Esme if she could call her Aunt Esme and she had looked as if she could cry with happiness. Since then, Esme had been the happiest anyone had ever seen her. All because of a twelve year old girl.

Hermione hadn't seen much of Edward since their little stroll in the moonlight. He was always around, but they weren't ever alone. When she went over to the house, either George or Harry and Ron was with her. And the one time she had started off toward the house alone, Alice had appeared, insisting that Hermione came straight to see the new clothes the she had purchased. And it was always either Rosalie, Emmett or Alice that walked her back. She was beginning to think there was some kind of a conspiracy to keep her away from Edward. _But that's just silly, isn't is? _she often found her self thinking when she had a few moments to herself.

All of the first years were excited a few weeks before Halloween. They had waited to get the first flying lesson an extra two weeks because Madam Hooch didn't trust Emmett yet and didn't know if he could teach them anything. But after many reassurances from Professor Dumbledore and a huge donation of brooms from the Cullen's , Madam Hooch aloud the class to happen.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Ron said as they stood in the lines that Emmett had place them in.

The brooms were placed on the ground beside each child. Looking down at the boom beside her, Hermione wished that she had her broom with her. The brooms that Carlisle had purchased were better then Madam Hooch had ever taught with. They were Nimbus', after all but not the quality that Hermione was used to flying with around the burrow. But since it was against Hogwarts rules to have a broom with you first year, she would just have to deal with it.

"I hope I don't fall," Neville said over and over agin, holding his remembrall that his grandmother had sent to him.

"Don't worry Neville," Harry reassured his friend, patting him in the shoulder. "I've never flown either."

"You all are going to do fine," Emmett promised Hermione's group of friends. Then he looked at Hermione and whispered, "I tried to talk Madam Hooch into letting you use your own broom, but she wouldn't stand for it. Sorry."

"That's alright Emmett. These brooms Uncle C got are just fine," she insisted.

"Alright class," came the voice of Madam Hooch from down the line, calling the class to order. "My name is Madam Hooch and I am in charge of teaching you how to fly. I also take care of all things Quidditch," she added boastfully. Then she looked at Emmett, who stood next to her. "Oh, and this is my assistant, Emmett, but address all questions and concerns to me. Right then, everyone, now what I want you to do is stand directly beside your broom."

The students quickly did as she instructed, ready to be up in the air.

"Good. Now, with your right hand about it, I want you to instruct your broom to come up to where your hand is waiting. To do this, we say 'up'. Alright then, lets have a go at it. Say 'up'." Madam Hooch instructed.

"Up," Harry instructed his broom with authority. It quickly did as it was told.

"Up," Hermione said gently, causing the broom only to move slightly. "Up!" she said with more gusto, causing the broom to spring from its place on the ground, into Hermione's hand. "Thank you." she whispered to the broom the felt alive in her hand.

All around where they stood, kids were having trouble getting their brooms to cooperate with them. In fact, besides Hermione and Harry, the only other person whose broom listened was Draco Malfoy.

"Up!" Ron was screaming at the object beside him.

"Perhaps you should be a bit more kind when you say it," Hermione suggested.

Ron looked over at Hermione as if she had gone mad and looked over at Harry, who just nodded his agreement. Ron rolled his eyes, but decided to try it their way, seeing that they already had their brooms and all.

"Up!" He said sweetly, sounding as if he was talking to a baby.

"Up!" he said once more, causing the broom to finally listen, but managing to hit Ron in the head in the process, causing him to fall back hard.

"Alright everyone, that's enough," Madam Hooch interrupted finally before anyone else could get smacked in the head. "Are you alright, Mr. Weasleyl? How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, clearly concerned about the big pop knot that was forming on his head.

"He wouldn't know that even if he hadn't got knocked on the head, Madam Hooch. He's a Weasley, after all," Draco laughed loudly at his own joke.

Hermione and Harry started toward Draco as if to clobber him, but was stopped short with a hand on either shoulder. Emmett shook his head at them, but glared openly at the young Malfoy.

"Thats quite enough out of you, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Hooch scolded him. "Ten points from Slytherin," she added for good measure. "Emmett, can you carry Mr. Weasly to the hospital wing, please. I don't think he can walk."

"Yes, I can," Emmett replied, letting go of Harry and Hermione. "Be good," he quietly instructed Hermione before he bent down and scoped up Ron. "Up we go," he said, as he made his way toward the castle.

"Now then, every one take your broom and mount it like so," she instructed as she demonstrated the proper way to get on a broom. "Good, good. Now, do not lift off yet. I must make sure everyone is on properly. Mr. Longbottom, please land," Madam Hooch instructed, watching as Neville rose higher and higher. "Mr. Longbottom, come down here this instant!"

"I can't, Madam Hootch," Neville replyed as he got higher. "How do you work this thing?"

"Lean forward, toward the ground," Madam Hooch instructed.

Neville did as he was told but the broom seemed to have other ideas. It took off quickly, going this way and that.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, holding on for dear life.

"Everyone stay on the ground. I'll just have to go up and help him," Madam Hooch decided just as the broom ran right into a side of the castle , causing Neville to fall hard on the ground below. The whole class raced over to where he laid, holding his arm, in pain.

"Alright, back up everyone, let me have a good look at you," she examined Neville's arm gently and sighed. "It's broken, Mr. Longbottom. I'll have to escort you to the nurse as well. Class, you stay right here and stay on the ground. I will not be gone lone," with that Madam Hooch left the class,mumbling something about never having to take two kids in one class to the hospital wing before.

"I hope he's okay," Hermione said, turning to speak with Harry.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," Harry reassured her, patting her lightly on the back.

"Oh look," came the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy. "The boy who lived comforting a stupid half-breed. How...touching," he laughed as he threw a round glass object up in the air.

"Sorry Malfoy, I could understand you through that orb of jealousy that radiates off of you anytime you're around Harry," Hermione retorted back at Malfoy, her head held high. The kids from Gryfindor laughed, causing Draco to get angry.

"Isn't that Neville's remembrall?" Deam asked Harry, watching Malfoy throw it in the air again.

"Yes, it is," Draco responded, holding it for all to see.

"Give it here, so that I can give it back," Harry replied, stepping forward with his hand held out.

"Why should I?" Draco taunted, climbing onto the broom her had in his hand. "I'm not giving you this unless you come take it from me," he grinned as he lifted higher and higher/

Harry grabbed for the broom that was on the ground beside him, only to find a hand already there.

"You know Madam Hooch told us to stay on the ground, don't you?" Harry reminded Hermione, who let Harry have the other broom. He knew she didn't like to get in trouble.

"That's why we need to get it and be back down here quickly," she responded, taking off after Malfoy.

If Hermione didn't know that Harry had never rode on a broom before, she would have thought he was close to a pro. Draco ducked and weaved here and there, but Hermione and Harry kepp up with him, finally pining him in, making him livid.

"If you want it so badly, fine, go get it," Malfoy screamed, throwing the ball toward one of the castle windows. While Harry raced after the ball, Hermione chased Malfoy back towards his pack of friends.

"I got it!" Harry exclaimed, holding the small ball up high.

"Great job!" Hermione high fives Harry. He tossed her the remembrall, which she caught as easily as she had any of the balls they had played with at the Burrow last summer.

"We better land before we get caught," Harry suggested, heading toward the group of cheering Gryfindors.

"Brilliant job, mates," Deam complaimened as they landed in the middle of the.

"Thanks," Harry and Hermione replied, both blushing. Hermione looked over to see Emmett propped against the entrance to where he took Ron through a few moments before. He was grinning and shaking his head as he walked back to the class of students.

"Whats going on?" he wondered, startling all of them, except Hermione, who was biting her lip, nervous about getting in trouble.

"Harry and Hermione were on their brooms in the air," a Slytherin girl told, sticking her nose up.

"Were they?" Emmett asked. "I didn't see them."

"Yes, they were just a few moments ago," another girl added, coming to stand beside her friend.

"Really? Well, why were they up there?" he asked, pointedly. "Because if they were disobeying a ruse like not flying, I'm sure there was a good reason."

"Um, well," the first girl stammered, not wanting to rat out Malfoy.

"They were just showing out," a third gril insisted, smiling sweetly at an angry Hermione.

Emmett raised his eyebrow, waiting to see what else was said.

"They were trying to get Neville's remembrall from Malfoy, who took in and flew with it. He taunted them, trying to get them in the air," Dean replied, not wanting Hermione and Harry to be the only ones getting in trouble.

"Thank you, Dean," Emmett replied, patting him on the back, causing the boy to wince in pain from the 'tap'.

"Okay, fifty points from Slytherin for Malfoy stealing, flying and taunting. Fifty points from Gryfindor for two of you flying. But," Emmett added grinning."Twenty five points are awarded to Gryfindor for sticking up for a friend."

Hermione and Harry grinned, happy that they didn't lose too many points for their house.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Cullen. May I speak with you? Now," Professor McGonagal insisted from the entrance that Emmett had been in a few moments before.

Hermione and Harry looked at Emmett, hoping he could say something.

"She has higher authority then I do," Emmett said apologetically.

"Its okay," Hermione reassured him, patting his should as she followed Harry towards Professor McGonagal.

"Have a nice ride back to London," Draco yelled after them, laughing.

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Emmett announced, causing the laughing to stop.

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "But why?"

"Because I can," the vampire barked back, causing Draco to back away from Emmett.

_Edward_ Emmett thought, looking over to where he had been watching all of the events with Esme, who loved to watch the kids fly. _Will you go make sure that they don't get kicked out or anything? If they do, so should he, _Emmett thought looking over at Draco.

Edward, who was grinning, nodded and told Esme where he was going. Emmett and Esme watched as Edward followed Harry and Hermione into the castle.

**So what did you think? Let me know please, by reviewing. If you do, I'll give you a preview of chapter 11...if you don't want one, just let me know. :0) Happy Reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and I own nothing. **

Chapter 11

"Do we need to go pack?" Hermione whispered to Harry as they followed Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know," was Harry's response as they tried to keep pace.

"Come along," the professor instructed them as they turned toward the classroom where Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught. "Wait right here, you two," she instructed as she opened the door.

"Professor Quell, may I borrow Wood for a moment, please," Professor McGonagall requested, but obviously left little room for objections.

"Of ccccourse," he stuttered.

"What's wood?" Harry asked panicking, looking to Hermione for an answer.

"I have no idea," she replied, beginning to bit on her nails.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Cullen, this is Mr. Wood," the professor introduced them to a boy with brown hair. He was in another year at Hogwarts but still in Gryfindor.

"Oliver, nice to meet you," he said as he shook both of their hands.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I have some news for you, Mr. Wood," the professor announced excitedly. "I think I've found Gryfindor a new Seeker and a new Chaser," she smiled. "He's the captain of Gryfindor's Quidditch Team.

Harry and Hermione both let of a sigh of relief.

"Really?" Wood exclaimed, looking at the pair as if they were pieces of meat. "Are they any good? And aren't they both first years?"

"Yes they are both first years. And honestly, Wood, would I have pulled you out of class if they weren't any good?"

"No, no, mam' you wouldn't have," He replied. "We'll need to get them both good brooms. A Nimbus 2000 or something like that."

"I have a Nimbus 2000," Hermione replied quietly.

"Great then," Oliver smiled. "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow after classes," he turned and walked towards the door, then turned and said, "Welcome to the team, Harry and Hermione," as he walked back into Defense against the Dark Arts.

"You two can go back to class as well," Professor McGonagal said in way of dismissal. She turned the opposite direction from the way they had just came.

Harry and Hermione stood there for a moment not knowing what to think. Then they broke into giant grins and started talking at once.

"This is brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"We are going to be the first 1st year students to make it onto a house team in quite a while," Hermione informed Harry excitedly.

"Wait until Ron hears about this! He's going to be so mad that he missed it. We should go check on him right now," Harry replied, starting to head towards the hospital wing.

"We should go back to class, like Professor McGonagal advised us to do. We could have been in a whole lot of trouble but she let us on the Quidditch team instead," Hermione suggested.

"You're right," he agreed, turning toward the hall that lead to the main entrance.

"I get to have my broom here now since we are on the Quidditch team and OUCH! I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized as she ran into someone as they rounded a corner, as they held her up so she wouldn't fall.

"Hello Hermione, Harry," Edward greeted the pair, still holding onto Hermione.

"Hi," Harry replied, still unsure what to say to a vampire.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione wondered, somehow knowing that he must have followed them.

"Well, I was born in 19..."

"Stop that," she laughed, stepping out of his arms. "You know what I mean."

"Emmett was worried that you two were going to get thrown out of school or something," he answered honestly.

"But you knew what McGonagal was thinking. Why didn't you just walk over and tell him it was okay?" Hermione asked.

"You were watching us outside?" Harry wondered, embarrassed that a teacher had seen him purposefully disobey rules.

"Yes, Esme likes to watch people fly. She wouldn't ever fly herself, but she can't get enough of watching it. And technically, Harry, I'm not really a teacher, just a student adviser." Edward answered, purposefully avoiding Hermione's question.

"Shouldn't you have, 'advised' us not to fly?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Well, probably, but I knew that Hermione could fly and I couldn't have stopped her without getting hurt."

"No, you couldn't have," Hermione inturrupted, grinning, as they slowly walked down the hallway.

"And I was pretty sure you could handle yourself on a broom, even though I knew you had never flown before," Edward explained.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Thanks."

"No problem. Malfoy needs a lesson in humility. And I think you two just gave him one," Edward said, grinning.

"Harry! Hermione!" exclaimed a voice from up ahead.

"Hi Dean. Is class over already?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes. Madam Hooch let us out early, since there were so many people not there," Dean answered. He looked over to where Edward stood next to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Mr. Cullen," he greeted Edward respectfully.

"Hi, Dean. You can call me Edward," he insisted.

"Oh, okay," Dean replied awkwardly. Then he looked over at Harry and said, "Let's go check on Ron and Neville. Did you two get into trouble?"

"No, not even close!" Harry exclaimed, grinning. "Bye guys," he said as the two boys headed to the hospital wing.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Hermione called after them.

"What happened?" They heard Dean ask Harry.

"McGonagall put us on the Gryfindor Quidditch team!" Harry exclaimed.

"Awesome!" they heard Dean exclaim as they rounded the corner.

Edward chuckled and looked at a smiling Hermione. "It is rather awesome that you're on the team," he told her grinning.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Hermione grinned. Then she glared at him and said,"You never did answer my question."

Edward grinned and asked,"What question are you talking about?"

"Why you followed us even though you knew we weren't in trouble," she replied, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh that one," he took a few steps closer, until he was almost touching her. "I wanted to see how excited you got when you found out you would be on the team." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love to watch your face light up when you got excited," he said softly.

"You do?" she wondered, not knowing what to think.

"Yes, your smile light up everything around you," he replied, smiling as he took a step closer.

Hermione wasn't sure how he could have gotten any closer, but her did.

"Hi Hermione!" came Alice's voice from down the hall. Edward sighed and took a few steps back from Hermione.

Hermione, who was beyond confused, just looked at Edward, wondering what would have happened.

"Hello, Edward," Alice greeted her brother, glaring at him.

"Alice," he replied through clinched teeth.

"Hermione!" Alice said, trying to get the girls attention.

Hermione shook her head and looked at the concerned pixie. "Alice, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I saw that you got on the Quidditch team! Congratulations!" She exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

"I have a present for you," she sing-songed, holding up a bag.

"Alice! You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, hugging Alice once again.

"Sure I should have," Alice insisted. Then she looked over at Edward, who was watching Hermione intently. "Emmett wants to know what happened with Hermione and Harry. He's looking for you," she told him.

"Alright," he replied. He looked over at Hermione and waved. "See you later," he said as he walked quickly towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

_What's with him? _Hermione wondered as she watched him walk angrily down the hallway.

"So do you want to open it or not?" Alice teased her, swinging the bag back and forth, grinning.

"Sure," she laughed, taking the bag from Alice. There were two pieces of clothing. She pulled out a read jacked, with gold around the collar and around the wrist. The material was like the wind pants, that were the same color red, with a gold strip down the side of both legs.

"Oh Alice!" she exclaimed. "I love it!"

"You do?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Yes, I do! It's the first piece of clothing that you've bought me that I actually think looks comfortable," Hermione replied, laughing.

"Hey!" Alice pouted. Then she grinned. "You get to have your broom!"

"I do!" Hermione exclaimed as they started walking towards the hospital wing, Alice knowing that Hermione would want to check on Ron and Neville.

"I'll have to send mum and dad an owl to ask them to send it," Hermione said. She looked over at Alice, who looked up at the ceiling. "Did you already tell them?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. But while we were fixing up your room, I saw a glimpse of you flying in Gryfindor colors, so I asked your dad to send your broom, which is sitting in your room at the house right now." Alice answered.

"Really?" Hermione squeaked, extremely excited to know that her broom was so close. "Thank you so much, Alice," she hugged her.

"Well, here's the hospital. Harry and the gang will be waiting for you," Alice said, about to turn and leave.

"Hey Alice," Hermione started, but she cut her off.

"I already have him one, too. I'm taking it to McGonagal to give to Harry in just a few minutes," Alice replied grinning as she practically skipped down the hallway.

"Thanks Alice!" Hermione yelled after to vampire, who waved as she turned the corner.

Hermione grinned and walked into the big room. It had several hospital beds lined on both walls, making an isle down the middle of the room. She saw that two beds were occupied next to one another, with a handful of visitors.

"Hey, look everyone, its our new chaser!" Fred exclaimed as she got closer to the group, causing Hermione to blush.

"I thought you said Oliver said to keep it quite," Harry replied, trying to take the attention off of Hermione. She smiled her thanks.

"Its all Gryfindor in here," Fred defended himself.

"Bloody wish I would have been there," Ron complained from his hospital bed.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Hermione wondered, walking closer to stand between Fred and George.

"Oh, I feel alright. Just got a nasty headache," Ron replied, holding the side of his head.

"He's got a concussion," came Carlisle's voice from behind them. Hermione turned to see her uncle grinning ear to ear.

"Congratulations on making the Quidditch team, Mione!" he exclaimed, hugging his niece and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Uncle C!" she replied, hugging him back. "You haven't told dad, have you?"

"Of course not," Carlisle assured her, picking up the clipboard at the end of Neville's bed. Hermione walked over and checked on him, finding out his arm was broken.

"Are you going to have to get a cast?" Hermione asked, already feeling sorry for him and his months of having it on.

"What's a cast?" George asked, coming and standing close to Hermione. There arms were touching, which caused Hermione to grin and blush.

"A cast is something muggle doctors use to fix broken bones," Carlisle explained, coming to stand between the two. George blushed slightly, causing Hermione to giggle. She had never seen him do that before. "And no, wizarding medical care is much more advance and complex then anything I've ever seen. Madam Pomfey will have them both fixed up in no time." He looked at both clipboards and replied, "You guys better get out of here, before she gets back."

Waving their goodbyes, they left the hospital wing.

"Well, I'm going to go tell Hagrid before dinner," Harry said. "I'll see you lot there," he said in way of goodbye as he and Dean walked away.

"Wood wanted to talk to me about nicknames for the two of you," Lee said. He saw the confusion on Hermione's face and laughed. "I commentate the Quidditch matches."

"Oh okay," she replied, silently hoping they would just call her Hermione.

"I think I'll go with you and help," Fred decided, winking at his twin. "I think I have a few good nicknames for this one," he grinned at Hermione. "Maybe something like, 'Ms. Blush Alots'." He ran off laughing.

"I wonder when he's going to get tired of teasing me about my blushing?" Hermione asked looking at George. They were they only two in the quite hallway and she wasn't sure what else to say. It was one of the first times in her life that she hand no words.

"You want to walk with me back to the common room?" George said, offering his arm and smiling.

"Of course," she replied, taking his arm. They walked down the hall, arm in arm. "Are you excited?" George wondered.

"Oh I am. And I'm so nervous. I haven't been flying very long and I don't know if I'll be a good chaser. And I am TERRIFIED that I'm going to get thrown off of my broom," Hermione confided in George, telling him everything she was worried about. "And what if one of those huge Slytherins run into me? I'm not that big and..."

George turned her around in front of him, cutting her off. "There's no reason to be scared. Or nervouse. I've seen you fly and you're amazing. And Fred and I are the beaters, so you have nothing to worry about," he said boastfully, grinning.

"You, I trust, but Fred might just let on come my way for the fun of it," Hermione replied, starting to turn to continue walking. George gently grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Fred love to joke, as much as I do. But," George paused, trying to find the right works. "He would never hurt someone on purpose. Especially someone I find so amazing." He then placed her arm back where it had been a moment before and lead them toward the Gryfindor common room.

**So, did you guys like it? If you did, please review. A couple of questions for you guys...if you have ideas for nicknames for Harry and Hermione, let me know please. I also want to know if you think I should put the whole seen in where they discover Fluffy...and if so should I put it in the story now or later then whats in the first book? I would love your feedback. One more thing, if I were to write a story on just Harry Potter would you read it? It would be a Draco/Hermione story. :) I just discovered those and I'm hooked! :) Sorry that I'm taking a few minutes on and Authors note, but thanks for reading it. Happy Reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! 100 reviews! Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me. Hope you like this chapter. I own nothing...I wish I did. :) **

Chapter 12

Hermione couldn't believe it was already Halloween. Everything had been happening so quickly that she felt she hardly had time to breath.

Oliver had taught them the basics of Quidditch. He had been surprised that Hermione had known so much since she had basically lived her life as a muggle up until a few months before.

Harry was a a natural at the sport and you would have thought you had given Wood a million gallons instead of two new players.

"We're going to win the cup for sure!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

They had practice three times a week. Wood had put a spell around the arena, with McGonagals permission, to make sure no one saw what they were practicing or who they were practicing with.

Her father had been ecstatic when he found out that Hermione was going to be on the Gryfindor Quidditch team. Alexander promised his daughter that he would be in the stands watching. Her mother had even said she would come, but she wasn't as thrilled as her husband. Rebecca didn't like the fact that her only child was going to be flying around on a broomstick, while balls tried to hit her.

Hermione was wide awake when morning arrived on October 31st. She was exhausted from all of the Quidditch practices and her homework assignments, but she was excited about the Halloween banquet that would be taking place that evening. She quickly showered and dressed in her robes, before making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she got there, she noticed it was almost empty. _I guess I could have slept longer. Oh well, I can do some reading, _Hermione thought as she pulled out her copy of Hogwarts:A History to read while she ate. She helped herself to some eggs and toast and began reading. She barely got halfway through the first paragraph when an annoying voice interrupted her peaceful meal.

"All alone, aren't we, Cullen?" Malfoy said in way of greeting from behind her. She turned to glare at him and notice that Crabb and Goyle weren't with him.

"I suppose we are," she acknowledged briefly before turning back to her breakfast and her book, trying to ignore him.

"So," Malfoy began, taking a seat beside her. "Where have you and Potter been sneaking off to for hours on end?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Malfoy," she replied, turning the page in her book.

"Why not, half breed? You ashamed to be Potter's girlfriend?" he sneered, with that irritating smirk of his.

"I'll have you know, I'm no ones girlfriend," she informed him, deciding to ignore the half breed comment. _Why give light to stupidity? _she thought, pleased with herself for keeping her cool.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"From what I've seen, it looks to me like you have a while line of boys, lying in wait. Potter, that Weasley twin, that old vampire. Why, Cullen, if you ask me.."

"I dont' remember asking you anything," Hermione interrupted, growing more irritated.

"Maybe not, but let me give you a little bit of friendly advice. Where I come from, when boys are lining up like that, it only means one thing," he replied softly, almost friendly.

Against her better judgement, Hermione found herself leaning closer, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means," he stated softly. "That you are a SLUT!" Malfoy declared loudly, laughing as he left the Gryffindor table to join Crabbe and Goyle who were holding their sides, laughing hysterically.

Hermione's face turned bright pink as she gathered her things and ran as fast as she could out of the Great Hall. She ran past Fred, George and Lee, who were just coming in for their breakfast.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" George wondered, quickly following after the crying girl.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, running quickly for the nearest girls room, slamming the door behind her. She ran to the nearest stale and locked the door and cried.

George made his way back to the Great Room and sat down next to his twin.

"What happened?" Fred asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," George replied, taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Ron and Harry came in and sat across from the.

"What's wrong? Someone take your box full of jokes?" Ron asked his sober looking brothers, laughing.

"No, you idiot," Fred replied, angrily. "Something happened to Hermione."

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded. He and Hermione had become closer friends in the weeks that they had practiced Quidditch.

"We don't know, " Fred ansered, looking over at a quiet George with concern. "We came in for breakfast and she was running out of the room crying."

"She wouldn't tell me what was wrong or what happened. I don't think I did anything to make her angry," George fretted, hating that Hermione was so upset.

"I think I know who did it," Harry replied angrily. He was facing the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy, Goyle and Crabb, smirking and looking their way. George and Fred turned to look and George's face turned blood red. He quickly stood up, knocking over several glasses of juice.

"George," Fred started, standing as well.

"Shut it," he barked back at his twin as he stomped over to the Slytherin table. "What the HELL did you do to her?" George roared at the three first years.

Crabb and Goyle looked slightly shocked at the uproar, but Malfoy just sat there, smirking.

"I'm sure I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about," the blond replied.

"I know you do! Don't act like you're innocent, you stupid son of a..."

"George," a voice said from behind him. The enraged twin turned to see the two new student advisers standing behind him, along with Madam Hooche's assistant.

"What?" George barked angrily. He quickly began calming down, much to the delight of malfoy, who was watching the four with amusement. "Stop doing that, Jasper." George begged,wanting his rage back to pummel the jerk.

"Sorry man. Can't do that," he said, with true sorrow in his voice.

"Emmett needs you and Fred to help him with the polishing and the repair of the brooms today," Edward informed the two, Fred having been behind his brother the whole time. "You've been excused from classes today," he added, answering Fred's unspoken question.

"Come along, boys," Emmett said, smiling at the pair, patting George on the back. He was proud of the boy for taking up for Mione. He just wished they could have let the inevidable happen and let George take a few swings. But Alice said he would have been expelled because of Malfoy's father and Hermione would have blamed herself.

"Have fun doing a house elves work, Weasels," Malfoy called after them, causing the Slytherin table to laugh. Emmett grabbed both twins by the back of their robes and lead them out.

"One hundred points from Slytherin," Jasper announced calmly. _Calm DOWN, Edward, _Jasper chanted over and over again, reminding him what would happen if he didn't.

"What for?" a fifth year demanded from down the table.

"For being jerks," Jasper answered. He turned to walk out of the Great Hall, but stopped when he noticed Edward not beside him. "Edward," he warned, but Edward held up his hand.

"I'm okay," he reassured Jasper, never taking his eyes off of a now terrified Draco Malfoy.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. If you ever, ever even mutter a negative word about Hermione Cullen again, no dementor in Azkaban, no official at the ministry, will keep me away from you," he advised the blonder, who was visibly shacking. "Do we understand one another?"

"Yyyyes sir," Malfoy answered.

"Good," he turned to leave and thought better of it, and turned back to the side kicks. "Same goes for you two," he informed Crabb and Goyle, who stopped snickering. Edward then turned and joined Jasper, making their way out of the Great Hall.

"You think that was a little harsh?" Jasper wondered.

"Not at all," Edward answered.

"Me either," Jasper agreed as they made their way to find Alice.

Alice and Rosalie walked quickly down the hallway that Alice had seen in her vision a few moments before. She wished that she had seen it before it happened, but it was a spur of the moment decision from the blond hair jerk. _I hope the boys get to George and Fred quickly, _she thought as they rounded a corner. _Thank God Dumbledore had been with us so he could excuse them from class for the day. There's no way George could have concentrated today and there's an ever better chance he would have gone after Malfoy again. _

They knew they were close when two girls walked by them, talking about a girl who was crying her eyes out.

"Poor Hermione," Rosalie sighed. "I want a piece of that boy," she added angrily.

"Violence is never the answer," Alice replied. "He'll get what's coming to him soon enough."

They opened the door to the restroom and could hear the quite sobs of Hermione.

"Mione," Alice said quietly. "Its me and Rosalie. Can you open the door so that we can come in?"

"Or so you can come out," Rosalie suggested, not wanting to step one foot into that bathroom stale. Alice glared at her, while Rose just shrugged.

"No, I'm alright," she said through sobs. "You can go back to your busy schedules. I"ll be fine right here."

"Mione, please let us in," Alice pleaded. "Or at least talk to us about what happened."

"You saw what happened!" Hermione screeched through her sobs. "You know that he called me a ...a...slut."

"But you're not one," Rosalie declared. "Just because some immature jerk calls you one, doesn't make it so. You haven't done anything wrong."

There was silence for a few minutes while Hermione process what Rose had said.

She sighed, tears still falling down her face. "But he's right, you know."

"How do you figure?" Alice wondered.

"I'm always around George or Harry or Edward or Ron or Fred. Name any of my friends and every last one of them are boys. I don't have any girl friends. Just boys who are all over protective."

"Alice? Rosalie? Hermione? Can we come in?" came Edwards voice from the door.

"Are you okay, Mione? Is there anything we can get you?" Jasper's voice asked.

A fresh round of sobs started up in the stall where Hermione sat. "See? I told you!"

"Talk to her," Rosalie sighed. "I'll get rid of Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb," she walked swiftly out of the bathroom, coming face to face with said idiots.

"What the hell are you two doing here? DOn't you have somewhere else you need to be?" Rosalie barked at the started boys.

"We cam to check on Hermione," Jasper answered, not understanding the hostility that radiated off of his sister.

'And no, we really don't have anywhere else we need to be," Edward mumbled, sadly hearing all that thought going through Hermione's head. _I caused some of this pain, _he realized, shaking his head. _I really should have been listening to Alice. _

"Well, I suggest you find somewhere else to be," she saw how upset and worried they both were and sighed. "This is a girl thing, guys. If you want to do something to help Mione, go check on her friends. And make sure that they stay away from here, please."

"I think we can do that," Jasper replied. Edward nodded, agreeing to help in anyway he could. He figured it was the least he could do to help this situation that he helped create.

"Now go," Rosalie demanded, pointing down the hall. She stood there and watched as her brothers raced down the long hallway. She sighed, turning to go help Alice.

Hours later, Hermione still sat in the bathroom stale, but she had stopped crying.

Rosalie and Alice had stayed with her all day, talking to her. They told her she most defiantly was not a slut and anyone that thought so was an idiot.

To be a slut you have to do a whole lot more then just kiss one guy, Rosalie had said. Hermione didn't even count the kiss that Fred had given her that summer back at the Burrow.

Alice had insisted that having boys for friends was a good thing. She had promised that she would have a really good friend next year and then another one a year or so. It always made Hermione smile when she said things like that. Alice doesn't say things about the future very often, unless its life or death.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She could tell by the poor lighting that night had fallen. Which meant the Halloween banquet was going on. _And I'm missing it, _she thought sadly. _I shouldn't let a stupid boy like Draco Malfoy ruin my first Halloween Banquet. Now open that door, wash up and get to that feast, _she scolded herself. Hermione stood and unlocked the door, finding two grinning vampires.

"Its so good to see you out and about," Alice teased, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Let's get you cleaned up so you can get to that banquet," Rosalie replied, guiding Hermione to a sink.

For the next few minutes they washed her face, fixed her hair and added lip gloss. Hermione had no idea where the brush or the lip gloss had come from, but she knew better then to question Alice or Rosalie when they were playing dress up.

"You can't even tell you've been in a toilet stale all day," Rosalie complemented her work as she stepped back to inspect the finished product. As Hermione was turning around for Rosalie to view, they heard Alice gasp.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking down at her robes to see if she had gotten something on them. She looked up to see Alice far away in one of her vision.s

"Hermione, get in the stale," Alice demanded quietly.

"What? Why?" Hermione wondered. They had been at her to get out of there all day and now Alice was pushing her back into it.

"Do it NOW, Hermione," Alice pushed her in quickly and shut the door.

"What is it, Alice?" Rosalie wondered, coping the fighting stance that the pixie had crouched into.

"A troll," she answered quietly, watching the door.

"Alice, Rosalie," Hermione whispered opening the door to try and see what was going on.

"Get back in there," Rosalie hissed at Hermione as the door to the bathroom opened loudly.

_EDWARD! EDWARD! _Hermione screamed in her thoughts. _Please bring help!_

"Get back you ugly thing," Rosalie yelled at the troll as it swung its club, hitting all of the stales at once, causing Hermione to scream. Alice punched it in the stomach, causing the big oaf to fall back and hit the far wall.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" the troll roared and lunged at the three ladies.

**So, what did you think? If you would, please, please, please review. It makes me write quicker. Oh and I know that Hermione was a little out of character in this chapter, but she was upset. Anyway, I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Happy Reading. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like it. I own nothing. **

Chapter 13

_Me find something. Me not know what, _Edward heard someone think as he stood right outside of the Great Hall. He was watching the Halloween festivities, wishing that Hermione would come out of the bathroom. He had heard her thoughts over the last few weeks and knew how excited she was about the banquet.

_Stupid Malfoy, _he though looking over at the Slytherin table where the blond boy sat, drinking pumkin juice and having a grand time. Hermione should be the one having a grand time, but the idiot had to open his mouth.

"Troll in the castle! Troll in the castle," came a frantic voice, interrupting Edward's musings. He looking into the great hall and saw the weird Professor Quill looking rather pale. "Thought you should know," the terrified man added, right before he fainted.

Ciaos ensued for a moment until Dumbledore got things under control. "Silence! All students go to your houses. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Edward saw Jasper and Emmett make thier way over the them.

_Who let the troll in? _Emmett asked Edward silently.

"I don't know," Edward answered quietly as students hurried past them.

"Where's Hermione?" a voice demanded out of no where. Edward turned to see George and Fred, arms crossed in front of them, waiting to be answered.

"She's," he started, but was inturrupted with something only he could hear.

_Edward! Edward!, _he heard Hermione think. He would know her voice anywhere. _Please bring help!, _she begged frantically.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded as he saw Edward's face become so distorted.

"Hermione," Edward answered in one word. All five men took off down the corridor to where they could hear Hermione screaming.

Emmett banged the door open as they filed in, Fred and George with their wands drawn. They saw Hermione curled up in the very corner of the bathroom, crying wet from the water spewing out of the broken facets.

Rosalie and Alice were taking turns beating the troll to a pulp, causing him to sway back and forth.

"Hi honey," Alice greeted her husband as she kicked the troll, causing him to fly past the stunned boys, and hitting the wall.

"I think he's hit that wall before," Fred observed.

"Hello dear," Jasper replied, smiling at his little pixie.

"I thought I told you to stay away," Rosalie glared at Edward.

"I called him," came a small voice from the corner. All eyes turned to the frightened little witch.

"We had it under control," Alice reassured her, as she quickly walked to Hermione's side and hugged her.

"You're so small. And Rose isn't massive either. I just didn't want anything to happen to you guys. It would have been all my fault," she replied through a new batch of tears.

"Sweetheart, none of this is your fault," Jasper walked over and put his arms around the two most important people in his world.

"If I wouldn't have been in the bathroom crying like a big baby all day, then Alice and Rosalie wouldn't have been in here," she retorted back at him.

"Your right. And then some other girl may have been in here and gotten hurt or worse," Rosalie replied, her arms crossed in front of her. "So people should be thanking you."

"Thanking me for being such a big wimp and not standing up for myself? Some Gryffindor I am," Hermione sighed as she wiggled out of Alice and Jasper's arms.

"You are one of the best Gryffindors," Fred insisted.

"You are the first, first year to make it onto the Quidditch team in over 100 years," George added.

"Hermione Cullen has the best marks of anyone in out house, seventh years included," Fred continued.

"And you've won the hearts of anyone who has half a brain in less then three months," George concluded, smiling at the red faced girl, praying that she would believe what he said.

"Really?" she asked quietly, looking around the room and seeing that they all agreed with the twins.

"FRED! GEORGE! Look out!" she exclaimed. With everyones attention focused on Hermione, no one had payed attention to the giant troll that had been leaning against the wall.

With some of the quickest reflexes that Hermione had ever seen, George pulled out his want and screamed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The trolls club flew out of his raised arms and smacked him hard in the middle of his head.

The troll growled loudly as he fell back down, completely passed out.

"Well done,George!" Fred congratulated his brother, smacking him on the back.

"That was almost as quick as a vampire," Emmett complimented the red head.

"That was brilliant," Hermione replied, still standing in the corner.

"Thank you," George said as he walked towards her. "You know, you don't have to stand in the corner anymore," George teased her quietly. "You are quite safe now." He smiled and offered Hermione his hand, so that she wouldn't fall over the debris that was all over the bathroom.

"What on earth?" came a startled voice from the doorwar. They all turned to see Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Quill standing there, taking in the site.

"What's going on here? Weasley's, Cullen, why are you not in your common room?" Snape demanded.

"Hermine was with Rosalie and I and she needed to go to the restroom. We came in here and the troll showed up," Alice answered, smiling sweetly.

"George and Fred were asking us a question and I heard a scream from this way. They came with us," Edward added.

"They showed up as Alice and I kicked the troll against the wall," Rosalie continued the story.

"Mione was in the corner among the debris, so George tried to help her out. We weren't paying attention to that thing and Hermione warned us that it had gotten back up, ready to start swinging again," Emmett said, grinning.

"That's when George pulled out his wand and levitated the trolls club, knocking it unconscious," Jasper finished the story of half truth's.

"Well, it seems that the troll issue is under control. Professor Quill, would you please go let Professor Dumbledore know?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked.

"Of Ccccorse," the professor studdard.

"Weasley, Weasley, Please accompany back to your dormitory. The feast is being served there now," she instructed the twins.

"Of course," George replied, grinning. He offered Hermione his arm, which she gratefully excepted. As they walked out, McGonagall stopped them.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for bravery in the face of a crcious, she replied smiling the tiniest bit.

"Thank you," he replied, beaming. Hermione grinned up at him as they exited the bathroom.

"Professor Snape will you help me relocate this troll, please," Mc Gonagall asked as soon as the students left.

"We can move it if you would like us to," Emmett offered, not knowing how the two wizard would carry the gigantic creature.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, but I think we can manage," Snape replied, pulling his wand out to levitate the troll.

"Well, I suppose we'll just go back to our house," Alice announced, walking toward the door.

"Good night," Professor Mc Gonagall said as she helped Snape start levitating the massive creature.

The vampires nodded and walked quietly back towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

"That was an eventful evening," Emmett replied.

"We had it all under control, you know," his wife poked his arm angrily. "Alice and I almost had him knocked out before the 'Hero Squad' decided to come and try to save the day."

"Oh,leave them alone," Alice replied. "Edward heard Hermione asking for help. She was scared and thought that we might need help."

"Well, I'm going to go shower," Rosalie announced. "I've got to get this troll stench off of me."

"Need help?" Emmett asked slyly, following his wife into the house.

"Are you coming in?" Jasper wondered, offering Alice his hand.

She smiled, but shook her head, pointing over to where Edward had sat down under a tree. "I'm going to go talk to him for a minute."

"Don't be too long," he replied, smiling down at her.

Alice kissed him, smiling. "I won't," she promised. Quickly, before Jasper could pull her back, she walked over and sat next to her brother.

"You didn't cause any of this," she told him.

"Sure I did. I should have left her alone, like you told me to do. I mean, if that Malfoy kid saw it, who else has?" Edward wondered angrily. He hated himself for the pain he had caused Hermione.

"That Malfoy kid was just being a jerk," Alice started. "He named Harry too, you know. Harry is like a brother to her, or he will be. And people just think that you are protective of her because she's Carlisle's niece. You would be the first to know any differently."

"That's true," he smiled half heartedly. "Alice, how do I let her be? How do I let her make mistakes and choose what she does and..." he hesitated.

"And who she wants to be with?" Alice supplied quietly. Edward nodded grimacing with the thought of her with someone else.

"Well, you love her, don't you?" Alice asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes," he replied, without any hesitation.

"Then it should be simple. At least in theory, probably not in action," she corrected herself. "The definition of love that I've always like is this: putting the needs of the one you love before your own wants or needs. Doing what's best for Hermione, in the case. Do you think that she needs to have the chose to live her own life and make her own decisions, with out constantly having you in her face, correcting her?"

Edward looked out over the grounds, stareing up at the massive castle that cast shadows all around. He really hated it when Alice made sense. He hated it more when he had to admit that she was right.

Sighing, he grinned and looked over at a very smug pixie. "She deserves that and so much more," he agreed.

Alice patted her brothers back and stood up, dusting off her pants. "I always knew you had the potential to be smart," she said, laughing. "I'm going to go find Jasper. You okay now?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to sit out here for a while, then maybe come in," he replied.

"Alright," she turned and walked toward the house.

"Alice?" Edward called to his sister.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thanks for the help," he said, grateful for her help.

"Your welcome."

Despite the fact that Rosalie and Alice had dolled her up not even an hour before, Hermione knew she looked horrible. She was wet from the sink pipes and she had little pieces of debris all in her hair. At that moment, she was very happy that she wouldn't be walking into the common room alone.

"You ready?" George asked as they reached the fat ladies portrait.

"I guess," Hermione answered, fidgeting with her wet robes and dirty hair, trying to fix it all.

"You look fine, Mione," George promised her.

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "It just looks like you survived and angry Mountain Troll attack," he teased laughing. Seeing the look on his twins face, he quickly gave the password and walked through the door.

"Stupid git," Hermione heard George mumble as they followed him into a packed common room, full of food and lots of stares toward the new comers.

"Oi! Where you been?" Ron asked with a full mouth.

"We've been worried about you all day," Harry replied, putting his full plate down and hurrying to Hermione's side. "What happened to you? Did Malfoy..." Harry's face got red at the thought of Malfoy having anything to do with why Hermione was hid away all day.

"Relax, mate," Fred replied, grinning at Harry. "We'll tell you in a few minutes."

"But first let's let Mione get some food in her belly," George finished Fred's thought.

"Okay," Harry consinted, going over to retrieve a plate for Hermione to fill.

"Thank you," she replied smiling. She was thankful to all of her guy friends for their help. Filling her plate to the brim, she made her way over to the table that Ron and Harry had been sitting at. They pulled up four more chairs, for the twins, Hermione and Lee, who had come over to check on them.

"I thought I had gone completely mad," Lee was telling Fred as they walked over and took their seats. "One minute you two are right behind me and the next its like you had apparated somewhere else completely."

Fred laughed. "We were worried about Mione, since we knew she had been in that bathroom but wasn't sure if she had left or not."

"And with that troll on the loose we didn't want her to be alone if it found her," George finished his brothers sentence once again.

"What happened Mione?" Harry asked, using that nickname that had become who she was to the first group of friends she had ever had. She looked around at the five boys that waited to hear about the adventure she had that day and wondered how she could ever thought it a bad thing to have guy friends. _I was an idiot to listen to anything that prat Malfoy had to say, _she thought as she took a sip of pumpkin juice before she told them the whole story.

Hermione told them of waking up early, because she had been so excited about her first Halloween banquet. She told them about arriving to the Great Hall early and everything that Malfoy had said.

"When I get my hands one him," Ron said, interrupting Hermione's story.

"You'll have to get in line," harry informed the youngest Weasley at the table.

"Thank you boys, but I think I can handle myself from now on," Hermione replied, smiling.

"But you don't have to," Lee protested, who was as angry as the other four, which was a surprise to Hermione.

"You'll always have us," George assured her, grinning.

"I don't think you'll ever get rid of him," Fred, added teasing his twin.

"Shut it!" George demanded, whacking him on the back of the head.

Growing impatient, Ron inturrupted. "What happened after that? Where were you three all day?"

"We were helping Emmett with the Quidditch brooms because Alice had a vision that if either one of us lost our temper and punched the little git, we would get expelled," Fred answered, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"What?" Hermione gasped, not knowing this bit of information. _I would have hated it if they had been expelled because of me, _she thought.

George glared at his twin, knowing Alice probably didn't want Hermione to know. "Its alright. We stayed away from him," he assured her.

"You better all stay away then," she warned them, not wanting anyone to have to leave Hogwarts.

Not wanting to promise her he would, Harry changed the subject. "Where were you, Mione? And why do you have all of that in your hair?"

"Well," Hermione began, and went through her whole day, telling her friends about everything. George and Fred helped finished the story, telling them about knocking the Mountain Troll out.

"What a brilliant adventure," Ron declared, holding his over stuffed belly. His eyes droopy, he yawned, causing a chain reaction.

"I must go take a shower," Hermione announced, standing. "Good night."

"Good night, Hermione," they chorused, watching as she walked up the girls staircase.

Lee waited until she was completely out of view before he spoke. "Ok, so what are we going to do to Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure," George replied.

"But its going to be HUGE!" Fred declared, grinning devilishly.

**What did you think? Please review. If you have any ideas, just let me know. :0) Happy Reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I know you have been waiting for this for a long time. Hope it doesn't disappoint. I don't own anything...my husband is just dressing up like a Death Eater for his works Halloween party tommorow. :) **

chapter 14

_Why are boys so stupid? _hermione asked herself a week or two later. Between the twins and Lee and then Harry and Ron, she felt like she was constintly lecturing someone.

The morning after the troll incident, Malfoy had challenged Harry to a wizarding duel. Harry had excepted, naming Ron his second, even though he had not even known what a wizarding duel was. Between Ron and Hermione, they were able to explain it tohim It was suppose to be in the trophy room at midnight, but Malfoy never shower up. Mrs. Norris had thought, with Flith right on her tail. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had to run and hide. The room they had chosen to ecape to was home to a giant 3 headed dog.

"'What kid of school IS this?" Hermione had exclaimed when they had gotten safely back to the common room.

Neville, who had been outside the common room, having forgotten the new pass work, ran straight upstairs after the whole ordeal and wouldn't speak to any of them.

"Serves us right," Hermionekeep saying over and over again. She knew they should have never goon wondering around the castle at night and now they had found a creature who most certainly should not be in there. Harry was determined to find out what was under the door it was protecting.

A few days later, MORE unusual accurances happened. They were walking toward potions class, when a sea of Slytherin ran past them, itching and screaming. The entire Slythering house had been infested with a rare batch of magical itching powder. All of the bottom levels of Hogwarts had been affected too, causing Snape to cancel his classes. That night at dinner, Snape announced that if he found out who was responsible for the prank, he would make suer they they were expelled.

Malfoy looked over at their table and glared often. Hermione noticed that he had big welts all over and sighed. She had heped beyond hope that it hadn't been her friends, her boys, but seeing that Malfoy and his goonies looked to have the spots worse, she knew better.

_I should have known better then to believe them, _she thought as she walked toward the Qudditch pitch alone the Friday before thier first match. She was currently giving George, Fred and Lee the silent treatment. Ron and Harry had done little in the way of the prank, at least thats what Alice had assured her when she had asked.

Alice and Rosalie weren't very happy with Emmett and Jasper either. Apparently teenage wizards weren't the only ones who liked a good prank. Hermione wasn't sure how they had helped but she had seen them inconspiculasly high fiving each other a few days later. _At least __**those **__vampires will talk to people, _she thought sarcastically asshe walked into the areana. She hadn't brought her broom, because she was scared that she would fall off of it. She needed time to think and she had learned at the last practice that on a broomstick was not the time. She was mad at a vampire too, but not Emmett and Jasper, althought they really shouldn't encourage George and Fred. Hermione was furious with Edward.

Ever sense the troll incident, he refused to say more then two words to her. If they passed each other in the halls of Hogwarts, he would not and say, "Ms. Cullen." _Ms. Cullen?, _she had wondered. _maybe he was just being funny, trying to do a bad impersantation of Professor Snape. _But then, when she hadgone to the house for the weekend, he acted the same way. That was, until he had left altogether and hadn't returned until Monday morning. Hermione had asked Alice if she had done anything wrond and ALice had answered that he needed to go hunting.

Now, sitting in the dirt underneath the rings, she wasn't so sure. Edward had been someone she consided she was close to. Someone she could talk to and he always know what to say. Now, he wouldn't even let Hermione ask hom a question, let alone just chat. She sighed again, picking up some dirt and letting it run through her fingers. It was something that she used to do when she was younger and she would go to the beach with her parents.

"Hey Mione," she heard a voice behind her. She didin't move, she just sat there, playing in the dirt. She knew he would come to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat beside her, watching as she did the same thing over and over agiain. It seemed to sooth her, so he decided to try it. Once, twice, three time. "This is nice," he declared, smiling.

Hermione hadn't looked up, for she knew the voice beside her. She had known that voice for half a year. She tried to stay in her own little world, but somehow anytime he smiled, if she ever thought he smiled, she had to look at him.

"Its nice," George repeathed, smiling shyly.

She nodded her agreement and gave him a small smile. Hermione didn't know if she still wanted to be mad at him or not. It took too much energy and with the whole silent Edward thing, she could really use her friend. Her first, true wizard friend.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly, startling George briefly, butthen he grinned, happy that she had started a converstation.

"I kind of followed you," he answered teasingly.

Hermione grinned and looked over at George. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I follow you everywhere," he said, winking.

She blushed and laughed the first true laugh she had experienced in a few weeks. "So, should I be worried about my safety, Mr. Stalker?" she wondered.

"No," George answered. "I believe there is also a pixie like vampire that knows where you are all the time, too. Actually, she sent me to get you."

"Really? What for?" Hermione asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"I can't tell you," he replied, getting up off the ground and offereing Hermione his hand.

Hermione crossed her arms, refusing to budge. "I'm not going until you tell me what she wants."

"If I tell you, Alice will kill me," George answered.

"So its a surprise from ALice?" she asked suspisiously. She was always suspisous when if came to Alice and her surprised.

"Its not just form Alice," George assured her, offereing his hand once again. "Will you come with me? Please?" he pleaded.

She looked up at him and sighed. She knew Alice was waiting and didn't want her angry with either of them. _Besideds, _Hermione thought, _I trust him. _She gave him her hand and George pulled her up very gently. "Thank you," she replied, blushing.

"Your welcome," he said, leading her towards theCullen house.

"I don't know what this 'surprise' is, but you're staying with me until its over," she ordered him s they walked up the front steps. "Please," she added at the last minute before opening the door.

"I will," he assured her.

They walked into the massive entry space and saw that no one was there.

"Where are they?" she mumbled, looking around. "Hello?" Hermione called out.

"We're in here," Alice voice floated in from the kitchen. Hermione grabbed aholdof Georges arm and squeezed, making sure he was still there, as they walked into the kitchen.

There was good of all sorts scattered about the counters, all of Hermione's favorites. The walls and ceilings were decorated in Gryffindor colors and broom sticks floated here and there. The room was full of her team plus Ron and Lee, her two friend who were not on the the house team. She was about to tell Alice that this was the best surprise ever, when she noticed two people in the middle of it all. Two people who she hadn't seen in several weeks.

"Mum! Dad!," she cried, letting go of Georges arm and running into their open arms. hermione didn't know why, but she burst into tears. "I'm so glad to see you," she sobbed into her parents shoulders.

"Don't cry, love," Alexander lovingly rubbed circles on his daughters back. He looked over at his wife, who had tears streaming down her face as well.

"You've grown so much," Rebecca sobbed, pulling her daugher out at arms length to take a better look at her.

"I haven't grown that much," Hermione laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You have!" her mother insisted. "Just look how big your.."

"So who wants to eat?" Alice asked loudly, saving Hermione from a truly embarrasing moment. The girls in the room were sure of what Rebecca was going to comment, but the boys had no clue.

"I do," Ron exclaimed, stepping up to the buffett style line that Esme and Rosalie had begun.

"Thats nothing new," Fred commented, stepping behind his little brother.

"Harry come here," Hermione called to her best friend.

They boy with unruly black hair shyly made his way over to the little family.

"Harry this is my mum and dad. Mum and Dad, this is one of my best friends, Harry Potter," she introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you, dear," Rebecca replied,shaking the hand that the boy respectfully offered. She truly didn't understand who the boy was; she only knew that her daughter was friends with him.

"Harry, is a pleasure to finally meet you," Alexaner replied, happily. "Hermione told us how you both made the Quidditch team. What postion are you playing?"

"Seeker," he answered, smiling.

"Just like your dad," Alexander found himself saying.

"Did you know my father, sir?" Harry inquired,wanting to hear anything he could about the man he never knew.

"I did," he answered the boy. "And your mother as well."

"Really?" Harry replied, excitedly, hoping to heard stories.

The two walked towards the end of the line, talking the whole time.

"So, were you surprised?" Alice asked Hermione, coming up and hugging the girl.

"I am!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was going to be some form of tortue,like more new clothes or something," Hermione teased.

"The nights still young," the vampire reminded heras she walked away from the mother and daughter.

"I'm so glad to see you," Hermione told her mom, realizing how much she truly had.

"Me too," Rebecca agreed,hugging her again. "Lets go eatbefore the Weasley boys hot it all up," she suggested, causing Hermione to laugh. And for the first time in a while, the young witch didn't notice that a certain mind reading vampire was no where in site.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I had help from one of my AWESOME reviewers, waterflower20. Thanks for your help and your ideas. Things are going to be speading up...skipping a year or two...just covering major things that happen. What do you think about that? Please review and let me know. The more reviews I have for a chapter, the quicker I write. Its like fuel. :) Anywho...happy reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go. I hope you like it. I do not own anything. I wish...**

Chapter 15

Hermione had never been more nervous in her entire life. Not the first day of school or even her first day at Hogwarts. Compared to this, the sorting hat being placed on her head was like wearing an overly talkative birthday hat.

As she sat in the locker room, waiting to play her first REAL game of Quidditch, Hermione felt like everything she had ever ate was going to come up.

"All right team," Oliver Wood called the team to order, although no one was even talking. "Lets go out there and show them just how good we are. And lets show off our two secret weapons!"

Everyone clapped, smiling at Hermione and Harry, causing both to turn the color of the Weasley's hair.

As they walked toward the field, Oliver walked beside his 'secret weapons'. "You nervous?" he asked them.

"Terrified," Harry confirmed, Hermione nodding in agreement. "I'm scared a bludger is going to knock me clear off of my new broom," Harry informed the two, holding on tight to his Nimbus 2000.

"That's natural," Oliver assured him. "I felt the same way. I actually was knocked off of it though."

"What happened?" Hermione wondered.

"I was in the hospital wing for a week and a half," he replied, nonchalantly as he walked out onto the field.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and turned around, trying to get away from the madness that was Quidditch. Unfortunately, Fred and George were directly behind them.

"Don't listen to Wood," Fred replied, grinning, turning Harry back toward the field.

"We won't let anything happen to you," George added, smiling down at Hermione. "I promise."

"Alright," she breathed, turning and walking beside him as they walked out onto the field. The stands erupted in cheers all seemingly for the Gryffindor team. All of Hermione's fears vanished as she mounted her broom and kicked off, grinning.

She loved the fill of the air wiping her pony tail about. Madam Hooch had to whistle twice to bring her to their starting possessions. She noticed her whole family sitting in the same box as Dumbldore. Everyone was there except for Emmett, who was on the ground, watching from below and Edward. Edward was hardly every around anymore.

"I want a fair game. On my mark," Madam Hooch announced loudly, causing Emmett to open the box that held the various balls that were needed for Quidditch. Holding the quaffle in her hand, she yelled, "Three, two, one. Go!" She flew up out of the mayham as she threw it in the air. Hermione raced towards the ball catching it before anyone else got the chance. She quickly flew toward the goals at the end of the pitch, barley avoiding being hit by a bludger. It was quickly hit towards a member of the opposing team, thanks to one George Weasley. She grinned and easily made her first ever goal for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The stand erupted with shouts of happiness for the your Gryffindor.

"Good job, Mione!" Harry shouted from above, where he was looking for the snitch.

"Thanks" she replied, flying to the other end, wanting the quaffle back.

It was a good game, Gryffindor only up by a few points. Half way through, when Hermione was on her way to the other side of the pitch, she noticed something weird happening to Harry's broom. At first, Hermione thought that her friend was just bored, having not found the snitch. But after several moments, she could tell that something was majorly wrong, as Harry hung upside down off of his broom.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, totally forgetting about that game of Quidditch that was taking place. She pointed her broom towards him, hoping maybe she could help.

"Oh crap," Alice suddenly exclaimed, looking frantically around at the other stands that were around the Quidditch pitch.

"What's wrong?" Jasper demanded, standing as his wife did.

"What's going on with Harry's broom, Dear?" Rebecca asked her husband. "Is it suppose to be doing that?"

"No, its not," Alexander replied angrily, standing as well. "What's happening, Alice?"

"I can't tell who it is, but someone is hexing his broom," she answered, just as angrily. She hated not being able to tell them who was doing the hexing.

"What's Hermione doing?" Esme wondered, worriedly.

"Oh Merlin, she's going to go try to save him," Alexander replied, running down the stairs to find a broom to go save his daughter.

"Will she be hurt is she does that?" Rebecca asked, following her husband, Alice and Jasper down the stairs.

"She could get caught in the middle of the hex," Alice answered quietly.

Edward was watching the game from the top of the Astronomy tower. It was days like this that made him glad that he was a vampire and could see perfectly from miles away.

He was so proud of Hermione. She was quite the little Quidditch player, she'd already made three goals all on her own. He could only imagine what she would be like as she got older.

Edward hated having to stay away from Hermione. He felt as though it was slowly killing him all over again. She thought he hated her, that he didn't want anything to do with her ever again.

_Oh Hermione, _he thought running his hand through his hair. _If you only knew._

_I've got to try and help Harry, _he suddenly heard Hermione think frantically. He looked to see Harry, hanging upside down off of his broom. On pure instinct, he ran at full vampire speed down the toward, out of the castle, towards the Quidditch pitch.

As Ron sat, helpless to do anything, he scanned the different stands, looking to see if anyone was going to do anything to help his two best friends. The closer Hermione got to Harry, the more she lost control of her broomstick.

He noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, along with the vampires Alice and Jasper were running down the stairs of their stands. Ron say that George was trying to get Hermione to move away from Harry. As he looked at the stand where most of the professors were sitting, he noticed that Professor Snape was saying something, but since no one seemed to be listening to him, Ron found that suspicious.

"Some ones cursin' Harry's broom," Hagrid declared, outraged.

_Snape! _Ron thought, watching as the potion master continued chanting. He noticed that the professor never took his eyes off of Harry. Ron ran out of the stands, trying to figure out a way to stop the professors curses.

_What would Hermione do?_he thought as he ran up the stairs of the bleachers Snape was in. _Something to cause a distraction, _Ron decided, pulling his wand out of his pocket. He was hiding under Professor Snapes seat and so he decided to give it a go from there. With a flick of his wrist and a few mumbled words, sparks escaped for the end of his wand, catching several robe on fire above him. Several professors stood up, stomping out the fire. Ron ran quickly out of the stands and looked up at the sky to where Harry and Hermione had been.

A huge grin spread across his face and he pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed happily as he ran back up into the stands to enjoy the rest of the game.

Just as Emmett was handing Alexander and Jasper brooms to go in the air and help the two children, Alice began laughing.

"Its alright you two. Look," she replied, pointing in the air where Harry was now back on his broom correctly. "I didn't think that he had it in him," she added as Hermione went back to trying to be a ball hog.

"What happened?" Alexander demanded, still holding the broom and watching the sky intently in case something else happened.

"Ronald Weasley sat fire to a group of people over in that stand. I'm not sure who he was aiming for because for some reason I couldn't see who was hexing Harry," Alice explained.

"It was Snape that he was aiming for," a voice answered behind them. Edward stepped out onto the field. "I heard him exclaiming how awesome he was for pulling a fast one on him," he added, smirking.

"Severus wouldn't do that," Alexander replied confidently. "There's too much of Lily in that boy for him to lay a finger on him."

"Whose Lily?" Jasper wondered.

"Harry's mum," Hermione's father answered as they looking up in the sky to see Harry take a dive toward the ground.

"Is there something wrong with his broom again?" Rebecca worried.

"No, he's seen the snitch!" Alexander replied excitedly. This was the first Quidditch match he had seen in person in quite some time.

They all watch as Harry raced here and there after the persnickety golden snitch, finally landing in a heap of legs, broom and robes on the ground, face first. As they rushed toward the Boy who Lived, he turned over and looked to have something in his mouth. Holding his hand under his chin, he spit out the little flying ball and held it high for all to see.

"He's caught it! Harry caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan yelled from his commentating spot in the bleachers.

Hermione and the rest of the team Gryffindor quickly made their way to the ground, surrounding a dazed, yet happy Harry.

"Brillian catch, mate!" Fred replied.

"And you didn't even need to use your hands," George added.

"Maybe we should all try flying without hands," Fred said.

"If we did that, maybe we would win the House Cup this year," George mused, placing his finger on the side of his chin, as if he were thinking.

They all laughed at the twins back and forth conversation.

"Harry, if you play like that every game, we WILL win the cup at the end of the year," Oliver replied.

"Well, I hope that my broom doesn't go crazy every game," Harry confessed, grinning broadly. "And if I understand the rules of Quidditch correctly, I don't think you are suppose to catch the snitch with your mouth, are you?"

"Well, no," Oliver admitted. "But the rest of it was brillian. We will be having practice in a few days. I'll let you two know when," he said as he headed towards the dressing room.

"Did I do alright?" Hermione asked her father, who was beaming.

"No, you didn't," he replied, trying not to grin. "You did brilliantly!" Alexander exclaimed, picking his daughter up and twirling her around and around.

Hermione laughing, holding tight to her father's neck. "Put me down, daddy!"

He place her gently back on her two feet, still beaming. "I'm so proud of you. You really were brilliant."

"Stop that," Hermione replied, blushing. "You have to say that because you are my dad."

"He's right though, Mione," George said coming up to stand next to her. "You are one of the best Chasers I've ever seen."

"And he's not just saying that because he has a mad crush on you," Fred added, teasingly. Alexander laughed loudly, not able to hold it in. Fred started walking quickly towards the locker room, knowing his brother was going to get him.

"I'll see you in the common room, alright Hermione?" George said, blushing slightly.

"Alright," she replied rather awkwardly. _He fancies me? _she thought, surprised.

"I'm going to go see what George does to Fred," Harry declared, grinning. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Good to see you again," he added, before running after the twins.

"Nice to see you, too," Rebecca called after the black haired boy, smiling.

"Your hair is a mess," Alice declared, suddenly, looking over at Hermione.

She felt her pony tail coming out of her rubber band, but the young girl didn't care. "I just finished playing a game of Quidditch, what do you expect?"

Jasper laughed, recieving a glare from his wife. "What? She's right," he replied defensively.

Hermione grinned, loving the fact that her whole family was there to see her first game of Quidditch. _Even Edward, _she thought, noticing him standing to the side. _When did he get here?_

"You played well," the young vampire complemented her.

"Thank you," she replied cautiously, thinking of a book she had once read about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Edward winced, but knew he deserved it. Hermione stared at him unapoligeticlly for the thought that had went through her head of the two face person. For that, Edward gained more respect for the young witch.

"Your welcome," he replied, smiling slightly.

"You had better go get cleaned up," Alice said, pushing Hermione toward the girls dressing room. "There's going to be a party in the common room and you don't want to be late, seeing that its your celebration too."

"Alright," Hermione said,rather reluctantly. She wasn't a very big party person and she knew if Fred and George had any hand in it, wildness was almost guaranteed.

"Go have fun," her father insisted, giving her a tight hug.

"We love you," her mother said, hugging her tightly.

"We'll see you at Christmas," Alexander assured her.

"And you can invite anyone you like," Rebecca added, thinking of the young Potter boy who basically had no family.

"Alright," Hermione replied,smiling. "I love you."

"Love you, too," they called after her as they watched their little girl walk towards the dressing room.

**So, what did you think? I know it was a long time coming, but I should be able to update a little more during the holidays, as I have no work to do. Do you like it? Do you have any ideas? I'm think of going ahead in time, just a bit. Maybe to Christmas of her second year. I don't want to go too fast, but I know we need to get out of first year. :) Anywho...please please please review. I LOVE them...and they make me write quickly. :) Happy reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go! I own nothing...what a shame. **

Chapter 15

The next few weeks went by in a blur and before they knew it, the Christmas holiday was upon them.

Hermione had asked Harry if he would like to come home with her, since he really didn't want to go back to the Dursley's.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Harry had replied, his cheeks turning pink.

"It would be no bother at all," Hermione had tried to reassure him. "My mother would love to have another face to stuff and I'm sure my father had more stories to share with you about you parents." She knew that bringing up his parents was what her father would call 'pulling out all of the stops', but she honestly didn't like the thought of her best friend at Hogwarts all alone.

"I'll think about it," he promised.

A few days later, the Weasley's informed Hermione and Harry that they would be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays because thier parents and Ginny were going to be visit one of their older brothers for the holiday.

"I'm going to stay here with them, then," Harry let Hermione know.

That evening, she owled her parents to let them know.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I can't believe the holidays are only a few days away! I can't wait to see you both!_

_I'm writing to let you know that Harry will not be coming home with me for Christmas. The Weasley kids are staying here for the holidays and I think that Harry was looking for a reason not to come with me. Not because we aren't friends but because he may have worried that it would look weird. Its going to be weird not seeing everyone everyday._

_Speaking of everyone, have you invited Uncle C and everyone forthe holidays? I thought I would aks you before I asked them._

_I love you both!_

_Hermione_

The next morning at breakfast, the last morning before the break began, Hermione received a letter from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for letting us now. Esme and your mother have actually been talking back and forth since the Quidditch match about the holidays._

_Why don't we come there? Unless you are really home sick, that it. If you like, you can stay in your room at their place the whole time with us. Let us know what you think as soon as you can so that we can run it by Dumbledore. I'm sure it will be fine, though. He likes me._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Hermione didn't think she had ever smiled brighter in her entire life. It was such a brilliant idea. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it herself.

"What's got you so happy, Mione?' George asked as he took a seat next to her.

"They didn't decide to cancel the holidays in order for us to learn more, did they?" Fred teased as he took a seat next to George.

"No. Just a moment. I have to write my dad back," she replied, pulling a piece of parchment out of her bag along with a quill and ink.

_Daddy,_

_What a brilliant idea! That way the boys can come over and have a real Christmas with us! That would be awesome. I can tell them right? Also, can we get them presents? Like more then one? I want it to be a brilliant Christmas for everyone. I'm pretty sure that Harry's never had a big Christmas before. _

_I can't wait to see you guys!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She quickly folded the letter and gave it to her father's owl, who had patiently waited on her.

"Please take this to daddy," Hermione requested, giving the owl a small piece of toast. The beautiful bird nipped her finger affectionately and left to deliver the piece of parchment.

"So are you going to tell us whats made you so happy?" Ron asked, chewing on some bacon.

"Well, it looks like I get to spend Christmas with you," she replied, smiling.

"You're not going home?" Harry asked, worried that he was the reason. She was always trying to look out for him and Ron and if she thought they would be getting into trouble, he wouldn't put it past her to stay to watch out for them.

"Nope," she answered, happily.

"Won't your parents be upset?" Ron wondered.

"Nope," Hermione answered, putting some jam on her toast.

"You mean they don't want you to come home?" George asked, sounding a little upset. He was happy they would have tons of time to spend with one another over the holiday, but he didn't like that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen didn't want their daughter to come home. It just didn't seem right.

"Of course they want me to come home," she assured him.

"Then what then?" Fred asked, amused at the look of annoyance of Harry and George's faces. "Why aren't you going home?"

"Becaudse they are coming here, if Dumbledore approves it," she answered, grinning broadly.

"Really?" George asked, smiling.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. _I'll get to talk to Mr. Cullen about my parents after all, _Harry thought happliy.

"Yes. We'll have a tree and there will be present for all of us. My mother will stuff us all with her delicious sweets and we will all be thoroughly stuffed," Hermione informed them all happily.

"That sounds great, but where will that happen?" Fred wondered.

"At out place, of course," came a voice from behind the group of friends.

"Alice! When did you get here?" Hermione asked, hugging one of her favorite people in the whole wide world.

"I just saw that you are staying here and Alex and Rebecca are coming to stay with us for the holidays, too. So I thought I would come say hi and see what the boys want for Christmas," Alice answered.

"But don't you already know what we want?" Fred asked, teasing the small vampire.

"Well, I saw what I bought you, but that doesn't mean that's what you want, is it?" she replied.

"Toche'," the twin said, laughing.

"So what do you boys want?" she asked again. Alice had made Hermione write out a list weeks before. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that she had made copies for all of her family members.

"I've always wished for a new broom, but I always figured I would get a brand new one when I get my own job," Ron replied, shrugging as if he really didn't care.

"Any type of jokes are fine with us," Fred replied.

"As long as they work," George added, smiling.

"What about you, Harry?" Alice asked the boy who was quietly eating.

Harry looked up from his breakfast, his cheeks a little on the red side. "I don't know."

"There has to be something you wished for and never gotten," Ron replied.

"Everything I ever wished for I never got," the black haired boy said quietly.

"Oh," the youngest Weasley boy replied, blushing.

"So you don't care what you get?" Fred asked.

"I'll be grateful for whatever I receive," he finally said, quickly looking over at Alice, hoping she would stop this conversation that had turned rather embarrassing for him.

"Okay," Alice replied, smiling knowingly at him. She stood from the seat she had taken and walked away saying, "I'll see you soon."

Two days later, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley boys, including Percy, had been invite over to the Cullen's house to make Gingerbread house.

When they walked into the house, they were greeted with the smells of sugar cookies and gingerbread. The house was as decorated as Hogwarts, with trees, lights and garland.

"Wow," Ron said in awe as they all removed their hats and scarfs.

"Esme always does it up right for Christmas," Emmett informed them, smiling affectionately as she walked into the foyer.

"That's the only way to do Christmas," Esme said, patting her son on the back. "I'm so glad you got to come. We're going to have so much fun!" She hugged each of the kids, including Percy, who never had been a hugger, but couldn't really help himself hugging her back. She reminded him of his own mother.

"Let's go into the kitchen where I've sat up lots of things to make our houses," she insisted, ushering the group into the kitchen.

The scene that met them in the kitchen was quite impressive. There were sheets and sheets of gingerbread, several bowls of icing and tons of packages of candies, muggle and wizarding alike.

"What kid of candies are these?" Ron asked, picking up a handful of colorful candy.

"Those are called 'M&M's'," Harry informed him, smiling as he took a seat between Hermione and Ron.

Ron smelled the candy and looked it over for a second longer before popping one in his mouth. The smile on his face widened as he shoved a whole handful of the chocolaty treats into his mouth.

"Oi, Ronald. Shouldn't we be saving those to put on our houses?" Percy asked as he pulled the sleeves of his sweater up.

"Don't worry," Esme assured them as she opened a cabinet, revealing several bags of candy. "We have plenty."

They all got started on their gingerbread creations. Fred and George decided to make a massive Quidditch stadium, complete with flying pretzel and licorice brooms. Percy made a replica of Hogwarts, with illuminated windows and all. Ron tried to make a gingerbread Burrow house, but keep eating more of the food then creating. Hermione decided on a castle, like one she had seen on a movie when she was younger about a princess. Harry had decided to make a simple gingerbread house. As Esme helped here and there, Emmett had been put on camera duty, both the muggle kind and a wizarding one as well.

"This way we can make scrap books for Molly and Arthur and one for Alexander and Rebecca," Esme infomred them.

"And of course one for Harry to have as a reminder of his first Christmas at Hogwarts," Hermione quickly added, not wanting Harry to be left out.

"Of course," Esme agreed, showing them the three albums she had already purchased.

"Where's everyone?" Hermione asked a while later.

"Alice and Rosalie are shopping. Jasper and Edward went hunting and Carlisle-"Emmett started but was interrupted.

"Is right here. And I found some people while I was out," the older vampire replied happily, walking into the kitchen followed by Alexander and Rebecca.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, forgetting all about her gingerbread castle. She ran towards them and hugged them tightly.

"Hey honey," Alexander greeted, dropping the bags he had been carrying to hug his daughter.

"You just keep growing," Rebecca gushed, fluffing her brown hair.

"That's what you keep telling me," Hermione laughed.

"Hello, boys," Alexander said, walking over to the table where the Weasley's and Harry were putting the finishing touches on their creations.

"Hello, Mr. C," Fred gretted him happily, causing Alexander to laugh.

"Mr. C, huh? I like that," Hermione's father replied.

"These are gorgeous ginger breads! Are those flying broomsticks?" Rebecca asked, in awe of their work.

"Yes, Mam', they are," George answered, smiling up at the women who looked so much like her daughter.

"What a brilliant idea," she complemented the twins, taking a seat at the table. "Percy, that's a beautiful Hogwarts."

"Thank you," he replied, putting his finishing candy on the castle.

"Ron, where are all of your decorations?" Alexander teased the youngest Weasley boy, who had chocolate all around his mouth.

"I have some," the boy said defensivly, causing Alexander to laugh.

"Hermione would do a Cinderella castle, wouldn't she?" Rebecca asked her husband, smiling affectionately at her daughter.

"Who is Cinderella?" Ron asked.

"She is a girl who becomes something she never dreamed she could be," Hermione answered, smiling dreamily as she worked on the castle.

"That sounds like you, Mione," George observed.

"She's always be a pricess," her dad agreed, smiling.

"Stop that, Daddy," the young girl insisted, blushing furiously.

"Oh Harry! I love your house! It's classic!" Rebecca replied, smiling over at the dark haired boy.

"Thank you. Its like the ones I would see on TV," he replied,smiling shyly.

"Are you still working on those houses?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice came into the kitchen, carrying tons of shopping bags.

"They are doing a wonderful job," Esme told her daughters.

"They are," Alice agreed, smiling. "I've got every ones gifts," she added, teasingly.

"Can we see them now?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Is it Christmas morning?" Alice asked back, her hands on her hip.

"In two days," he answered.

"That's when you can see them," she said, smiling as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen for having me over to make these houses. I must go back to the castle now, though. I'm meeting a friend who has also stayed behind for the break," Percy announced as he stood to walk toward the door.

"You're more the welcome. I hope you will come for Christmas," Esme said as she walked him to the door.

"I wonder who he has to meet," Fred said.

"Did you even know he had friends?" George added, causing Ron to laugh loudly.

"That's not very nice," Hermione scolded.

"But its so true," Ron insisted.

"Mr. Cullen, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Alexander walked over and took the seat next to him as the Weasley boys and Hermione discussed who could be Percy's friend.

"I was wonder how I could get people presents. There's not a store at the castle and I've never had money to spend before and I've certainly never had friends," Harry rambled quietly.

Alexander nodded his head, remembering back to his own Hogwarts days. "I have an idea. Why don't you let me talk to Dumbledore and if he says its okay, I'll take you to Hogsmead tommorow. Does that sound okay to you?"

Harry grinned widely. "That sounds brilliant."

**So what did you think? I know I said that I would be jumping forward, but I really wanted to do something with Christmas. LOL...anywho...if you have any ideas, just tell me and I will give you credit. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am so thankful for you. Please review to make my Christmas a little happier. :) Happy Reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Readers,

I hate doing this to you, however, for a while all of my stories are on hiatus. I'm very, very sorry. There are somethings that have happened in my personal life that I need to take care of and I can't write and take care of these. So, until I can fix my personal life...this is it. I love you all and you have no clue how happy all of you make me. I need to grown up and take some responsibility. This includes giving up reading fic too. Its going to be hard, really hard, but I'm going to do it...because I have to. Again...I am so sorry.

Misti D


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 16

The next morning, Christmas Eve morning, Harry, Hermione, George, Fred and Ron found themselves in the small village of Hogsmead. Professor Dumbledore had owled the Dursley's and the Weasley's the night before asking their permission to let the boys go to Hogsmead with the Cullen's.

Molly and Arthur had immediately owled back, saying that their children had permission to go anywhere with the Cullens. The Dursleys had written back that they didn't care what happened to Harry. Dumbledore had interpreted that as a yes.

"This is so exciting," Hermione replied as she walked along the snowy path that lead to Hogsmead.

"I've never been Christmas shopping before," harry said, equally as giddy as Hermione.

"When we were younger, we would all go to Diagon Alley together," Ron said.

"We would pull names out of a hat," George recalled.

"And we would buy a gift for mum and dad together," Fred added, smiling at the memory.

"I've never been Christmas shopping in a Wizarding village before," Hermione informed her friends.

"It's not much different then Christmas shopping in London, dear," Alexander said from behind the excited group of kids. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Rebecca had all tagged along to chaperon and do some last minute shopping themselves. "The only real difference is that the will be magical quality, instead of muggle quality."

"Is there much difference?" his daughter wondered.

"It all depends what you are buying," he answered as the group walked in to the small, bustling village.

"Lets all split up," Alice suggested. "That way it will be quicker and less crowded in the stores."

"That's a great idea," Alexander replied. "Harry, why don't you come with me and Rebecca?"

"George and Fred can come with us," Rosalie said, looking over at her husband who grinned. Emmett, George, and Fred got along extremely well.

"Hermione can go with us," ALice insisted, grinning and winking at her favorite little girl.

"And Ron, would you like to come with Carlisle and I?" Esme asked, putting her hand on his shoulder in a very motherly way.

"Sure, I guess," he answered awkwardly.

"Lets all meet back here in about an hour and a half," Alexander suggested.

"Sounds good," they agreed, all going off in different directions.

"So, Ronald, do you know what you want to buy?" Esme asked, as they walked along the streets.

"I don't know," he replied quietly, turning red with embarrassment. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look, knowing what was wrong.

"Do you know who you would like to buy for?" Carlisle wondered, deciding to try there and see if he would answer.

"I would like to buy something for Harry and Hermione. Maybe something small for George, Fred and Percy. But I only have a few coins, so I'm not sure what I can afford," he admitted, looking extremely embarrassed and ashamed.

"Ron, how about we go look in some stores and see what you find. If you need some extra money, we can cover it." Carlisle offered, smiling kindly down at the red head boy.

"I don't know when I would be able to pay you back," he replied, not wanting to just take money without being able to pay it back.

"How about you pay us back by helping wash the Christmas Eve dishes tonight and the Christmas brunch dishes tomorrow," Esme suggested.

Ron grinned widely, excited to be able to shop for the people he cared for. "Okay."

"So boys, who are we shopping for?" Emmett asked Fred and George as they made their way into the joke shop.

"Well, we need to by a small something for Lee and Ron," Fred answered, looking at a couple of boxes of exploding snaps.

"And Harry and maybe Percy,"George added, picking up a box of several jokes.

"And George wants to get Hermione something special," Fred said, winking at his twin.

"But I'm not sure if we've got enough for everything," George admitted, knowing that they hadn't sold very many of their homemade pranks this year.

"We've got this," Fred assured his twin, patting his twin on the shoulder before walking over to the other side of the shop, to look at the exploding chewing gum.

"Are those trick wands?" Emmett asked as he followed Fred.

"George," Rosalie said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yes?" he asked, confused as to what Rosalie would want to tell him. She had always been nice enough, but had never actually taken the time to talk with him.

"Do you know what you want to get Hermione?" she wondered. "Hopefully nothing from here."

George laughed. "No, she's defiantly not a joke shop type of girl. She deserves something better. I'm not sure exactly what it is that I want to buy her, but I'll know it when I see it."

Rosalie reached into her pocket and pulled out a fist full of coins. "This is for you to buy her something that's good enough for her."

George looked at the money in shock. "I can't...I mean I would like to...but I don't think I can take that. I don't like charity and I don't know if or when I could get allof this back to you."

"George, this is not charity. If anything its me trying to make sure that Hermione has an amazing Christmas. It's not for you, its for her," Rosalie insisted. "And if you fill like you need to pay me back, then just write down how much I gave you and give me a few coins every time you get a little."

George looked at Rosalie's out stretched hand and sighed. Fred wouldn't like or agree with it, but he wasn't the one who wanted to show Hermione how much she meant to him. "Alright, I'll take it. And I promise to pay you back as soon as I'm able to."

"Well, don't rush. I'm not going anywhere," the blond said, dropping the coins into his hand.

"Alright, Mione, where to first?" Jasper asked, smiling down at his favorite human.

"Well, I would like to buy something for Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Lee, Mum, Dad, Uncle C. and Aunt Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, you and Alice...and I guess Edward," Hermione replied, counting off everyone on her fingers.

"You don't have to buy us anything," Jasper assured her.

"I know I don't but I really want to," she replied, grabbing both of their hands.

"Do you have any ideas?" Alice asked.

"Well, I know that Lee and Fred would love some kind of joke," she answered, leading them towards the joke shop.

"Fred's in there," Alice informed her.

"Okay. We can go there later. I know that Ron loves to eat so I was thinking maybe some candy for him," Hermione said, turning to walk towards the Honeydukes.

"Ron is there," Alice warned once again.

"Well, I have no idea what to get everyone else," the girl huffed, plopping down on the bench that sat across from the entrance to the candy shop.

"Don't give up, Mione," Jasper replied, taking a seat beside her and putting his arm around her.

"I can help you with some ideas if you want me to," Alice offered sitting on her other side.

"Would you mind?" Hermione asked, wiping the tear that had escaped.

"Of course not," Alice replied, smiling brightly. "Who would you like to start with?"

"George," she decided immediately, standing quickly, ready to go do some shopping with Alice and Jasper.

"Where to first?" Alexander wondered, watching as Harry's eyes got as big as saucers. He had never seen so many grown witches and wizards in one place before. Many of them had their wands out, performing some of what looked like basic everyday magic.

"This is brilliant," the young wizard said in awe, causing Alexander to grin.

"It is, isn't it?" the man agreed, clapping Harry on the back. "Where would you like to look first?"

"May we go to the Quidditch shop first? I think, I know what I want to buy Ron and I think they might have it there," Harry requested.

"Of course," Rebecca replied, letting her husband and Harry lead the way to the sports shop.

Harry was so enthralled with everything that he saw in the Quidditch shop. He knew that he enjoyed the game a lot, but he didn't know that there were so many different professional teams. He found a book called, Professional Quidditch Teams: Here and Abroad, that told about all of the teams and their history. He decided that next time he went shopping he would buy it for himself, but today's trip was for others.

"Ron's favorite team is the Chudley Cannon so I want to buy him something that has to do with them," he informed the couple.

"How about this?" Rebecca suggested, holding up a massive banner of the Quidditch team.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Thanks. Do you think I should buy him something else as well?"

"That's probably enough," Alexander assured the boy. "People usually only buy one gift for friends and more for family and very, very close friends."

"Oh, okay," he said, taking his purchase up to the counter.

"Where to now?" Rebecca wondered when they made it back out to the street.

"I think I want to go to the bookstore next," he decided, smiling.

"Hermione next on your list?" Rebecca asked knowingly.

"Yes. I figure a book or a new quill and parchment would be a good gift for her," Harry explained as they walked towards the book shop.

"Sounds like something my little girl would love," Alexander grinned, holding open the door for Rebecca and Harry. "Let's go see what we can find."

There were many rooms available for people to sleep in the Cullen's house on the grounds of Hogwarts. Because of that, Christmas Eve night, Harry, George, Fred and Ron stayed with the Cullen's. Hermione had been using her room there for several days and was thrilled that the boys would be staying that night.

Esme and Rebecca had cooked a wonderful meal for dinner and all of the kids had helped to clean up afterwards. When everything was done in the kitchen, Alice had ushered everyone, including Edward, who was told he had to be there, into the living room. She passed out wrapped boxes to everyone, including herself and told everyone to open them. Inside the boxes were red and gold checked pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt that said, "A Gryffindor Christmas," on the front and their names on the back.

"These are awesome!" Fred had exclaimed.

"Now we will know whose is whose," George added.

Alice made everyone change into their pajamas and come straight back into the living room.

Hermione couldn't help buy grin when she saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward in their p.j's. The only thing she had ever seen them wear was jeans and couldn't help but think how adorable they looked.

Alice lead everyone in rounds and rounds of carols. They had stayed up extremly late, playing games and drinking hot cocoa.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," Harry had declared as the kids made their way down the hallway to their rooms.

"Just think, its not even Christmas morning, yet," Ron replied, yawning as they closed the door to the room they were sharing and went quickly asleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! Its Christmas morning!" Alice called down the hallway early the next morning.

"Alice, its barely 6," Alexander grumbled as he opened the door to the room he and Rebecca were staying in.

"But its Christmas morning," she said, brightly.

"Coffee. I need coffee," Rebecca replied, pushing her way past her husband and Alice.

"Esme has some ready for you in the kitchen," Alice informed her.

Three doors opened simultaneously, the kids sticking their heads out of the door.

"What's all the ruckus?" Ron asked angrily.

"It's Christmas!" Alice replied, causing them to open their doors widely.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Ron exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Only our brother could forget that its Christmas," Fred replied, shacking his head as they all made their way into the living room that held the massive Christmas tree.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, in awe of the scene he saw before him. There were more presents under the tree then any of them could imagine. The wall that held the tree was covered with hundreds of presents.

"Well, don't just stand there, find a seat!" Alice replied, grinning.

The stunned kids found seats along with all of the adults.

"Now," Alice started. "I'll pass out everyone gifts and then we can all open them once their all passed out. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds fine, Alice," Alexander yawned, smiling at the kids faces. He couldnt' believe that they were all basically stunned into silence.

Alice made short work of passing out the mountain of presents to their respected recipients.

"I don't think I've have this many present in my entire life," Harry observed, taking in the pile of 15 or so gifts at his feet. He couldn't believe that he finally had people who cared about his enough to think to buy him a gift. _Hogwarts really is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

**So, tell me what you think. I wasn't sure if you wanted to know what they got for Christmas or not. I'm thinking about skipping forward right here a few years and maybe bringing up some of the presents from their first Christmas together. What do you think about that? And if I were to skip forward, where would you want me to skip to? Please, let me know.:) If I don't get many reviews, I might not write anymore of this one. Sorry. Tell me what you think, please. Happy Reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing. I sure do wish I did. :) **

Chapter 17

Hermione sat against a massive tree near the small, beautiful lake that was near the Burrow on that early Summer morning. This the third summer that she had spent anytime here and it had become another home to her. She barely ever went to her childhood home back in London. Hogwarts was her new home; along with the Cullen house there on the grounds. Her parents spent more time in the wizarding world now then they did in the muggle one.

As she sat against the tree, trying to read Pride and Prejudice once again, she thought about the up coming school year. It was going to be her third year at the wizarding school and she was extremely nervous. She would be taking more classes the any other student in her year with the help of something called a time-turner. She had been reading up on it most of the summer, just so she would be prepared. Professor McGonagall had promised she would explain how to work it when the new school year began.

As she was contenplating all of this information, the morning _Daily Prophet_ arrived dropping the paper in her lap.

"Here you go," she said,placing the coin in the pouch that hung from its leg before it took off.

She opened the paper and grinned when she saw the picture that moved along the first page.

**Ministry Employee and Family Enjoy the Egyptian Vacation Won**

**From Years of Hard Work,**

the caption under the picture read. Hermione gathered her book and newspaper and ran to the house, where they were house sitting. The two families had become extremely close in the last few years.

"Mum, Dad, the Weasley's are on the front page of the Daily Prophet," she exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.

"Really?" Rebecca asked from her position in front of the stove. It was weird seeing her there instead of Molly Weasley. Rebecca could cook wonderfully, but when they were visiting the Burrow she never let anyone help her.

"Yes. You want to see?" Hermione asked, walking over to where her mother stood.

"They look so good in their Egyptians robes," Rebecca observed practically cooing over picture. "Ginny's getting so big. And look, Ronald took that awful rat of his! George and Fred sure have gotten handsome, haven't they?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks turn red. She quickly turned away from her mother, resuming her seat at the table. She quietly looked down at the charm braclet that George had given her the first Christmas that they had known each other. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Hermione sat on one of the many chairs in the living room that Christmas morning. Wrapping paper was flying through the air like crazy. She couldn't help but laugh at the expressions of the Weasley boys faces when they all opened their brand new brooms._

_"Merlin's Beard!" Geroge exclaimed, jumping off the couch._

_"Holy Gryffindor!" Fred declared, grabbing hold of his new treasure._

_"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed, cradling his broom as if it were a baby._

_"Language, Ronald," Rebecca scolded him gently, beaming at the reaction to the gift she and Alexander had given them. Ginny Weasley should be receiving one that morning as well._

_"Sorry," he said, smiling over at Hermione's parents. "These are brilliant!"_

_"You really shouldn't have done this," George started, walking over to where Rebecca sat and gave her a big hug. _

_"But we are so glad that you did," Fred finished, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh._

_"Thank you," the Weasley boys chorused._

_"You're welcome," Rebecca beamed._

_"Ron, you'll have to keep yours here at our house, but Dumbledore said that you could ride it today, under out supervision," Emmett informed him, smiling._

_"That's fine!" he insisted, grinning down at the flying machine. _

_They sat back down and continued to open their different packages, calling out thank yous with every gift they got._

_George look over at Hermione, who was opening her pile one by one, examining each one before moving on to the next gift. She was placing each of her new things in a tidy pile. _

_"I think you are the only person I know who does that," he observed._

_"The only person who does what?" she asked._

_"Takes their time opening their gifts," George replied, reaching into his pocket to get the one present he hadn't placed under the tree the night before. He wanted to be the one who handed it to her._

_"What's this?" Hermione wondered, smiling at the poorly wrapped present. Its so George, she thought, grinning widely._

_"Its the present I bought you," he replied rather shyly._

_She blushed and opened the package slowly, revealing a velvet, rectangular box. Hermione looked up at George, who was watching her every move. Swallowing nervously, she opened the box._

_"Oh George," she whispered, placing the box on her lap carefully pulling out the beautiful silver bracelet that had a beautiful chaim on it, the shape of a book. "This is one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received."_

_"You like it?" he asked._

_"No. I love it! Thank you," she exclaimed hugging George tightly._

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" her mother called, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Mum. what were you saying?" Hermione said, feeling her cheeks turn red once again at being caught day dreaming.

"I was just telling you that your breakfast was ready," Rebecca replied, pointing at the plate that she sat in front of her daughter.

"Oh. Thanks, Mum. This looks good," she replied, grabbing some syrup to put on her French Toast.

"You're welcome," Rebecca took a seat at the long table, placing her own plate on the table. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh, um, well, I was thinking about school this year," she lied, unconsciously playing with her charm bracelet.

Rebecca smiled knowingly, but let it drop.

"Where's dad?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"He's at the office," her mother replied.

"Which one?" Hermione asked, smiling at the thought of the two dental offices he kept.

"I think he's at the one in Diagon Alley. Seeing that not many kids come in during the school year, there seems to be more appointments in the summer time."

"That makes sense," Hermione replied.

In the middle of her first year, Alexander and Rebecca had decided to open a dental practice in the magical world as well. He had training in the magical medical field, even if it was jut a small amount. Between that experience and his dental license in the muggle world, he figured he could be of some service. The office in Diagon Alley had take off immediately.

"Have you heard from Harry lately?" Rebecca asked.

"Last week I got a short not from him. He said that his uncles sister was coming to visit. he didn't seem too happy about it, either," she remembered.

"That poor boy, having to stay with those awful people. They are extremely rude, don't you think? When they found out I was a muggle, they seemed okay until they met your father and told them he was a wizard," Rebecca shook her head at the memory.

"I bet he would come visit if Ron and the twins were here," Hermione said, looking back at the picture of the Weasley family.

"When are they suppose to be back again? I know they were talking about two different days," Rebecca asked, gathering their dirty breakfast dishes.

"In a week or so," the girl said, sighing. She loved her mother dearly, but she missed her best friends.

As Hermione walked back toward the Burrow later that afternoon, Hermione saw the form of a familiar person.

"Alice?" she exclaimed, taking off toward the house.

"Who else would it be?" the pixie like vampire replied, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Merlin, its good to see you! I thought you were going to be in America for the whole summer," the young witch said, opening the door.

"We were, but plans change," Alice said vaguely.

"Alice! When did you get back? Its so good to see you!" Rebecca exclaimed, grabbing Alice in a hug.

"We just got back actually," she replied, smiling at the women she had become so close to.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked, watching Alice closely. She was starting to get the same feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd had when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened at Hogwarts the year before.

"Oh, they are off doing different things," she replied nonchalantly, waving it off as if it was no big deal.

But it was a big deal and Hermione knew it. Jasper and Alice hardly ever went anywhere alone and Rosalie like to check on her as often as possible. Before she could call Alice out on it though, Alexander walked through the back door.

"Ladies, I'm home," he called, shutting the door behind him. when he looked up, a grin broke across his face. "You're back!" Alexander cried, happily hugging the small vampire.

"I am," she said laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Did you have a good trip?" he asked, walking over and kissing his wife and daughter. "Dinner smells good,dear."

"Thank you," Rebecca beamed, walking back over to stir the spaghetti sauce so it wouldn't stick.

"We did. It was nice to see all of our houses over there. Its amazing how much England have become our home though. Its good to be back," Alice said truthfully.

"Well, they say that home is where your heart is," he replied, taking a seat at the table. He looked over at his daughter, who was still standing at the door way to the kitchen, arms folded, glaring at Alice. "Hermione, what exactly are you doing?" he wondered.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on. Why is Alice here and why _isn't _Jasper? And normal, after they come back from a trip, the first thing that Rosalie ,or for that matter Esme, want to do is to see me. So, Alice, what is it that you came to tell us and what is everyone else trying to stop," Hermione asked, never once taking her eyes off the vampire.

"Since when did you become so observant?" Alice asked, smiling slightly.

"She's right?" Alexander asked, immediately going into Order of the Phoenix mode.

"Well, I did see something but as you know it doesn't mean it will happen," Alice replied, sitting at the table with the wizard. "Why don't you come sit down, Hermione and I'll tell you what I know."

Harry sat in the middle of his bed, trying to read the book on Quidditch teams that Hermione had purchased for him the first Christmas they had spent together. He missed his friends so much. And he missed the Cullen's. They treated him like he always dreamed his own mum and dad would treat him. Rebecca Cullen would send him cookies in the owl post and ask him if he had been brushing his teeth. Alexander would always talk to him about Quidditch and answer any question he had about his parents. He was starting to think of them as family.

The door bell rang, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. _Who could that be, _he wondered, stepping out of his bedroom to have a look at the guest. Vernon's sister wasn't suppose to be there until the next day.

"May I help you?" Petunia asked, politely.

"We are looking for Harry Potter," a familar voice said, causing Harry to walk down the stairs rather quickly.

"There's no one who lives here by that name," she said rudely, starting to shut the door. A delicate black boot stopped the door before it could close all the way.

"Actually, I believe he does live here and it would be wise for you to let us in," another voice said, sounding extremely annoyed. Harry did his best not to laugh at the look of pure shock that crossed his aunts face.

"Well, if you much," she huffed, opening the door to allow the two women in to the house.

"Thank you," the shorter one replied, taking her hood off her head. The taller one followed suit, causing Petunia to gasp at their beauty.

"Rosalie, Esme," Harry said, walking further down the stairs. He hurried over to the two ladies and hugged Esme. Rosalie smiled at him, but they really weren't close enough to hug.

"Its so good to see you, Harry," Esme gushed, fussing over his constantly untidy hair.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were vacationing in the United States for the summer," he said, secretly happy that they had cut their trip short and had come to see him.

"We were but plans changed," Rosalie replied, glaring daggers at the hours like women who was standing not too far from them.

"What happen?" Harry demanded quietly, knowing that only the two vampires could hear him.

"Alice had a vision and we need to get you some where that you are safe, with us," Esme said, patting his back in a very motherly way.

"And before you ask, you know its always better if Alice explains her visions," Rosalie added.

"Why don't you go pack your things and we will talk to your aunt and...explain things to her," Esme suggested, smiling at the young wizard.

"Alright," he replied reluctantly, starting up the stairs. Then he remembered the piece of paper that he had been carrying around in his pocket all summer. "I need to get this signed so that I can go to Hogsmead this year."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Rosalie promised, taking the piece of paper from the boy. He quickly ran up the stairs and filled his trunk with all of his things. He grinned at Hedwig, who hooted at him, sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll let you out as soon as we get where ever we are going," he promised, grabbing his broom and putting it under his arm as he walked down the stairs with his things.

"I'm ready," he announced, looking over at his aunt, who looked rather pale.

"Alright, lets go," Rosalie replied, opening the door for the other two.

"Do you need help with your things?" Esme asked as Rosalie closed the door behind them.

"No, its alright. Thank you though," Harry replied politely, struggling with his things.

"Oh, for the love of God, would you stop trying to be chilverous and let us help you," Rosalie exclaimed, exasperated as she took the trunk from him as if it were as light as a pillow.

Esme smiled and shook her head at Rosalie. She unlocked the trunk of the car and placed the luggage and boom in it.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Rosalie drove quickly down the busy evening highway.

"The Burrow," she replied.

"We're driving?" he s skeptically.

"Only to Diagon Alley, where we can floo the rest of the way," Esme explained.

"So you can't tell me anything about what's going on?" Harry wondered.

"Well, we could, but things like this are always better when we let Alice explain it," Rosalie said.

Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest, deciding to try to relax before the inevitable happened and all hell breaks loose once again.

**So, did I go too far in the future? I figured that it was a good place. A lot happened their third year and it was one of my favorites. What do you think? Please let me know. Happy Reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 18

"So, Harry is on his way right now?" Hermione asked, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Actually, he'll be here in five seconds," Alice answered calmly from her seat.

Like clockwork, the fireplace glowed bright green and out stepped the blacked haired young wizard, Hedwig in hand.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed hugging the young man tightly.

"Let the boy breath," her father teased, coming over to shake Harry's hand.

"Its good to see you," Alexander said, smiling down at the boy her though of as a son.

"It's great to see you, too," he replied as Esme, then Rosalie came through the fire place with his trunk.

"Harry are you hungry? Have you eaten? You look so skinny," Rebecca fussed over the black haired boy.

"I'm a little hungry," Harry admitted, hugging his mother figure. All of his childhood, he dreamed of what it would be like to have a mum. Now, he felt so blessed to have two-Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Cullen. Not to mention Esme.

"Then let me go fix you your favorite," she replied, smiling widely as she walked quickly to the kitchen.

"How has your summer been so far, Harry?" Hermione asked, pulling him over to one of the couches.

"Boring. Not much you can do when you are stuck in your room all the time," he replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. There's tons to do here at the Burrow," Hermione assured him, smiling.

Harry looked around the room, noticing for the first time the absence of red heads. "Where are the Weasley?"

"They are on vacation in Egypt," Alexander answered, showing Harry the front page of the Daily Prophet. 

Harry grinned as he saw his best guy friend in those Egyptian robes. "That's amazing. Why are we here, if they aren't though?"

"Molly asked us to house sit for them while they are away," Rebecca answered from the kitchen.

Harry nodded. It sounded like something that Mrs. Weasley would ask her to do. The two families had become practically inseparable. He looked over to where Alice was sitting and saw that she was watching him. _She's probably waiting for me to ask her whats going on._

"So, I suppose you want to know why Rosalie and Esme came over to get you," Alice said.

"I thought you could see the future, not read minds," Harry replied, grinning.

"You are extremely easy to read Harry," she teased.

"I'll have to work on that. So, why did Rosalie come and scare my aunt? Not that I'm not grateful but it would be nice to know what was going on. Especially if it has to do with me," Harry said, leaning back and waiting.

"While we were over in America, I had a vision of a break out at the wizarding prison," Alice started.

"Azkabahn?" He asked, remembering hearing something about it before. "I thought that it was impossible to break out of; that no one ever had."

"They haven't ever before," Alexander replied.

"And Edward, Jasper and Emmett are on there way there to try and make sure that it stays that way," Alice informed him.

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry wondered.

"Well, the mand that I saw breaking out keep saying something that...well, I think he's coming to find you," she answered.

Harry raised an eyebrow, shocked. "Why in the world would he come to find me?"

"We're not sure," Alice replied. "I haven't seen anything else except for the little bit I saw of him escaping and saying that he needed to find you."

Harry looked down at his hands, wondering why crazy things always seemed to happen to him. "Do you know who he it?"

"No, I do not," Alice said apologetically.

"Harry, sweetie, I've got your food ready," Rebecca said, carrying in a platter of the Sheppard's pie she had fixed earlier in the week.

"I don't know if I'm hungry anymore," he replied, looking at the delicious food and regretting the fact that he felt a little nauseous.

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about. Brining you here was just a precaution." Esme promised.

"I've always wanted to scare the hell out o your aunt, so really, that was actually the main reason we came to get you," Rosalie stated, causing Hermione and Harry to laugh.

"i'll never let anything happen to you, even if the guys don't stop him from escaping," Alexander said, walking over and patting the boy on the back.

"Now, you need to eat that food before you dry up and blow away," Rebecca said in a no nonsense voice.

"Yes, mam',"Harry laughed, taking a bite of the food he had been dreaming about all summer.

"Good boy," she replied, smiling.

"Do you want to go flying in the morning?" Hermione asked as she watched her best friend stuff the food into his mouth in a very Ron like way.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and took a drink of pumpkin juice. "That would be brilliant!"

"It's going to rain," Alice informed them.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"You are not flying in the rain," Rebecca informed her daughter, removing the empty plate from Harry's lap.

"We do during games at school," he informed her, ducking just in cast she wanted to pop him in the heard like Mrs. Weasley often did to Ron and the twins.

"Well,that's when I don't have a say so. But I have one here and there will be no flying in the rain when I'm around. And Harry, dear, I'm not going to hit you," Rebecca replied, grinning.

"Dad, can't you do something about that?" Hermione aseked, despreatly wanting to fly with someone again.

"About the rain?" Alexander said teasingly.

"No about your wife," she said, sighing, knowing it was hopeless.

"Your mother has spoken. I shall not over throw her authority," he said in a poor attempt to sound aristocratic.

Harry laughed, causing Hermione to grin in stip of herself.

"We can fly another day," Harry promised. "I am going to be here for the rest of the summer, aren't I?" he asked, desperately hoping he would be there for his birthday.

"Of course you are. There's no way we are going to let you go back there," Esme replied.

He looked around the room to see the rest of them nodding in agreement. Her smiled, happy that, even if there was a mad man that might be after him, at least he knew the rest of his summer would not be boring.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I really hate the rain," Hermione complained as she and Harry played Wizarding Chess the next afternoon.

"It's not that bad," Harry replied, just enjoying the quite. At the Dursley's, Dudley always had the T.V. and video games going. There was never just moments of quiet.

"I guess, but there's only so many time's I can't beat you at chess," she teased as she captured his queen once again.

"How do you do that?" he asked, laughing.

"I'll never tell," Hermione replied, standing from the seat she had been occupying for far too long.

"Lunch is ready," Rebecca called, as she placed the bowls of soup on the table. It was just the three of them in the house for the moment. Alexander had to be at the office in London and Rosalie, Alice and Esme went hunting.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. This looks amazing," Harry said politely, taking a deep breath of the delicious smelling veggie soup.

"Your more then welcome," Rebecca replied, beaming.

The three ate their soup in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. Just when they were nearly finished, the sound of the fireplace being used alerted them to someone coming through.

"Who could that be?" Hermione asked, grabbing her wand. If it was someone who shouldn't be there she would take care of it. Underage use of magic be damned.

"I don't know," Rebecca admitted, placing her napkin on the table as she got up to go see who could be there.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as they came around the corner to see the youngest Weasley dusting the ash off of her traveling cloak.

"Hi Hermione! Harry," she greeted, turing just a little pink at seing the black haired boy.

The fire place erupted again and out walked Ron.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I wasn't expecting to see you here," he exclaimed, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"I just got here yesterday evening," he informed Ron, who was trying to control his crazy rat.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

The fire place erupted once again and a tall, lanky red head appeared. "Blimey, look at the welcoming committee!"

"Hey Fred!"Harry greeted the twin as the fire place turned green one more time.

Hermione blushed when she saw the tall, handsome red head who exited the fireplace. "Harry! We knew you loved us, but you didn't have to come all this way just to welcome us home," George teased Harry.

"I didn't. Rosalie and Esme came to my aunts house yesterday and scared her senseless," Harry explained, grinning widely at the memory of how terrified Petunia Dursley looked.

"Really?" Ron asked as he walked toward the kitchen, where Rebecca had quickly run to put a bigger cauldron of soup on. "Mrs. Cullen, that smells amazing!"

"Why thank you, Ron. We weren't expecting you lot for another week or so, but it sure is good to see your faces. Where's your Mum and Dad?" she asked as she pulled some cheese and butter from the refrigerator to make some grilled cheese to go with the soup.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. They decided to apparate with Percy," Ron answered, stealing a slice of one of the pieces of cheese.

"And we didn'tthink that we would be back for a week either, but this morning Mum and Dad said we were needed at home," Fred said.

"But we are very happy to be home," George added, smiling over at Hermione.

"Something sure does smell good in here," Arthur Weasley's voice called out as he walked through the back door, followed closely by Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

"Rebecca, you shouldn't be bushelling about," Molly started fussing about, buttering pieces of bread and putting it in a skillet.

"Molly, you just walked in the door!" she exclaimed, smiling at her friend. "Why don't you go and unpack? I'll promise not to try and help you with dinner tonight."

Molly sighed, knowing that Rebecca wasn't going to back down. "I'll go unpack, but I'll be back down to help you in a few minutes."

"Then I'll hurry so there will be nothing for you to help with," Rebecca grinned.

"Oh, you!" Molly said, running quickly up the stairs.

"Why don't we sit down so that we won't be in the way," Arthur suggested.

"Mrs. Cullen, can we help you with anything?" Ginny asked before taking a seat at the table.

"No thank you, sweetheart," Rebecca replied, smiling down at her as she place the mammoth platter of sandwiches on the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the rain continued to fall outside the windows of the Burrow later on that day, Hermione couldn't remember why she had hated the rain earlier in the day. With George and Fred around it was impossible to be bored.

"So, Harry," Fred started after a few hours of hilarious stories about their trip to Egypt. "Why did they come rescue you?"

"Alice had a vision," the black haired boy replied.

"Those are never boring. What was this one about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Hermione, silently asking her if she thought he should tell them. She looked in the kitchen, where her mother and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were deep in conversation, probably on the very same subject.

"I don't see what it would hurt to tell them," Hermione replied from her seat next to Ginny, much to Georges irritation. When Hermione had taken her seat on the couch, he had tried his hardest to get in there quickly so he could sit by the object of his affection. But his twit of a sister had beat him to the punch.

"Apparently she saw someone break out of Azkahbahn who wanted to find me," Harry replied.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, all of the color on her face draining.

"That's not possible," Ron said, shaking his head.

"No ones ever escaped before," Fred said.

"Especially with those demintors around," George added.

"Maybe Alice got it wrong," Percy suggested from his seat across the room, reading.

"Alice is never wrong," Hermione replied loyally, glaring at the redhead across the room.

"No one can always get everything right," he replied, smirking.

"That's true. That's why I know YOU'RE wrong," she retorted back, her irritation growing.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Percy replied, standing and shaking his head. "You're usually so intelligent."

"And you, as per usual, are an annoying prat," Hermione said, standing from her seat on the couch, putting her hand in her pocket, looking for her wand.

"Why you..." the annoying red head started.

"If I were you, I would go find something else to do, before you get hurt," George interrupted, standing between his brother and Hermione.

"I don't want to be associating with you lot anyway," he said as he stomped out of the room.

"Percy is such a git," Ginny observed.

"That he is, my dear sister," Fred agreed.

The group heard the back door open and walked into the kitchen to see who was there.

"What!" Rebecca exclaimed, her hand clinched to her heart in shock.

Hermione looked and saw the three men that had just entered. Emmett and Jasper's attention was focused on the adults at the table, trying to judge the reaction they were having to the information they had just shared.

But Edward's was not. He hadn't really been around much in the last two years. None of the witches or wizards really knew why he had been gone. Now, as he stood in that kitchen, he looked over that the reason he had left for a while, who had just walked into the kitchen. She had grown up, looking more stunning then any young lady had the right to look.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, taking in the tense atmosphere that was hovering in the room. The back door opened once more and Esme, Alice and Rosalie walked in followed closely by Carlisle and Alexander, who looked over at Harry. The boy immediately knew what had happened.

"He escaped, didn't he?" Harry said, more stating it then asking.

"Yes, he did,"Alexander replied, walking over to stand by the boy, not sure what his reaction would be.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked, terrified for her best friend.

The adults all exchanged looks, silently trying to decide who would be the one to tell him.

Alexander sighed. It looked like ti would be his job. He put his hand on the boys shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"His name is Sirius Black. Harry, he's your Godfather."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I want to say that I'm very sorry if there were any mistakes. I was in a hurry to get this to you guys. Forgive me, please. :) Please review, so that I know you want more of this story. Its about to get really, really good. :) Happy reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 19

"My...my god father? I didn't even know I had a god father," Harry replied, shocked. He felt a little unstable and was extremely grateful when Alexander and Ron helped him take one of the seats at the table.

"He was your father's best friend while they were at Hogwarts," Alexander informed the boy as he took as seat next to him.

"Why was he in Azkahban?"Hermione asked as she and the rest of the kids took seats at the massive table.

"He was accused of killing muggles and for killing another food friend of your father's," Alexander answered, watching Harry closely, not sure what his reaction would be.

"Why would my fahter be friends with someone who would do something like that?" the boy wondered.

"There's something not right about this whole story," Alice said from where she stood next to Jasper.

"What do you mean?" Alexander wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think he could have been falsely accused," she replied, earning shocked expressions from the Weasley's and Alexander.

"Alice, we remember when this happened. It was a brutal attack that was tragic," Mr. Weasley said gravely.

"They never found his boy though, did they?" Edward asked.

"Whose body?" Harry asked.

"His name was Peter Pettigrew. And no they never found his body," Alexander answered cautiously.

Molly gave him a look, much similar to the ones she gave the twins after they've pulled a prank that went a little too far.

Edward raised an eyebrow, hearing about the account from all three wizards.

"What aren't you telling us?" Harry asked, observing the exchange of looks between the adults.

"Just that they may have found a pinkie..."Alexander replied, deciding not to dance around the subject.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, looking over at his best friend and wondering why this mad man was coming to find him. Scabbers was going crazy in his arms, trying to get free. "I'm going to go put him in his cage." Ron decided,walking quickly up the stairs.

"Alice, do you see what he wants to see Harry about?" Hermione asked.

"No, i don't. I can't even tell where he is right now. Its like he vanished," Alice said frustrated.

"How could he vanish?" Rebecca wondered, concerned for the boy she thought of as a son.

"I'm not sure, but I promise you I'll keep looking," she replied, not liking that she didn't know something.

"Well, now that you know what's going on, there's no need to sit around,worrying about things," Molly declared, standing. " You need to go unpack."

"I thought you did that for us already, dear mother," Fred replied, grinning.

"I am not a house elf and you have two capable hands that are quite able to unpack your own suitcase," his mother replied, giving him her famous look.

"Of course we are," George said, walking over and kissing his mother's cheek before making his way up the stairs, followed by his siblings.

Hermione turned to look at Harry who still sat at the table, looking quite over whelmed."Harry, are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on top of his.

"I'll be okay. I've just got to wrap my head around all of this," he replied, trying to smile at her to reassure her. She was like his sister and he felt very protective of her. He didn't want to make her worry.

"We will make sure that nothing happens to you, Harry," Jasper promised, feeling how he worried.

"Of course we will," Alexander agreed, smiling down at the boy. "Between all of us there's nothing that can get through us. And then before you know it, you'll be back at Hogwarts."

Harry felt his self grin, knowing that nothing could ever get past his family that surrounded him now. They were more his family then the Dursley's had ever been and they would make sure that he was always protected.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next couple of days it rained and rained. All of the adults seemed to be going as stir crazy as the kids felt. There were only so many games of Wizarding chess and Exploding Snaps one could play.

Fred and George decided to try some of their new joke products, which put Molly over the edge.

"Go outside!" she finally exclaimed, even though it was raining cats and dogs.

"Molly, its raining," Rebecca informed her friend.

"Thank you for the news flash, Rebecca, but if those two stay in this house one more moment, I fear I might end up in Azkahban," Molly snapped, glaring at her twins.

"I guess you can go on outside too, but if I even that you are on those brooms, I promise you two I will brake them," Rebecca replied, giving Hermione and Harry a look that made them believe every word that she said.

Before the two women could change their minds, the Weasley kids, Hermione and Harry ran out the back door.

"Oh, that feels so good!" Hermione exclaimed, holding her arms out, inviting the rain to engulf her. She looked up at the rain clouds. She loved how a summer rain felt. It was like an outdoor shower; warm and refreshing.

"There's room to breath!" Ginny agreed, standing next to Hermione, copying how her arms were out. The young red head started dancing around in circles, laughing merrily. Hermione joined her, laughing along side her friend.

"I think they were inside too long," Harry replied, smirking as the girls linked arms and started skipping in a circle.

"They've lost their minds," Ron agreed.

"I think it looks like fun," George observed, watching with a broad grin plastered across his face.

"I would have to agree with you, my dear brother," Fred said, grinning.

"Shall we join?" George asked, holding out his arm for his twin to accept.

"That sounds brilliant," he agreed, taking Georges out held arm. They skipped over to the dancing girls and linked their arms with them. They laughed and twirled until Ginny and Fred's feet met, causing the four to fall in a muddy heap, laughing loudly.

"You are a bunch of nutters," Ron said, grinning.

"You know you love us," George replied, standing up from the mud puddle.

"That's questionable at times," the younger brother replied as George started walking towards him.

"That isn't a very nice thing to say to such a loving brother," Fred replied, moving toward his little brother as well.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked looking up cautiously.

"We aren 't doing anything," Geroge answered, grinning innocently.

"We just want to hug out favorite little brother," Fred added as the two took off after Ron. They tackled him to the ground and rolled him in the mud, causing Ron to look just like his siblings.

Harry laughed hysterically from his position safely under one of the massive trees that surrounded the Burrow. He wasn't soaked like the rest of them and he certainly wasn't muddy.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked as he got up from the ground.

"You. You look hilarious," the black haired boy laughed. Suddenly Harry found himself tackled to the ground from behind.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed, turning over on his back to see two giggling girls running away. "I'm going to get you two," he promised, grinning as he chased after them.

They all acted like kids that afternoon, chasing each other in the rain and completely forgetting all their problems.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll be surprised if none of you catch a cold after being out there all afternoon," said that evening after dinner.

Rebecca and Molly had to call the six of them in an hour before dinner so they would have time to change and shower. They had been having so much fun, that they lost all track of time. Mrs. Weasley put a charm around each of them so that they wouldn't get mud and water all over her clean house.

"You're the one who sent us out," Fred reminded his mother from his seat at the game table, where he was playing chess with Ron.

"I did," Molly admitted as she passed around cups of hot chocolate. It was the middle of summer, but the rain had cooled things off substantially. "But I do not recall telling you to stay out there all afternoon."

"We were just trying to obey you, Mum," George said, smiling.

"We would never want to do anything to disobey you," Fred added.

"Of course you wouldn't," she replied, shaking her head as she went back into the kitchen where Arthur, Rebecca and Alexander were having a cup of tea.

"How didy ou do that?" Ron exclaimed as Fred won once again.

"I'll never tell!" The twin laughed evilly.

"Let's play again," his little brother demanded, as the pieces moved to their original places.

Hermione grinned and shook her head as she turned the page of the book she was reading. She was sitting on the couch near the fire, the mug of hot cocoa, sitting on the ground in front of her. George sat on the other side of the couch, reading a book on jokes, while Ginny was sprawled out on the ground, thumbing through the latest teenage witch magazine.

"What if Harry wants to play?" Fred asked his baby brother.

"Oh, I enjoy watching the two of you more then I enjoy playing," Harry assured the twin from his seat next to Ron where he had been watching them play.

"See. Stop stalling and take your turn," Ron demanded.

George laughed and looked up from his book. "You sound like an old women talking to her husband about taking the trash out."

Hermione and Ginny laughed as Ron ignored George and told his piece where to move.

"Ginny, an owl just came for you," Molly announced, coming over and handing her daughter the envelope.

"For me?" she asked, surprised as she took the envelope from her mother and looking at the writing on the front.

"Whose it from?"Hermione asked, watching as her friend opened it.

Ginny skimmed the letter, her cheeks turning slightly pink. The young girl quickly gathered her letter and magazine and started up stairs.

"Ginny! Whose that from?" Fred asked. He and Ron had stopped playing to game to watch their baby sister red her letter.

"It's from a person named 'None of your damn business'." she replied, running up the stairs.

"That was kind of rude," Fred pouted, telling his pawn to move.

"I wonder what got her so flustered?" George mused.

Hermione grinned knowingly, flipping the page of her book over.

"Do you know who the letter was from, Mione?" Ron asked, noticing his grinning friend..

"I don't know the person its from," she answered, grinning mischievously.

"But..." George asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"But you should really use your brains," Hermione replied, putting her book down and watching the Weasley brothers intently.

"What do you mean? We always use our brains," Fred said defensively. "Well, George and I do."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, causing Hermione and Harry to laugh.

"What would make a young teenage girl blush and run to her room? And why would she hide it from her older brothers?" Hermione pondered sarcastically. The boys thought for a minute,looking at one another trying to figure out the puzzle that was their little sister.

George gasped suddenly, his eyes as big as saucers. "You don't think that letter is from a BOY do you?" he asked accusingly.

Hermione smiled, but didn't answer, enjoying the looks of astonishment and horror that passed across their faces.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, standing up from his seat, completely forgetting about the game of chess he had been playing.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to go see who that letter is from so I can kill him!" the young red head declared.

"That's not a bad idea," Fred agreed, following him up the stairs.

"I think I'll join you," George decided, following behind his brothers.

Hermione laughed, knowing that Ginny would send them away with a few more bumps and bruises then they had gone up the stairs with.

Harry walked over and joined Hermione on the couch.

"Who do you think its from?" he asked.

"I honestly have no clue," Hermione answered. "I didn't even know she liked anyone."

"Isn't she knid of young?" Harry wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "If she ever hears you saying that, I hope I'm no where near you."

Harry grinned and stretched his arms out along the back of the couch, his hand resting on Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks. Its good to know that I have no protection."

The brown haired witch grinned and looked over at the boy who was like her brother. "How are you dong?"

"I'm great! How are you?" he asked teasingly, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Don't be a twit, you know what I'm asking," she scolded folding her arms over her chest.

Harry sighed. "I'm alright. All of the distractions today helped. But I still can't understand why my parents were friend with him. What kind of people were they?"

Hermione moved to sit closer to Harry, laying a comforting hand on his knee. "Harry, your parents were brilliant people. They protected you from You-Know-Who. Why on earth would the insane man kill his own followers? Maybe your Mum and dad didn't know what your godfather was like. Don't ever question who your parents were. They must have been brilliant; they had you, didn't they?"

Harry smiled over at his best girl friend and pulled her close for a huge bear hug. "Thanks Mione. You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"Of course I do. I'm brilliant," she replied, grinning up at Harry and kissing his cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

The pair of teenagers looked over to see Edward standing there; leaning on the door frame, starring at them.

"Oh hello Edward. No you weren't interrupting anything," Harry replied nervously, knowing how protective he used to be of Hermione back when he was around all the time. He stood and stretched his arms above his head and faked a yawn. "Well, I think I'll go on up to bed. I'm kind of tired."

"You do that," Edward replied sarcastically.

"Good night, Harry," Hermione called after the retreating boy, who practically ran up the stairs.

"So, how have you been, Hermione?" Edward asked smiling, sounding a lot happier then he had a moment before. He took the seat that Harry had just vacated, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and scoot to the other side of the couch. She picked up the book she had been reading and began trying to read it once more.

"So are you not going to talk to me?" the vampire asked, as he looked into her over active mind.

_You may get to read my thoughts, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, but I'm not talking to you, _was what keep playing over and over again in her brain.

"So you are just going to ignore me now? I know its not because you can't talk, because I saw with my own eyes how you just talked to Harry," he replied accusingly.

Hermione slammed her book closed, stood up and turned to glare down at the annoying vampire. "I talk to Harry because he's like my brother and he's gong through a lot right now, not that its any of your business," she practically shouted at him as she stomped towards the stairs.

Hermione turned and looked at Edward, a traitor tear rolling down her cheek. "If you think I'm ignoring you, you should be mad at yourself. You taught me well how to ignore people back in first year, then again last year," she whispered, then turned and ran up the stairs,away from the stunned vampire.

**So...what did you think? I hope you liked it. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten this up sooner. My mother was in and out of the hospital the last few weeks. Sigh...but now is all good...knock on wood. :) I'm looking for a beta for this story. If you have time, let me know. Please review, so I know if you like this story and want me to continue. Happy Reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 20

Edward sat outside the Burrow, looking up at the moon, wondering if he had done the right thing by distancing his self from Hermione the last few years. The reason he had stayed away was a noble one; he had wanted to give her room to be with whoever she wished, without having him there to be over protective towards her and scare the crap out of any guy that showed one ounce of interest in her. Instead he had hurt her and had royally pissed her off.

When he had been around, she had barely looked at him. She tried her best to block her thoughts from him, only occasionally forgetting to put up those walls. There were other times that she didn't realize he was around and he caught her thinking of the summer she had learned about her family and how happy she had felt when Edward was around. Then Hermione would quickly shake her head, wipe the tear that would always fall and remind her that he had chosen to have nothing to do with her. Then she would think about all of the people who did care about her, always leaving him off of the list. If she only knew, he though for probably the hundredth time.

When he saw Hermione the day before when he had shown up at the Burrow, all the resolve he had over the last few years to give her space had gone out the window. He had never seen a more gorgeous person in his whole life. She had grown a few inches taller, a few inches smaller around the waist, and her shirts fit better around the top as well. She had been beautiful when she was younger. She was gorgeous now. Edward was scared to imagine what she would look like in just a few years; he might end up in Azkaban after all. He decided in that second of seeing her, there was no way he could stay away any longer.

Alright, Edward, Alice had thought to him when he made the decision. Tread lightly, though. She's extremely hurt and beyond mad at you. You're going to have to earn her trust back.

He had merely nodded, not thinking it would be all that difficult. After all, he was Edward Cullen, and girls usually feel over themselves to get his attention. He knew that Hermione still loved him, even if it wasn't the way he wanted her to. And he had charm practically oozing off of him. Being cocky, he had shown up the next evening to talk with her. And he had been a big, jealous jerk, causing Harry to leave the room altogether and Hermione to yell at him and stomp up the stairs, angry tears flowing down her face. It had nearly broken his non beating heart, seeing her so upset. And it was entirely his fault.

How do I fix this? He keeps asking himself that question over and over again. But nothing would come to his mind to try and fix this.

"Perhaps you should slowly reintroduce yourself to her," a voice came from behind him. Having been deep in thought, it surprised him that the voice belonged to Jasper.

"Do you think that would work?" Edward wondered, convinced that nothing would work.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I might not like the idea of you with her. In fact, I hate it. But I know how people feel, more than you do even, and I know that you broke her little heart when you started ignoring you. She was so confused when one minute it looked like you might kiss her and the next minute you were calling her 'Ms. Cullen'."

"Thanks for making me feel worse," Edward muttered, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Your welcome," Jasper grinned. "I'm not telling you this for you, Edward. I'm telling you this for her. She may be able to block you from some of her thoughts, but she can't block me from her feelings. And there are times when she sees you that she misses you so bad it hurts. Take this slowly, Edward. You have time. You have nothing but time."

Jasper turned and walked back into the Burrow, leaving Edward with a lot to think about.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione had the worst night of sleep she had ever had at the Burrow. Having pulled her wand out at the boys when she got to the top of the stairs the night before so that she could get into Ginny's room, she went straight to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She had seen the look of concern and a little bit of hurt that had crossed over George's face when she ignored his questions of what was bothering her. She knew she was being unfair to him for not answering, but at that moment she really didn't care.

Ginny had come over and sat on her bed, just rubbing her back, not asking any questions. That's what she loved about having a good girlfriend. They didn't bombard you with questions when you broke down in tears. They just sat with you until you felt like talking. She didn't have to talk with Ginny though. She already had a feeling she knew what this was about. Hermione had confided in her the year before about Edward and everything that had happened between them. And now Edward had just shown back up, not ignoring her, not running off every time Hermione entered the room and not leaving after only a few minutes of being around. After the tears had all dried up, she had sat up and hugged Ginny tightly, extremely grateful for her presence.

"It will all turn out okay, Mione. I know it will," the younger witch had assured her.

Now, as Hermione sat up in her bed, watching the sun start to rise over the Burrow, she knew that Ginny was right. She wasn't sure why Edward suddenly wanted to have something to do with her again, but it honestly didn't matter. He had ignored her for two years. She had survived without him around because of the great friends she had. And she would continue to survive WITH him around, because of the same reason.

He can talk to me all he wants, but that doesn't mean I have to listen, she thought loudly, somehow knowing that the nosy vampire had been listening to her jumbled thoughts for the last several hours. She had a birthday party to plan for her best friend and didn't have time to ponder over idiot boys and their mood swings.

Feeling much better, she quietly got out of her bed and grabbed some clothes to go catch a shower before everyone else woke up. She was going to need Alice's help to make Harry's birthday the best ever. That's the least she could do for her 'big brother.' And if she was going to have to deal with Alice and her party planning, she figure she deserved to have a nice, long, hot shower.

**Howdy. I know. I probably lost ALL of you, but I'm back with this story. I promise that I won't go MIA again. :) Anywho, please review, it really does make me go more quickly. :) Happy reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing. **

Hermione Cullen goes to Hogwarts chapter 21

There were a lot of things that Hermione had experienced over the last few years. She had received a letter from a boarding school, telling her that she was a witch and invited her to cone to their school. Her father had then informed her and her mother that he was a wizard and the last name they thought they had, was in fact fake. Then he introduced them to his great, great uncle and the rest of his vampire family. If that wasn't enough, they said vampire family began working at the Wizarding boarding school, where she learned to play a sport on a flying broom and got attack by a giant troll. All of this was nothing compared to asking Alice to help with party plans.

When Hermione had walked down the stairs after her shower that morning, the pixie like vampire had practically tackled her, she was so excited.

"This is going to be fabulous! I have so many ideas! It's going to be wonderful!" Alice had exclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened, a little taken aback by that much energy so early in the morning.

"Slow down, darling. Let her catch her breath and eat something before you bombard her with party planning," Jasper advised his wife, grinning when she began to pout.

"Oh, okay," she replied, sighing heavily.

"I've fixed some waffles," Esme announced from the stove. It was still early for a summer morning and the only ones awake, besides Hermione, were the vampires.

"Oh thank you, Auntie," Hermione said, hugging her before taking the plate that was being offered to her. She loved Esme's waffles, but when they were at the Burrow, Molly rarely let anyone else cook.

"You're welcome, dear. Alice told me a few hours ago that you would be waking up early and I wanted to fix you a good breakfast this morning."

Hermione smiled as she put a big bite in her mouth. She looked around the kitchen, noticing fir the first time that all of her vampire family was accounted for. Including Edward. Sighing dramatically, she put her fork down and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Do you have any ideas on what you want to do for his birthday?" Alice asked, trying to draw Hermione's attention away from Edward.

I'm not going to let an idiot boy ruin my favorite breakfast, Hermione decided, smiling when she saw said idiot rolling his eyes. Picking up her fork once more, she shrugged. "Not really, if I'm being honest. I just want him to have a big cake; lots of presents and to be able to do all the things that he's never gotten to do for his birthday."

"Sounds like a good place to start," her Uncle Carlisle replied, smiling fondly at his niece.

"It's a pretty good place to start," Alice agreed as she began pacing around the kitchen. It always amused Hermione when Alice or Rosalie began to pace. You could barely see them, because they were going so quickly.

"We could use a theme," Rosalie interjected, causing the girl at the table to grin. The blonde vampire didn't often offer to help with plans for things that were solely for one of the wizards. It made Hermione feel good to know that she was willing to help with the party, even if it was just because it was so important to her.

"Yes! A theme," Alice agreed excitedly.

"How about a Quidditch themed party?" Edward suggested from his seat near the door.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"I think he'd love that," Emmett replied.

Hermione hated that the idea came from Edward, but she had to admit, it was brilliant. Sighing and pushing her own feelings aside, she looked over at him.

"It's perfect."

Edward grinned at the beautiful young witch, who smiled back at him for a second before turning back to her waffles.

It's a start, Eddie, Emmett thought.

"Excellent," Alice exclaimed. Looking down at Hermione's nearly finished plate, she sighed.

"I'm almost finished, Alice," Hermione assured the vampire. "Unless you want me not to get full, meaning that we will have to stop planning to feed me sooner."

Alice glared at the young witch, shaking her head that she had been taught such manipulation. "You've been around these two too much," she informed the girl, pointing at a smirking Jasper and Emmett.

Hermione shrugged, unaffected by the pixies glare. She knew Alice would sooner bite her own arm off before she hurt her. And she really would rather Hermione be full so they could do more planning.

"Do I smell food?" a voice asked from the bottom of the stairs. "Esme, you really shouldn't have. It smells wonderful though," Molly said as she shook her head, hugging the small vampire.

"It really is no trouble at all. I was awake with nothing better to do and I know how much you all like my waffles," Esme insisted.

"Well, thank you," the lady if the house said sincerely. "Hermione, dear, you're up early."

Hermione smiled, standing to take her plate to the sink. "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a warm shower while I could. Then I smelled Auntie's waffles and had to eat."

Molly smiled as she took a seat at the table. "What are you going to do with the rest of your morning?"

Looking towards the stairs, making sure no one else could hear, Hermione moved closer to where Mrs. Weasley was sitting. "I'm planning a surprise party for Harry's birthday."

Molly grinned widely and jumped up, hugging the young witch. "What a brilliant idea! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, Molly, if you could keep Harry and probably Ron busy, so they won't wonder where Hermione us, that would be wonderful," Alice replied.

Molly nodded. "I can do that. If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"We will," Alice assured her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours later, Hermione was back at the Burrow, exhausted, but pleased. Alice was a weapon of mass destruction when she had something to plan. The cake was ordered, food planned and the majority of the decorations bought. Alice planned on talking with Molly, to make sure that it was alright to use the Burrow for the event that was to be held in just a few days. Hermione was going to talk with Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, asking for their help with party guest. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to London to get every imaginable muggle item that Harry would ever dream of. The rest of the women were going to take all of the teens to Diagon Alley to pick out presents for their friend, while Alexander and Arthur planned to distract Harry with a photo album that Professor Dumbledore had been keeping safe.

"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed as she walked through the back door, shopping bags in hand. That was the excuse Alice had come up with about why they had been gone.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron wondered from his seat across from Fred, where they were playing wizard's chess.

"Alice kidnapped me, saying I needed new clothes," Hermione complained, glaring at the little vampire who had just walked into the living room, her own arms full of bags as well.

"That actually sounds rather fun," Ginny mused, winking at the exhausted brown haired witch. She knew why her friend had been MIA all day.

"We bought you all something," Alice announced, handing each of the teens two shopping bags stuffed with clothing, both muggle and Wizarding.

"Wicked," Fred and George exclaimed as they examined their bags.

"Awesome!" Ginny said excitedly as she looked through the dozen or so outfits that Alice had picked out for her.

"Thank you so much," Harry replied.

Ron looked through is bag, blushing at the thought that the vampire knew his sizes. He nodded at Alice, silently thanking her.

"Dinners ready," Mrs. Weasley announced from the kitchen.

"I'll take these up to your rooms, if you'd like me to while you eat," Alice offered.

"Thank you," the teens called after her as they took their seats at the table.

Every human was present for dinner that evening, while the vampires were off hunting for the evening. After dinner, Alexander asked Harry if he'd like to play a game of chess with him, leaving his friends free to discuss who to invite.

"We should defiantly ask the Quidditch team," Fred suggested, watching as Hermione wrote down all if their names.

"Dean," Ginny said, gaining a look from her brother. "What? He's in your year."

"Neville, Seamus, Lee," Hermione muttered as she wrote those names down.

"How about Malfoy?" George asked grinning.

"No," Hermione answered without looking up from her notes, causing him to laugh.

"What about Luna?" Ron wondered suddenly, surprising all of them.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes," he replied, his face and ears bright red. "What? She lives down the road and might get her feelings hurt if she finds out we're having a party and didn't invite her."

"Loony doesn't get her feelings hurt," Fred replied, grinning at his younger brother, whose ears were still red.

"Don't call her that!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think she fascinating," Hermione said, smiling at her friend before writing her name on the list.

"Should we invite Dumbledore?" George asked, trying to get the negative attention off if his twin, who was being glared at by both of their younger siblings.

"I'll put his name in the list and ask dad what he thinks," she replied, writing it down. "If we invite him, we should also invite McGonagall, seeing that she's our head of house."

"Can you think if anyone else?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose we could invite all of Gryffindor," Fred replied, shrugging.

"I think that would be too much," Ron said, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"We want it to be big and special, but we don't want to overwhelm him. I think it should just be his closest friends."

"So that list is good?" George wondered.

"I think so. If anyone thinks of anyone else before tomorrow afternoon when I send out the invitations, just let me know," she said, gathering up her notebook.

"I should go see what Harry's up to before he wonders where we are," the youngest Weasley boy decided as he walked back into the house.

"I've got a letter to write," Ginny announced as she walked quickly back to the house.

"A letter? To who? Wait! Don't ignore me! Come back here!" Fred exclaimed racing after his sister.

Hermione looked over at George and laughed when she saw a similar look in his eye that Fred had just had.

"What?" he asked, grinning slightly at her amused expression.

"When are you going to learn to let her be? The more you bother her, the more she's going to do exactly what you want her NOT to do."

George grinned. "Probably never. She's our baby sister and we've got to protect her."

Hermione smiled fondly, touching his arm gently. "I understand that. But she's growing up, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know," George said frowning, remembering the way boys were already starting to look at her. "I suppose it's just going to get worse, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry. Everyone grows up though, George. You, Fred, Ron."

"You," he added, taking a step closer to where she stood under the tree. "You've always been beautiful, but every day you grow more breath taking."

Hermione blushed furiously, self consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "No I don't. My hair is massive, especially when Alice hasn't been playing dress up. My eyes are off center. And I can be extremely awkward"

"Your hair is gorgeous. Your eyes are stunning. And you are many things, but never awkward," George replied, stepping even closer, brushing another stray hair out of her face. He leaned closer, so close that she could smell his after shave. He's going to kiss me, she thought, slowly closing her eyes.

"Hey Georgie! I found out who...am I interrupting something?" Fred said as he came closer to the pair, who had jumped apart.

"No! No, nothing at all," Hermione insisted in a higher voice than usual. "I was just taking this list upstairs to start writing out invitations. Good night, Fred. George."

"Good night, Hermione." George said, smiling after her before turning to his brother, glaring evilly at him.

"I'm sorry," Fred started his hands in the air in surrender as he slowly backed away from his twin.

"You're going to be," George agreed, slowly stalking after him.

"At least you know that she's going to let you kiss her. If you ever get the chance," Fred said, before taking off, laughing as he was chased around the yard.

**Happy Monday! I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know by reviewing, otherwise I don't know if you want me to continue or not. :) Also, at the beginning of this chapter, I tried to write in a little over view of what's happened since the beginning of this tale. Please let me know if I've given enough detail, or if you need more. I have the next chapter written already, so the more you review the faster I'll be. :) Happy Reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 22

Thank God for Fred Weasley, Edward thought, watching as the twins ran around the yard.

You owe me, big time, came the voice of his sister, who was still in the house. Wondering what she was talking about, he made his way into the house.

"So, we've ordered the cake and got all the decorations, "Alice was telling Molly and Rebecca quietly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Do we need a tent?" Molly wondered.

Alice thought for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "No, it's going to be a beautiful, sunny day."

"What about food?" Rebecca asked. "If there are going to be all of these teenage boys here, it would be a good idea to have a lot of opinions."

"Hermione planned a menu that she thought everyone would like. It's all of Harry's favorite foods, plus some normal party food to have before and after the meal." Alice answered. "Would you be willing to do the cooking? Esme's already said that she is more than willing to help, too."

"Of course," Rebecca replied.

"That would be just fine. Anything to help," Molly insisted.

"I know that there's not enough cooking spaces in this house for all three of you and it would look quite odd for you to be preparing a ton of food, but I've already got that covered," Alice said, grinning.

"Alice, what did you do?" Rebecca wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't done anything," Alice replied, eyes the story of innocence.

Molly and Rebecca looked around the dining room and Molly leaned back in her chair to get a good look in the living room, where Ron was watching Alexander and Harry play a game of chess and Carlisle and Arthur were discussing a book filled with pictures of muggle artefacts.

"What do you have Jasper and Esme doing?" Molly asked, folding her arms over her chest in the same manor she always did George and Fred.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to steal Alice away for just a few moments, if you don't mind," Edward announced his presence, knowing that his sister was wanting to reveal her surprise in the morning.

"Alright, but we will find out what she's up to," Molly promised.

"Yes, you will," Alice agreed, winking before she followed Edward outside.

"Why do I owe you?" Edward asked immediately.

"Hello George, Fred," Alice greeted the twins as they walked closer to where they had walked out of the house.

"Alice, Edward," Fred greeted her. George smiled and nodded at Alice, ignoring Edward completely as he walked into the Burrow.

Shrugging at his brothers actions, Fred waved and made his way in the back door.

"That child," Edward growled, walking quickly to the other side of the yard, trying to distance himself from the twin.

"What did he think?" Alice wondered, amused.

"Don't look so amused," he spat at his sister. "The child thought or rather basically told me, since he's aware that I can hear his thoughts, that I was an idiot for ignoring a wonderful girl like Hermione for so long. He then added if she forgave me and I hurt her again, that he would not be frightened to and I quote 'set your bloody ass on fire.'"

Alice laughed loudly, sounding like beautiful chimes in the wind. "At least you know he cares for her deeply."

"Yes, that counts for something, doesn't it?" Edward asked sarcastically. "Now, what do I owe you for again?"

Alice grinned, jumping up and grabbing the lowest branch in the tree. "I told Fred who Ginny was writing to. And that's why he came find George."

Edward smiled. "I do owe you. Thankfully, he stopped a kiss."

"Yes, he did," she replied from the very top of the tree. She was never one that could stand in one place for long. He noticed that she was humming in her head, a sure sign that she had something in her mind that she was trying to hide from him. "Is there something else that I owe you for?"

Alice jumped from the branch she was on, landing in front of her brother. "I'll let you know," she promised before walking away from her confused brother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You sure are quiet tonight," Ginny observed, looking over to where Hermione was filling out invitations.

"Just trying to concentrate so that I won't mess these up," she replied as she folded over the side if the piece of parchment, causing it to turn into a snitch. She set it in the pile of other finished invitations.

"Hmm," Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow at the witch across from her.

"What?" Hermione wondered, seeing the sly smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," the red head replied, shrugging her shoulders as she stood from her bed.

"No, now you've got me curious."

"Something odd happened earlier. I wrote a letter and I was over by the window, placing it in an envelope so that I could send it off. I was looking out the window, observing the beautiful evening, when all of a sudden I could have SWORN I saw George just about to kiss you."

Hermione's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink. You should have just let her be, she scolded herself.

Ginny watched the witch on the bed next to her, grinning. "Well, was I seeing things, or wasn't I?"

"I don't think you were seeing things," Hermione admitted quietly.

Ginny grinned, clapped her hands and squealed with delight. "Oh I knew it!"

"Nothing happened though," Hermione informed the squealing red head, trying to get her to be quite before someone heard.

"What happened?" Ginny wondered. She looked away quickly when she saw her brother going in for the kiss. If she found out that her brothers spied on her while she was being kissed, she would have ended up in Azkaban. She only wanted to give Hermione the same respect she would want.

"Fred came out," Hermione answered, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Did you want to kiss him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione felt herself turning red and quickly looked away from her friend.

"I'll take that as yes," Ginny replied, grinning like a nutter.

She quickly got up from her bed and walked over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Hermione wondered, watching as Ginny began throwing clothes out of the closet.

"I'm going to help you look amazing for our shopping trip tomorrow. And I'm going to make sure that the next time my brother tries to kiss you, they'll have to go through me to get to where you two are."

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, JustBeingSirius, for getting this back to me so quickly. I know this is shorter then the last few chapters, but this was the best place, in my opinion to stop. What do you think of this chapter? Let me know. :) Otherwise, I don't know if you want me to keep writing on it. If you review and your PM is turned on, I'll reply to your your review. Happy Reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 23

Alice chuckled as she put the finishing touches on her current project. The sun was coming up, meaning the people in the Burrow would be moving about soon. Meaning Ginny will begin her own project, she thought, grinning.

"What kind if project will she be working on?" Edward asked as he picked up a throw pillow and began tossing it in the air.

Alice caught the pillow, glaring at her brother before placing it back where it belonged. Oh say can you see! By the dawns early light, she sang loudly in her head.

Edward laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. You don't have to tell me now. I'm sure I'll find out eventually," chuckling as he walked out of the room.

That you will, dear brother. That you will, she thought, grinning. It was defiantly going to be an entertaining day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hermione, it's time to get up," a voice called her out of her sweet dream. She rolled over, hoping to go quickly back to sleep, wanting to get back to get wonderful dream.

"Hermione! You have to get up if you want to look brilliant for our shopping trip," the voice demanded.

She quickly put a name to the annoying person trying to move her from her warm, comfortable bed. "Ginny, what time is it?"

"6:30."

"Bloody hell! We aren't leaving until eleven! Why in the name of Merlin do we need to get up so bloody early?" Hermione demanded, clearly irate.

"Because we need to get you gorgeous. And I can't use magic outside of the castle," Ginny replied, not at all phased by the look of loathing that was coming from the witch across the room.

"I'm so glad to know that you think you need nearly five hours for me to be anywhere near presentable," Hermione huffed, sitting up in her bed, slightly hurt.

Smiling at her friend, Ginny walked over and sat down. "You are already beautiful. We have a perfect canvas to work with. It isn't going to take five hours to get you gorgeous, because you already are. It's going to take us just a couple of hours, so that you'll start making him crazy during breakfast as well."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thanks Ginny."

"What are you doing still sitting there? Move your bum and get in the shower!" The red head exclaimed, shooing her in the direction she needed to go.

Without the red hair and the British accent, she could very well be Alice, Hermione thought giggling as she rushed into the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's taking those girls so long?" Molly fretted later that morning as she placed breakfast on the table.

"I don't know, but they took too bloody long in the bathroom," Ron grumbled as he went to steal a piece of sausage off of the platter. Molly slapped his hand, not wanting to start until Ginny and Hermione came down.

"Language Ronald," his mother scolded as she walked towards the stairs. "Girls, breakfast!"

"I'll go up and check on them," Rebecca decided, standing from her place at the table. Just as she was nearly to the stairs, they could hear the girls laughing as they started down the stairs. "Here they come."

"It's about time you decided to grace us with your presence. I'm starving down here," the youngest Weasley boy complained.

"Honestly, Ronald. Children in Africa are starving. I assure you that you are far from withering up and blowing away," Hermione told her friend as she made her way into the kitchen, where every eye was on her.

"You look beautiful this morning, darling," Rebecca told her daughter, smiling at the blush that was on her face. Every boy at the table couldn't take their eyes off of the breath taking young lady. Ginny had out done herself with the makeover. Hermione's curls were flowing down her back, more controlled than normal, with half of it pulled up with a butterfly clip. She had a yellow muggle sundress on and a little makeup that was tastefully applied. Hermione was a beautiful girl on any given day, but the way the young witch looked that morning was beyond gorgeous.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, taking her normal seat between Harry and Ginny.

"Will you please pass the sausage?" Ginny asked loudly, trying to take the attention off of Hermione.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Rebecca asked, staring the conversation as they had planned the previous evening.

"I think Percy was planning on polishing his badge more today," Fred stated, taking a bite of his eggs.

"He only worked on it for five hours yesterday," George agreed, grinning as he winked at Hermione.

"Sod off. You know we haven't gotten our new badges for the year," Percy told his brothers haughtily, sticking his nose in the air.

"Actually, Arthur and I were going to ask Harry if we could show him something after breakfast," Alexander said, smiling over at the black haired boy.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry wondered.

"We aren't really sure what it is, just that Dumbledore sent it and asked if we would sit with you while you look through it," Arthur answered.

Harry's eyes widened, placing his fork down on his plate. When Dumbledore gave him something, it had to do with his parents. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Harry, you need to finish your breakfast. Whatever it is will still be there when you're nice and full," Rebecca insisted.

Harry quickly picked up his fork up and began shoveling his food in, grinning at the thought of a surprise from Dumbledore. "What are the rest of you going to do?" He asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"They have chores they need to do," Molly replied, raising her eyebrows at her children, as if begging them to complain.

"Surely Hermione isn't going to have to do chores," George said, winking at her once more.

"A bird that's as gorgeous as that should never have to lift their finger," Fred agreed, causing Hermione to turn red.

"So am I not gorgeous?" Ginny asked, grinning at Hermione.

"Yes, but you are my sister," Fred replied, shrugging, as if that was enough explanation.

"Of course Hermione isn't going to do chores," Molly said, shaking her head at her children as she began to gather the dirty dishes off of the table. "She's our guest."

"We aren't guest," Alexander replied.

"No they are more like family," Arthur agreed, grinning.

"Like brothers Arthur and I are," Alexander continued, smiling broadly.

"He just sounded like Yoda," Harry observed, laughing loudly when Hermione's pumpkin juice came through her nose as she laughed. George and Fred laughed loudly at seeing Hermione's explosive nose juice.

"Who's Yoda?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's a brilliant Muggle moving picture show," his father answered, grinning that Alexander remembered that they had went to see the first one.

"You've seen a muggle moving picture show?" Percy asked, his father, impressed.

"A group of us went," his father stated as he took a plate to the sink.

"I'm finished," Harry replied, grabbing his plate quickly and placing it in the sink.

"Why don't we go to Honeydukes?" Alexander suggested.

"Alright," Harry replied, excitedly. He had heard about the candy shop from his older classmates and how brilliant it was.

"You lot have fun cleaning," Arthur said, winking at his kids before following Alexander and Harry outside to the apparation point.

"Do we really have to clean?" Rob wondered.

"Honestly, Ronald. It wouldn't hurt for you to de-gnome the yard once in a while," his mother replied as she put the last if the dishes in the cabinet.

"When are we leaving for Diagon Alley?" Percy wondered, looking at his watch, as if he had something better to do for the day then go buy presents for Harry.

"As soon as Alice and the others get here," Molly replied.

"And when will that be?"

"When they walk through that back door, we'll know, won't we?" his mother answered aggravated with her son. She walked up the stairs, mumbling.

"Why Percy, my dear brother, it looks like you've taken a page out of our book," Fred replied as he followed his brother into the living room.

"Sod off, Fred," Percy grumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

"I wonder what's put his wand in a knot," Ginny mused.

"I could honestly care less," George replied.

"Does everyone have an idea in what they want to get Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"No, I don't," Ginny answered, looking worried.

"I think I'll get him a new broom kit," Ron decided, nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Fred and I've got him something that's one of a kind," George replied, stretching and placing his arm along the back of Hermione's chair.

"What is it?" she asked, curious as to what they could have possibly got him.

"Ah, ah, ah. If I told you that, I would have to keep you locked away with me," he answered, grinning down on her blushing face.

"Merlin, that means that I'm the only one who doesn't have a clue what to get him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Seriously, Gin. I'm offended that you didn't think to ask me what to get him," Alice said as she waltzed into the kitchen, followed by Jasper, Edward and Esme.

"Sorry Alice," the red head replied, grinning.

"You look pretty this morning, Hermione," Alice complimented her favourite little human, walking over and hugging her.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing brightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You out did yourself," Alice said, winking at Ginny.

"It's not hard to make Hermione look gorgeous," she replied, smiling over at her blushing friend.

"That's the truest thing you've ever said, Ginny," Edward said, his eyes never leaving Hermione. She looked over at him for the first time and lifted an eyebrow. I didn't know you were going shopping with us, she thought to him.

He smiled and nodded, happy that, for the moment, she was speaking to him.

Well, I guess I'll have to make sure that I'm not in your group, she thought, causing his smile to disappear just a little bit.

"Are we going to sit around all day, or are we going shopping?" Hermione wondered aloud, standing from her seat.

"Good Lord, she's been around you too long," Jasper teased his wife, earning a slap upside the head.

"Oh good, you're here," Molly said as she rushed into the kitchen, her bag in hand. "Percy will not be coming. Shall we go?"

They all walked toward the fireplace, taking turns going through the Floo that led to Diagon Alley.

"How should we do this?" Rebecca wondered once they were all through.

"We should split up," Molly suggested.

"I'm going with Alice," Ginny exclaimed quickly, earning amused looks. "What? She knows what I buy and I have no clue what to get him."

"Alright. How about George and Fred go with Jasper, Ron can go with Edward, Hermione can go with Rebecca and I and Ginny can go with Alice," the mother of the red headed clan suggested.

"Sounds brilliant," Alice replied, hooking arms with Ginny and skipping down the sidewalk as the others went their own ways, searching for the perfect gift for the Boy That Lived.

**So what do you think? Thanks to my beta, Justbeingsirius, for getting this back to me so quickly. :) You ROCK! Please review and tell me what you think. Do you want me to take you through their visit to Diagon Alley or just give a little over view like thingy of it? Let me know. :) I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. :) Happy Reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 24

Hermione was extremely glad that the day of shopping was finally over. Everyone had made purchases and were now back at the Burrow, all dispersed around the house. It was a warm, late July day and everyone was trying to figure out a way to get cool. Well, all but the vampires.

"I've made homemade lemonade for anyone who would like some," Mrs. Weasley called through the house, earning thunderous sounds of feet running down the stairs.

"Merlin, this is bloody good mum," Fred declared after gulping down his drink, going for seconds.

"Language," she scolded, smiling as she took as seat between Alice and Rebecca.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. This really is wonderful," Hermione said from her seat across the table.

"You make me wish that I still like human food," Jasper complained, his arm loosely draped along the back of Hermione's chair. "I loved lemonade on my momma's porch in the middle of the hot Texas summer."

"Momma?" Ginny asked, grinning when she heard his southern accent resurface for a second.

"My mother," he clarified, clearing his throat even though there really was no need.

"So you have the menu all planned out for the party, Hermione?" Rebecca asked her daughter.

Hermione nodded, pulling a three list out of her bag, handing one to Esme, one to her mother and one to Molly. "I hope you don't mind, but I picked what I wanted each of you to fix, according to what Harry likes the best of each of your cooking. I hope it doesn't upset you."

"Not at all dear," Molly replied, smiling as she looked over the list.

"This should be quite easy," Esme added, smiling at her niece when she noticed that she added cheesecake at the bottom of the list.

"We will just need to figure out when would be the best time for all of us to take turns cooking, so that Harry won't wonder what all of the cooking is about," Rebecca said.

Alice squealed, standing and clapping her hands excitedly. "That's where I come save the day!"

"What did you do?" Rebecca wondered, knowing that she was entirely too excited to have not done something.

"Follow me and I'll show you," she said, walking towards the door.

Everyone quickly got up from the table and followed Alice. Any time she had something to show people, it was always entertaining.

They walked down the lane that led away from the Burrow, wondering where they were going.

"Where, exactly, are we going Alice?" Hermione wondered.

"We are going just over this hill," she answered.

"What will you be showing us?" Fred wondered.

"Maybe it's a giant Quidditch pitch," Ron said.

"Way to use your brain, little brother," George sarcastically complemented him.

"Because mum, Aunt E, and Ms. Becca can cook in the middle of a Quidditch pitch," Fred said, grinning.

"Sod off," Ron grumbled, his cheeks a tint of pink.

"Fred, George, stop picking on your- BLOODY HELL!" their mother exclaimed as they reached the top of the hill.

What waited for them over the hill was something like none of the humans had ever seen before. Just over the hill from the Burrow sat an enormous white house, with a beautiful white fence all the way around the grounds.

"Merlin's Beard," Hermione whispered, shocked at the elaborate details she saw along the fence, along with the magic that was tangible.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from beside her, startling her.

"Of course! It's the most beautiful house I've ever laid eyes on," she replied as they came to the closed front gate.

"Is this your house, Aunt E?" Fred asked, placing his arm loosely along her shoulders. He had become extremely close with Esme over the past few years, both loving building things and experimenting with new objects, even though the material was not similar at all.

"Actually Fred, it's called ," she answered.

"A home for all," Molly translated.

"What does that mean?" Ginny wondered.

"It means that the extremely complex wards that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall placed around the house will let certain people in that we've decided. And protect strongly against those who are not suppose to be," Alice explained as she opened the gate, ushering them all through.

"If it protects against people that aren't suppose to be here, then how is it a home for all?" Ron asked.

"It basically means that anyone who seeks a safe place will always be welcome here," Esme explained.

Alice opened the massive oak door allowing everyone to enter.

"Oh my goodness!" Rebecca exclaimed, taking in the beautiful grand foyer. The ceiling was at least 16 feet tall, a beautiful chandler lit the area bellow. Directly before the group was a grand staircase that circled around, leading up to the second story.

"Esme, you really did out do yourself," Molly told her friend, knowing this was her work.

"Thank you. I had help, though," she replied.

"To the right is a formal living room that I'm pretty sure will hardly be used," Alice said as lead the group to the massive double doors before opening them, revealing a room that was mainly decorated in white.

"Don't ever let Ron in there after he's eaten," Ginny warned, earning a hardy laugh from everyone but Ron, who glared at his sister.

"This way leads to the formal dining room, which I'm sure will be used for special occasions," Alice said opening a matching set of massive doors. There was a long mahogany table in the centre of the room, around it over 40 chairs sat, not the least bit cramped.

"This lot could actually sit together at meals and not knock the person next to them into their soup when reaching for a biscuit," Fred observed grinning once again at Ron, who had been knocked into his soup more times than could be counted.

"Is it pick on Ron day or something?" the youngest Weasley grumbled, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's every day, little brother," George answered, grinning mischievously.

Alice closed the doors to the dining room and lead them between the circle staircase. As they walked into a brightly light room, both Rebecca and Molly gasp.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Blimey! I love it! It us one if the most gorgeous kitchens I've ever seen," Rebecca breathed, taking in the state of the art kitchen. Along the walls were tons of cabinets and counter space for working in, with a section of the counter made of cutting board wood, making it quicker and easier to cut meats and vegetables. At one end of the elaborate counters was a double door stainless steel refrigerator, that when opened was ten times bigger inside then it looked.

"Looks like Dumbledore was thinking of Ron when he placed an enlarging spell on this thing," Fred replied as they peered into the fridge, taking in all of the food.

"Fred, he's not the only one who eats like a hippogriff," his mother said from in front of the double stacked ovens on the other end of the counters, peeking around the door to see a completely filled pantry.

Hermione and Ginny laughed as they turned on the sink that was on the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was an 'L' shaped island that also housed two stove tops with four burners each. It was unlike anything any if them had seen.

"This is better than a kitchen in a restaurant," Hermione said, smiling at her aunt.

"There's a table over here where everyone can gather around on an everyday type setting," Alice announced from across the room. A table about half the side of the dining room table sat along s curtained window, surrounded with about 20 chairs, still enough room for everyone to be comfortable.

"This is insane," Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Alice took the group through the rest of the downstairs rooms, which included a library, a game room with muggle and Wizarding type games, a family room with a screen that took up a whole wall for movies, two bathrooms, and a laundry room with two washers and dryers.

"This room is truly magical," Molly breathed, totally at awe with the machine that washes the clothes for you. She still washed them by hand, with help of magic, but it still took all day with her brood.

"She sounds like dad after seeing that rubber duck that Emmett bought him," George whispered to Hermione, who laughed quietly.

"Do you want to see the back yard or the upstairs first?" Alice asked.

"What's upstairs?" Rebecca wondered.

"Bedrooms, bathrooms and offices," Alice answered.

"Sounds boring," Ron said.

Alice grinned and shrugged, leading them to the double doors in the kitchen, opening them.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked, grinning. She had no clue why she was surprised at something that Alice had decided on or was designed by Esme.

"I TOLD you there could be a Quidditch pitch!" Rob exclaimed excitedly, running towards the back part of the gigantic yard.

As they walked out onto the back porch, there were several wooden rocking chairs scattered about the porch. There was an outdoor grill along with a few outdoor tables. Just beyond the porch was an Olympic size pool, complete with a few diving boards and a slide at one end. On the other side of the pool was a small, calming waterfall, complete with a bench underneath it for a relaxing break from exercising in the water.

"Look at that beautiful garden," Rebecca said as she and Molly walked happily along the path that lead to the impressive garden that held vegetables and flowers alike.

"How long have you been working on this place?" Molly asked, as she watched her boys flying around the Quidditch pitch.

"We started the plans at the end of their first year and began the building of it soon after," Alice replied.

"How did we not see it?" Rebecca wondered.

"We asked Professor Dumbledore to put a protective shield around it so that only he, Minerva, or one of us were able to come through," Esme answered.

"Are those new brooms?" Ginny asked, watching as her brothers flew faster than usual.

"Merlin, they are!" Hermione exclaimed, walking quickly toward the field. It was professional size, just like Hogwarts, except for the bleachers, which were comfortable lawn type chairs with cushions. There was a building that sat next to the field, which housed many brooms, all of which were a brand new Firebolt model.

"This is bloody fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled a broom out of a holder that was labelled 'Hermione'. There was one for all of them, along with Neville, Luna, Charlie, Bill and even Percy. It was amazing to Hermione that they had added Luna's name to the lot, but figured Alice knew what she was doing. Never question Alice, she reminded herself as she walked out of the broom building.

"Thank you so much," she said, holding the broom and hugging Alice, Esme, and Jasper, ignoring Edward completely.

"Actually it was Edward's idea for the Quidditch pitch and the individual brooms," Alice replied. Hermione looked over at the vampire and sighed, deciding that she might as well be the bigger person for just a second and thank him for the amazing gift.

"Thank you very much. This is extremely generous and thoughtful of you," she said sincerely, hugging him for the first time in a really long while. It felt right to hug him after so long, like something that had been missing was suddenly set right once again. But that didn't mean that he was completely forgiven. You have to earn back my trust, she thought as she squeezed him tightly for a second more. She quickly let go and ran for the Quidditch pitch to fly with Ginny and the boys.

"Hermione! You have a dress on," Alice reminded her just as she was about to mount her broom.

"Oops!" she said, blushing furiously as she realized the mistake she almost made.

"Oh she can fly with us," George replied sweetly, flying closer to the group on the ground.

"The dress won't bother us a bit," Fred added, grinning widely.

"Fredrick!" Molly scolded him, pulling her wand out and flicked it, moving his broom down to the ground. She turned the broom over, where Fred was forced to get off of it and accioed the flying machine to her out stretched hand.

"Why did you do that?" Fred asked, but quickly regretted it when she glared at him.

"You know better than to make comments like that around young ladies. And until you can act as I've raised you, this broom is off limits." Fred grumbled, but didn't say anything.

"You lot really out did yourselves," Rebecca said.

"You haven't seen upstairs," Jasper said.

"I thought you said that there are just rooms, bedrooms, and offices," Ron said as he, George, and Ginny rejoined them.

"Oh, they are, but wait and see."

**Thanks so much to my beta, JustBeingSirius, for getting this back to me so quickly. Thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter. I didn't have many, so I was wondering if you guys still wanted me to continue this story. I'm enjoying it. :) Tell me what you like or don't like, just don't be rude. :) Anywho, thanks for all the support from the ones that always review. You know who you are. :) Happy Reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing. Be warned, this chapter is not Beta-ed. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Hermione Cullen Goes to Hogwarts Chapter 25

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked as he followed Alexander and Arthur to the kitchen.

The black haired boy had a wonderful time looking through the albums of his parents. Even though he had never known them, he felt as if he understood who they had been. His mother had been about hard work, trying to prove herself, much like Hermione. His father had been about fun, mischief and his best mates. There had been pictures of the four of them; they had called themselves 'The mauders.' Two of them were dead, two of them alive, but not at all living their live as they had planned. Remus Lupin was an intelligent wizard, who had a 'furry little problem' according to Alexander. He was a werewolf and it was extremely difficult for him to get a job. He was currently living off of the little savings his parents had left for him, constantly having to save a sickle here and there. Harry wished there was something that he could do for him, but from the stories that Mr. Weasley and Alexander had told about him, he was a very proud man who would think any hand out Harry gave him was charity.

He didn't even want to think about the other Mauader.

"I'm not sure where they are," Alexander replied, raising an eyebrow at Arthur as if to ask if the party was tonight. The red head shook his head, looking over at Molly's clock to see if it would shed any light as to where his family might be.

"It looks like they are at a place called 'A home for all', he read, wondering where that was.

"If you're back, come over the hill. There's something you just must see," a beautiful silver horse said in Molly Weasly's voice.

"What was that?" Harry wondered, amazed at the shiny wisp of air.

"That's called a Patronus. It helps communicate with others and ward off negative things, such as dementors," Arthur explained as they walked toward the hill.

"When will we learn that?"

"The Ministry no longer says that it needs to be taught at Hogwarts," Alexander said, rolling his eyes. "However, if you ever get to meet Remus, he's an excellent teacher of the Patronus charm."

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed as they came to the top of the hill. The two men didn't have it in them to correct Harry on his language; they were thinking the very same thing.

"Alice," Alexander sighed, grinning as he walked quickly towards the gate that lead into the massive estate.

"When in Merlins name did they do this? I just came this way before our trip for a walk and didn't notice a thing," Arthur said in awe as Alexander touched the gay and it swung open for him.

"It must have been charmed to where you couldn't see it," Alexander guessed.

They walked to the door, Arthur raised his fist to knock when it swung open.

"Come in," Edward said, smiling as he opened the door for the trio.

"Merlins beard, Edward! When did she do this?" Alexander asked as soon as they walked into the impressive entry way.

"It's nice to see you, too Alexander," the vampire teased as he lead them up the stairs. The wizard shrugged unapologetic, raising an eyebrow for an answer.

"Alice and Esme started planning this the summer after Hermione's first year."

As the group of men made it to the top of the stairs, another group of people were coming up a hidden set of stairs.

"Harry, you have got to see the back yard!" Ron exclaimed when they saw each other.

"What's in the back yard?"

"Our very own full size Quidditch pitch!" Hermione exclaimed to Ron's annoyance.

"Wicked!" the raven haired boy replied. "Can I go see it?"

"Yes, I think I too would love to see something like that in a back yard," Arthur said.

"After Alice shows us the upstairs," Mrs. Weasley replied, smiling at her husband.

"Okay," Harry sighed, knowing that the faster he agreed, the faster he would get to see the pitch.

"What's up here?" Alexander asked after kissing his wife.

"Bedrooms and bathrooms," Ron grumbled, not at all understanding what the big deal was.

They walked down the hall a few steps to see a door painted yellow with 'Ginny' in wooden blocked letters. Before anyone could ask any questions, Alice grinned and opened the door.

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed. "This is all for me?" she asked, twirling around in circles in the massive room. There was a four posted bed that had beautiful curtains draped around it. There was a tv and VCR with hundreds of movies and a closet full of brand new clothes. There were magazines and beauty products of the beautiful vanity that sat against one wall.

"It is," Alice replied, grinning at her reaction. She walked over to a door that hadn't been noticed. "This is the bathroom that you and Hermione will share."

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, as Ginny clapped and squealed excitedly. The bathroom was every girls dream. There were two sinks, with long cabinets that held every lotion, makeup and beauty aids that a teenage girl could wish for. There was a huge walk in shower with a shower head on the ceiling, as well as several along the wall of the shower. In the corner of the bathroom, there was a bathtub that could fit 15, spa settings and all. There was even a separate room that held the toilet, a way for both of them to be in the room and still have privacy.

"This is fantastic!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Do we all have our own rooms?" Harry asked, excitedly. He had never had a room that was all his before.

"Yes, everyone has their own room," Esme replied, smiling fondly at the boy.

"Why are we standing around here for? I want to see my room!" Ron declared, running out of the room, followed closely by the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This house is bloody amazing!" George said to Hermione as they ate the delicious dinner that Esme had prepared for them.

Everyone had loved their rooms. Harry and Ron's rooms were joined by a bathroom that they shared. Each had a room that was exactly as they would have designed it for themselves. Harry couldn't believe that he finally had a TV and VCR of his own, when at the Dursleys he had to hide to even get a glimpse.

George and Fred were sharing a room, however it was the size of two rooms, each having there own space. There was a wall that they could divide the two sides, for privacy. They shared a bathroom as well, but the thing they loved the most was the hidden room in their closet. Jasper and Emmett had insisted that the twins have a room that they could do their experiments and make new products, away from everyone else. It was the length of their room and held every possible ingredient that they could ever need. They would be in that room a lot.

Hermione's room was practically a library, every book she ever read or thought about wanting to read was present. There was a table much like her favorite study place at Hogwarts and a set of comfortable leather chairs along the wall that held the impressive book shelves. There was a closet that the Queen would be jealous of, full to the brim of more clothes then Hermione could ever need. She loved her room.

Molly and Arthur and Rebecca and Alexander each had a beautiful master suite. Molly was beside herself with happiness at the massive bathtub that was in their bathroom.

"I think I could die in that bathtub and I would be one happy witch," she keep saying happily.

"It is, isn't it?" She agreed, taking a bite of the roasted potatoes.

"I don't know if I'll ever want to go back home," Fred said from his seat on the other side of his twin.

"Well it's important that you do sometimes. Otherwise it won't be special any longer," Molly replied, smiling across at her son.

"We can stay here tonight though, if it's alright with Esme and Alice," Arthur said, looking over at where the pair was cleaning the dishes.

"Of course. You are always welcome here," Esme insisted.

"Let's play Quidditch after dinner," Ron suggested around the mouth full of roasted lamb.

"Would you please swallow before you speak?" his mother requested for the millionth time in his life.

"We did that before dinner," Ginny said.

"Yes. What's the big deal?"

"There are a billion other things to do at this house," his sister said, rolling her eyes at her git of a brother.

"What else would we do?" Ron wondered.

"I'm not sure, Ron. Maybe we could cook in this impressive kitchen," Fred suggested sarcastically.

"I don't know how to cook."

"We could all come to my room and read my books," Hermione offered, grinning at the look Ron had on his face.

"I don't understand why we can't just play Quidditch," he replied, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"You can. I think I'll go for a swim in that gorgeous pool," Ginny replied, standing to take her plate to the kitchen to was.

"I've got that, dear. You go and have fun," Esme insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It will take me just a second," the vampire smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt E," Ginny said, hugging the lady that was like her own aunt, before skipping towards the stairs.

"That actually sound line fun," Hermione decided, taking her own plate and heading after Ginny.

Fred smirked at his fidgeting twin, knowing that if Hermione was going to be in a bathing suit, he would want to be there.

"So you want to go play Quidditch, George?" Fred grinned.

"I'm actually rather warm an we've been playing Quidditch all day. It might be refreshing to take a swim."

Fred laughed loudly, but didn't say anything as he watched his brother race up to their room.

"You going to play Quidditch with us?" Ron asked Fred.

"Us? I think I want to swim too," Harry replied.

"Why in the name of Merlin dies everyone want to go swimming?" the youngest red headed male demanded to know.

"Hello Weasleys, Cullen's," a dreamy voice greeted the lot from the doorway.

"Hello, Luna! Welcome!" Alice exclaimed, hugging the girl gently. Luna was one of Alice's favorite students at Hogwarts, even though she hadn't been in divinations yet. Luna was a free spirit and Alice loved people who chose to live out from the shadows of normalcy.

"Thank you," she replied, serenely looking over the group that was still seated at the table. "Hello, Ronald. It's lovely to see you. Will you be joining the rest of us at the pool? Alice says that she has a room for me of my very own that holds clothing and other things. I usually don't swim in a bathing suit. I think it's wasteful to when you bathe nude in water, but I suppose that it would be rather awkward to do so in mixed company. I just hope that the suit you have for me doesn't have any Wingdillies, or I will be forced to take it off."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I'll show you were your room is," Alice smirked as she walked the blonde out of the room.

"Ron, where are you going?" Harry wondered, smirking at Fred.

"Oh I think you lot are spot on. It's rather hot and I think that a swim would do us all good," he said, red faced as he raced up the stairs, Harry and Fred following, laughing hysterically.

**Howdy! Sorry its taken so long, but between work and other real life things...well you get the picture. I hope you like this chapter. I won't know unless you review though. :) Happy Reading**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing. This chapter is not beta'd. Sorry.**

Chapter 26

Hermione grinned widely when the boy who was like her brother stood before the group of friends that had just shouted, "Surprise!"

"What!" Harry said, dumbfounded.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Neville Longbottom said, walking over and shaking his friends hand. The rest of the party goers followed suit, shaking his hand and wishing him the happiest of birthday.

Hermione stood back, watching it all with a satisfied grin across her face. All of the work that she had put in was defiantly worth the smile that was on Harry's face.

"You look satisfied," a voice said from right beside her, causing her to jump. She refused to look though, already knowing the who the voice belonged to.

"Is it wrong to be satisfied when a plan has come along exactly the way you wanted it to?" she asked him defensively.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Absolutely not. Especially when that plan is making your best friends birthday perfect. It really is a great party, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, looking around the elaborate tent that was set up in the back yard of the Burrow. There were Snitches flying about everywhere, with fairy lighting up the tent. They had toyed with the thought of having the party at the Quidittich pitch across the hill, but had decided to continue with the original plan.

"Thank you. I think everyone should have a brilliant birthday," she replied.

"They really should," he agreed, smiling.

"And I guess I should thank you for your help with everything," Hermione added reluctantly.

"It was no problem at all. Anything you ever need, all you have to do is ask and I will help," Edward said earnestly.

Hermione grinned. "Actually, I probably wouldn't even have to ask."

Edward laughed, ecstatic that she was joking around with him again after so long. "You're probably right."

"Hermione!" a voice called out, coming closer to where the witch and the vampire stood.

"Yes Harry?" she asked, grinning.

The raven haired boy threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Aunt E just told me that you planned this entire thing."

Hermione blushed, not really wanting all of the credit. "I had a lot if help."

"Yes, I'm sure you did, but this has you written all over it. It's far too organized to be lead by someone else," Harry teased, earning a playful punch from the young witch. "But seriously, thank you, Hermione. This is the most thoughtful things that anyone has ever done for me."

Hermione smiled and hugged him once again. "You don't have to thank me. It was a lot of fun trying to keep this a surprise from you."

"Okay, okay. Enough of the hugging. Let's eat this brilliant food!" Fred exclaimed from across the tent, where everyone had been watching the touching exchange between the young witch and wizard.

Hermione and Harry both blushed, laughing as they walked toward the massive buffet of food.

Very impressive, Alice thought to her brother from across the tent. Edward raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was referring to.

You actually held an entire conversation with her and she didn't stomp off crying. That's impressive progress. And I'm bot being sarcastic.

Edward smiled his thanks as he watched Hermione with Harry, laughing at something Fred and George was saying. It was a start.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I wish Gran would bake me a cake like that for my birthday," Neville declared in awe that evening as Harry blew his candles out. It had been a brilliant party so far and there was still a lot more to come. After they had eaten ad much as they could, the group of kids had played a match of Quidditch while the adults watched. Neville only fell off of his broom once, which was an accomplishment, seeing as last time they had all played together he had managed to break an arm and a leg. And Luna was more impressive on a broom then any of them, earning more attention from the youngest male Weasley.

"I think I'm in love," the vampires heard him whisper several times during the game, while Oliver Wood kept trying to recruit her for the Gryffindor house team.

"I'm not interested in playing organized sports," she told him several times.

Now, everyone was back under the tent, eating the cake the Esme, Rebecca and Molly had made together. It was an exact replica of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, complete with flying miniatures of them all.

"Neville, dear, when your birthday is closer, I will talk to your Gran and ask if I can bake you a cake," Molly said, smiling at the young Gryfindor.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, grinning widely.

"Hurry up and eat your cake, Harry! I want to see what you got," Ron said through his mouthful of cake.

"Don't rush him, Ronald. We have all night," Hermione replied, setting her cake down, suddenly no longer hungry after watching pieces of chewed up cake fall out of his mouth.

"Remus Lupin!" Alexander suddenly exclaimed, causing everyones head to turn toward the opening of the tent. There stood an average sized man, with scares here and there along his face with a present in hand.

"I do hope I'm not too late," he said coming slowly into the tent.

"Oh not at all, dear! Not at all!" Molly replied, hurrying over to the man and giving him a motherly hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"Whose that?" Ron whispered.

"Remus Lupin apparently," George replied, grinning. Hermione laughed as Ron shot him a glare.

"I'm not deaf! I heard Mr. Alexander call him that," he replied.

"He was one of my dads best friends," Harry said, his piece of cake completely forgotten as he got up from his chair and walked over to where the group of adults were making introductions.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Remus Lupin," Alexander said, smiling fondly as the boy walked over and extended his hand to the new arrival.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," Harry replied, happy that he was meeting one of his fathers best mates.

"No, Harry, the pleasure is all mine," Remus insisted, grinning widely at the boy who looked almost identical to his father, apart from Lily's eyes.

"Thank you for coming. Would you like some cake?" Harry asked, wanting desperately to talk to him.

"Thank you, that sounds brilliant," the werewolf replied, following the boy to the table he had been sitting at with his friends.

"Did you invite him?" Alexander asked Arthur, grinning broadly.

"No, I thought you had," the red headed man replied, confused.

They looked around the room, wondering who had found the impossibly private, hard to find wizard and invited him to the party. Either one of them would have done the same thing, if they had known where to find him. Especially after all of the questions Harry had that they were not able to answer. As they continued to scan the crowd, both their eyes landed on a very smug pixie.

"Alice," they said together.

"We should have known," Alexander replied, shaking his head happily. He watched as Harry talked happily with Remus, who was telling him a story of a similar party that his group of friends had for James' birthday one year.

"You know, that pile of presents is nice, but what he's getting right there is probably his favorite thing about today," Arthur said, smiling at the scene.

"You're right. It's priceless."

**So, tell me what you think about this chapter, please. If you have any ideas, let me know too. If you would like to beta this story, I'm looking. :) Happy Reading. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing. Warning, this chapter is not beta read. Sorry.**

Chapter 27

Remus Lupin didn't know how his life had become this good so quickly. He hadn't felt this loved or appreciated since his time at Hogwarts with his dear friends.

Since Harry's birthday party, the wizard had been staying at the house over the hill from the Burrow. 'A home for all' was really living up to it's name as vampires, a werewolf, witches and wizards and occasionally a muggle were staying there, all at one time. Remus had started to refuse the offer of staying, not wanting to put anyone out. But Esme had insisted, showing him to the room in the lower part of the house that had been designed especially for him. It was elegant and spacious; everything that he had always wanted, but had never been able to afford. There was a bathroom and a closet full of new clothes, all in his size, something he had thanked Alice for repeatedly.

They had also added a room for the full moon, one in which he could stay and not worry about hurting anyone. Even with the potion that always took up all of his money, he still needed to stay away from others while the full moon was in full force.

On top of all of that, Professor Dumbledore had offered him a job at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Although he had heard that there was a curse on the position, he didn't much care. It was the first job that anyone had offered him while having the knowledge that he turned into Moony once a month. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for the first steady income in years. The only problem he had with the offer was his concern for Professor Dumbledore and the issues that could arise if parents were to find out about him being a werewolf.

"You let me worry about that, dear boy. I believe that you should concentrate on what, exactly you will be teaching the students and how you plan to keep the interested," the older wizard had advised him when he had expressed his concern.

Alice and Esme had assured him that he would have a room in their house on the grounds of Hogwarts for the full moon. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such good fortune, but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that there was never any reason for these wonderful people to ever doubt him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who knew life could be like this?" Ron asked happily as he flew over their Quidditch pitch at 'A place for all'. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom were just finishing up a nice long game. Lee was spending the rest of the summer with the twins, while Neville, and his grandmother had come to visit. As a youth, Alexander had spent many summers at the home of Mrs. Longbottom and had become a second mother to him. When the elder witch had heard that Alexander Cullen had returned to the wizarding world, she had been thrilled.

While the adults chatted at the dining room table, enjoying tea, the young witches and wizards had taken to the nice, warm, sunny weather. There were only a few more days before they returned to Hogwarts and they wanted to spend every minute possible doing things they enjoyed.

That particular day, the boy had decided on an intense game of Quidditch, while the young witches had decided to lounge around the pool.

"The Queen maybe?" Neville suggested as he tried to right himself on his broom once again.

"I'm pretty sure the Queen doesn't play Quidditch," Harry replied, smirking.

"Probably not," he admitted, holding onto his broom for dear life.

"Life's good," Fred agreed, looking out over the property.

"Especially when you have a view like that," George added, grinning down at the view they had of the pool.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were sunbathing, all with some form of reading material in their hands, wearing muggle two pieces.

"Indeed, brother of mine, indeed," Fred agreed, grinning. "I do believe that young Ms. Cullen grows more beautiful with every passing day."

George glared at his twin before heading toward the broom closet, to put his broom away.

"Why do you do that, Fred?" Lee asked, grinning.

"Because otherwise my other half would never go and make a move," the twin answered, nodding towards where George was taking a seat next to the young witch.

"But he's fancied her since we first met them," Rob protested as they all made their way to put their own brooms away.

"And?"

"Hermione's extremely smart, Fred. Surely she's noticed the way he is around her. If he fancies her, wouldnt it be smarter just to ask her out already?" the youngest male Weasley wondered. Everyone stopped and looked at Ron, dumbfounded with the words that had just exited his mouth.

"What?" he asked defensively, the tip of his ears turning a deep shade of red.

"We just never knew you had a brain, Ronniekins. It's a bit of a shocker when something you've believed you whole life gets turned upside down in a matter of moments," Fred replied, grinning mischievously.

"Sod off," Ron grumbled as he made his way over to where the witches were lounging.

"Maybe he should take his own advice," Harry said, grinning as he watched his best friend turn red as he tried to talk to the young Ravenclaw.

"Now that really WOULD shock us," Lee replied, causing the group of young wizards to chuckle as they made there way to the pool.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of these Muggle movies," Arthur Weasley exclaimed as the credits rolled and the lights of the theater automatically coming back on.

"Dad, you say that at the end of every movie we've seen today," Ginny teased.

"And it's true every time I say it," the head of the redheaded clan replied, standing and stretching.

"I believe its time we head back to the burrow so that you lot can get your trunks together for in the morning," Mrs. Weasley suggested, standing from the seat she had been sitting in during the movie marathon the families had been having.

"It's not even dinner time, though," Ron complained.

"Exactly. If we leave now, there will be no excuse for us to be late tomorrow. I, for one, would love to actually be on time this year," his mother replied, leaving no room for argument from any of her children.

"Come along, Weasley's, you heard your mother," Arthur said.

"Harry, are you going to stay here or go?" Rebecca wondered from her seat next to Alexander on one of the couches.

Harry looked between Hermione and Ron, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to hurt either of their feelings by choosing one over the other. He looked over at Edward, who was reading a book in one of the arm chairs in the back of the room. A little help here would be nice, Harry thought.

Edward looked up and grinned at the raven haired boy. He listened for a second to each of the teenagers and quickly nodded his head towards the red headed clan that were gathered by the door.

"My trunk is at the Burrow, so I guess I will just go on over there with them," Harry replied.

"Alright then," Rebecca said, standing to hug them all good bye.

"We are meeting back here in the morning, right?"Arthur asked Alexander as they shook hands.

"Yes. We've got two extremely warded and protected vehicles to take all of us," he informed his friend quietly.

"You lot better make sure you get packed tonight because I don't want to be late again this year," Hermione teased her friends.

"We won't Hermione," George promised as he hugged her.

"No, George won't let us," Ginny replied, smiling slyly at her brother, whose ears where beginning to turn red.

"Good," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at the twin.

"Come on children," Molly called, ushering her children out of the theater.

"Have a good evening with your family, Mione," George said, winking at the young witch.

"You too," she replied blushing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I didn't know it was possible for this house to be so quiet," Rebecca said later that evening as they ate dinner. Alexander, Rebecca and Hermione were sitting at the smaller table in the kitchen area, enjoying the first meal they had ate as just a family in a long time.

"It's kind of odd," Hermione said, cutting her meat.

"Odd, but nice," Alexander agreed.

Hermione nodded, smiling at her parents. They continued to eat, enjoying the quiet when the telephone rang. Esme and Alice had it put in, so that their friends from North America could get ahold of them and so the Rebecca's family could do the same.

"Cullen residence," Edwards smooth voice answered after the first ring. He was the only other person in the house, as the others were already at Hogwarts, getting ready for the start of term the following day. Edward would be riding the train with the students as a precaution.

"One moment please," Edward replied, moving the phone from his ear. "Rebecca, it's your sister."

"Rachael?" she asked, raising her eyebrow as she walked toward the phone.

"Aunt Rachael never calls," Hermione said, putting her fork down to try and listen to her mothers side of the conversation.

"Edward, the disgusting human food is nearly gone. You are more then welcome to join us," Alexander offered, gesturing to one of the other chairs that were around the table.

"Thank you," he replied, taking the chair right next to Hermione. She looked at him, momentarily forgetting her curiosity of the call her mother was on.

"You know, there's about ten other empty chairs around the table," she informed him.

He grinned and shrugged. "Yes, but they're not next to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but felt her cheeks heat up, causing the vampire next to her to grin widely.

Alexander shook his head, knowing that nothing he could say would get Edward to stop flirting with his daughter. He knew that the man that sat beside his daughter was in love with her, but she was just a little girl still. Or at least to him she was.

Alexander was brought out of his musing with the sound of the phone returning to it's home.

"How's Aunt Rachael?" Hermione inquired as her mother came to take her seat.

"Well, she rather confused at the moment," Rebecca replied, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"About what?" Alexander wondered.

"Well, apparently strange things have been happening around the house lately. Anytime Alan, Alec, or Anastasia are emotional, in anyway, something strange happens," she answered.

Hermione's eyes grew two sizes bigger, while Alexander laughed loudly.

"I thought she got what was coming to her when she got pregnant with triples from a one night stand, but this takes the cake," the wizard laughed loudly, hitting his knee in glee.

"Alexander! That's my sister you're talking about," Rebecca tried to scold, but her words held no fire behind them. She had to agree, especially when Rachael always talked about how 'weird' and 'strange' Hermione was as a child.

"How old are they now?" Alexander wondered, picking up his napkin and wiping his eyes from the good, hardy laugh.

"Ten," his daughter and wife answered together.

"Do you have any wizards or witches in your family, that you know of?" Edward asked Rebecca.

"No. I never knew they existed until that summer," she answered, taking a sip of her wine.

"Whoever she slept with must have been a wizard," Hermione mused, trying to figure out the puzzle that laid before her. When no one replied, she looked at the people around the table and blushed. "What? Thats one of the most logical ways to explain how they could magical."

Alexander shook his head, not liking the fact that his daughter talked about 'sleeping with' people, even if it didn't have anything to do with her.

"Do we even know his name?" he asked his wife.

"I don't think I ever heard her say," Rebecca replied, sighing.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Hermione wondered.

Alexander shook his head. "Not until we know for sure that they are wizards and a witch. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore to see if we can find out and then we will go from there."

"What do you think your sister would do if she found out the were, Rebecca?" Edward asked.

She looked at the mind reading vampire. "I honestly don't know."

Alexander stood from his chair, pulled out his wand and vanished the contents of the table away. "Becca, don't worry about it, love. I'll go Floo call Albus right now."

"May I come with you?" she asked, already standing.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"We were suppose to spend the evening with Hermione," Rebecca declared suddenly, looking over at their daughter in concern.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her parents. "Honestly, its quiet alright. I know how important it is to find out what's going on. If they are magical, I would love to be able to help them."

"Are you sure, love?" Alexander asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, standing. "I'll probably just go have a bath and read before going to bed early."

"Alright. I'll come check on you before bed," Rebecca promised, hugging her daughter before following her husband to their office.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the refrigerator to grab something to drink to take to her room.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked behind her, startling her. She had forgotten that there was a meddling vampire in the room.

"Of course," she insisted.

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over chest, waiting for more lies.

She sighed, slamming the door shut to the fridge, aggravated that she had no private thoughts what so ever when she was around Edward. It's not that she was upset, per-say. She had just been enjoying the time she was having with her parents. She didn't even mind that Edward was around. She just liked the fact that they had been sitting together, enjoying each others company. But she knew that finding out if Alan, Alec and Anastasia were wizards was important. Especially with her flighty aunt as their mother, there was no telling what she could try to do to get the 'strange things' to stop.

Hermione looked over at Edward and sighed. "Satisfied? You know everything that's going on in my head. Why do you ask things that you already know the answer to?"

"Because I want to give you an opportunity to talk it out," he replied, following her as she walked slowly towards the stairs.

"Why do I need to talk anything out? Especially since you already know it all anyway. I'm sure Alice already saw all of this happening anyway. Surely she's already told you all about it."

"No, actually she never said a word about your cousins," he said.

"What did she tell you?" Hermione asked, noticing that Edward wasn't completely telling her everything.

"She told me that you would, once again, put others before yourself," he started, taking a step towards the young witch, who had her hand on the door knob to her room. "She informed me that under no circumstance was I to let you sit up in your room all by yourself on your last night at home."

Hermione laughed, knowing that Alice probably threatened bodily harm if he failed.

"Pretty much," he assured her, smiling.

"Did she say tell you anything else?" Hermione asked, amused.

Edward took another step closer, close enough to reach out and touch her if he wanted to. And he really, really wanted to. "She told me to make sure that your night was the best ever."

Hermione shivered involuntarily, causing a piece of her hair to come loose from the rubber band that held her hair up. Edward instinctively reached out and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

Before Hermione could ask what they would be doing, a short but loud beep came from the device that was in Edwards pocket.

"What?" the vampire answered, sounding annoyed.

Hermione watched as Edward paced up and down the hallway, at vampire speed, talking rapidly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking at the irritated man that stood across the hall from her.

"I'm fine," he assured her, smiling on if those smiles that made every witch at Hogwarts melt. "Why don't you go and have your bath, then meet me down in the theater? PJs are the required attire."

Hermione laughed. "So I get to see you in pajamas once again?" she wondered, remembering back to her first year and that Christmas.

"Maybe," he replied, grinning and winking as he walked down the hall to his room.

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry its been awhile since I've updated, but I'm going to try my best to update at least once a week. :) I didn't get many reviews from last chapter, so I'm not sure if you are still interested in this story. Please let me know. :) If you have any ideas, I'm open to those too. They (your ideas) help me out! :) Also, if you are would like to beta this story for me, please let me know. Anywho, hope you like this. Happy Reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing.**

Hermione Cullen goes to Hogwarts chapter 30

Hermione walked down the stairs towards the theater, wondering what movie they were going to watch. She wasn't sure that she should be spending time with the vampire who had ignored her for so long, but decided that maybe this was, in part, a way for him to try and make up for it.

As she walked into the dark theater, Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering where the irritating man was. Edward was always early and had never been one to forget something. Shrugging it off, she moved her hand along the side of the wall and found the switch to turn on the light.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie," a voice said from the dark.

"And we can't watch a movie if the lights are on," another voice agreed.

"Actually we can, but what's the fun in having your own personal theater if you watch it like everyone else?" a female voice wondered.

Hermione squealed in delight as she realized who was waiting for her in the room.

"Alice? Emmett? Rosalie?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she threw the light switch on.

"Why did you turn the light on?" Jasper wondered as he hugged the witch that was really growing up too quickly for his liking. She would always be a little girl to him.

"Because some of us require lights," Hermione answered laughing. "Well, I need light to see what I'm doing. What are you doing here? I thought that you were at Hogwarts already. You left a few days ago."

"We were, but we decided to come spend some quality time with our favorite human," Emmett explained, gently holding Hermione in a head lock as she tried to hug him.

"Stop!" she squealed, giggling as she squirmed out of his arms.

"You would think you would grow tired of that," Rosalie said shaking her head as she hugged Hermione and tried to tame her damp hair.

"Never! On her wedding day, I plan on doing that right before she walks down the aisle," he declared.

"Like hell you will!" Alice proclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, darling," Jasper replied, pulling his wife down beside him in a hug, smirking at Emmett over her head.

"Its nothing that needs to be worried about right now, Alice. Who knows if I will ever even get married," Hermione replied, plopping down on a seat next to Alice and Jasper.

There was a long, awkward silence until Edward burst through the door suddenly, his arms piled with every kind of movie snack a person would want.

"I've got snacks!" he announced loudly.

"Awesome!" Emmett declared.

"Great!" Jasper agreed.

"Why did you bring so much?" Hermione wondered, looking around the room at the vampires as if they had gone crazy.

"Thought you might be hungry," Edward replied, shrugging.

"I'm not a Weasley! I can't eat all of that!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"At least you have your pick of anything," Emmett said.

"True," she agreed, standing to walk over and look through the buffet of treats.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Edward. What took you so long? She silently asked him. She had seen that conversation happening earlier and had called Edward to try and get things to stop before it got out of control. If he would have been a few seconds longer, things would have turned really tricky, really quickly.

Edward shook his head, silently telling her he couldn't tell her right then, but would tell her soon.

"So what movie are we watching?" Hermione wondered as she carried her treats over to the seat.

"Terminator," Emmett declared.

"Sons of Katy Elder," Jasper suggested.

"Dumbo," Edward replied.

Everyone in the room turned to where the vampire stood. He stood close to the VCR, ready to put the tape in when the time came.

"What?" he asked. "It's a classic!"

Emmett snorted loudly, as did Jasper, while Alice and Rosalie just shook their heads.

"I like Dumbo," Hermione replied quietly, earning a huge grin from Edward.

"The flying elephant it is," Edward declared, moving to take it off of the shelf. He put it in and turned the lights off and took a seat next to Hermione. He leaned back into the seat and loosely put his arm along the back of the couch behind the beautiful young witch. This was defiantly how every day should end, he thought happily.

**Sorry this is so short. Lets just say that I might be having to make a trip to Missouri to be with my mother, who is up there right now, helping her siblings decide if they should 'pull the plug' on my Papa. Yeah. Anywho, thanks for all of those who review, who have made this one of your favorites and everything else. :) You make me smile, when right now, I really don't have a lot to smile about. Happy Reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing. **

Hermione Cullen Goes to Hogwarts Chapter 31

"Do you think we'll ever have a normal train ride?" Hermione asked as she took her seat at the Gryfindor table.

The morning had been a hectic one for everyone. The Weasley bunch, as always, had been running late, therefor making everyone late. They made it to the train station with just a minute to spare, everyone breathing a sigh of relief when the train began moving.

Their peace of mind was shattered half way through the ride, when the train suddenly stopped for no apparent reason.

"What!?" Edward asked suddenly, quickly getting to his feet. "Stay in the cabin, lock the door and do not let anything in unless it's me!" He barked as he ran out of the room.

Magical creatures, called Dementors, had stopped the train in search of Sirius Black. Dementors were the guards of Azkaban and were well known for sucking everything happy out of any witch or wizard. Even with the door firmly locked and curtains tightly shut, the weight of the sadness had overwhelmed them all.

"I doubt we ever will again," Fred replied, grinning. "There hasn't been anything 'normal' happen to us since we met you."

Hermione blushed, but grinned, knowing that he was only teasing.

"But it's been the best three years of my whole life," George added, smiling fondly at the girl next to him.

"Glad to see you've made it back alright," a voice announced from behind the group.

"Alice!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging the tiny vampire.

"You just saw me last night," Alice laughed.

"It seems like a lot longer then that," the young witch replied as she took her seat between George and Harry once again.

"I'm sure it does," Alice said sympathetically. "I'm sorry that I didn't see the dementors. It was very quick what I did see and I couldn't exactly get ahold of anyone other then Dumbledore."

"It's alright, Alice. We don't blame you," Hermione assured her.

"I blame Sirius Black," Harry replied, staring off into the distance.

Alice and Hermione exchanged looks, but before either one could reply, Professor McGonagall began walking the first years into the Great Hall, signaling the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's good to be back, isn't it George?" Fred asked his twin hours later as they were getting ready to turn in for the night.

"Another year of pranks and Quidditch is never a bad thing," he agreed.

Lee and Fred exchanged a look at the less then enthusiastic reply from their best friend. He was never this quiet and it worried the pair.

"What are you thinking about with such intensity? Have you come up some brilliant new prank?" Lee asked.

George shook his head. "Must just be tired," he replied, causing Fred to laugh loudly.

"Tired my arse! There something that's got your wand in a twist and I want to know!" He watched George carefully, waiting for any sign of reaction. To any other wizard, there wouldn't have been any visible changes, but Fred saw the light pinking of the tips of his ears and grinned widely.

"It's Hermione," he stated.

George's eyes grew wide, scanning their dorm room to make sure that none of their other mates had heard.

"Keep your voice down, will you!?" George exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! Fred's right then? You have a thing for Granger?" Lee asked, rather loudly in George's opinion.

"Has for years," Fred stage whispered behind his hand.

"Would you leave it alone?" George asked, extremely irritated.

"No," Fred and Lee replied, grinning.

"Why the bloody hell not?" the angry wizard demanded.

"Because I believe that I promised a few years ago to help you catch the witch," his brother replied.

"And I just think it will be fun to watch the prankster chase the bookworm," Lee said, grinning.

"She's not just a bookworm, you know. She brilliant at Quidditch and those Muggle board games she loves," George replied in her defense.

"I know that," Lee agreed, holding his hand up in surrender.

"Calm down! You're acting like Percy right before school starts," Fred informed his brother.

George ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm trying. I can't seem to help myself."

"How can we help?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Do you think she's still too young? I mean this is only her third year."

Fred laughed and shook his head. "George, we're talking about Hermione Cullen here, not Lavender Brown! She's anything but the average third year."

George nodded, agreeing with the fact the Hermione was better then all other third years.

"You just need to take things slowly. Show her how you feel about her, how precious she is to you. Make her feel wanted and needed," Fred advised.

George and Lee exchanged looks this time, their eyes wide, before the pair began laughing hysterically.

"What?" Fred asked defensively.

"Where, in the name of Merlin, did you come up with that?" Lee asked through gasp of hysteria.

"It sounded like something out of mums Witch Weekly magazines!" George added, laughing.

The tips of Fred's ears began turning pink, causing the other young wizards to laugh loudly once again.

"There was nothing else to read in the bathroom! What did you expect me to do?" Fred demanded as he pulled back his covers and threw himself into bed.

Lee laughed and shook his head as he headed to his own bed, leaving George chuckling as be settled in for the night.

Even though they had teased Fred about the source of his information, George knew that his twin was right. How to go about it is the question.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Has there been any other reports about Sirius Black sightings, Professor?" Carlisle asked after the other professors had left the headmasters office a few hours after the feast had ended.

"None that are promising," the wizard replied, shaking his head gravely.

"I don't like that lunatic anywhere near Hermione, or Harry for the matter," Carlisle sighed.

"Has Alice seen anything?"

"No, she hasn't and it's frustrating her like you wouldn't believe. She's been looking so hard that she thinks she getting a headache," Carlisle replied, grinning slightly.

"We'll just have to stay vigilant," Professor Dumbledore decided, taking a lemon drop from his bowl and having a late night snack as he pondered the situation.

**I know its been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry. But here is a new chapter. Are you still interested in Hermione Cullen's journey? If so, please review. Happy Reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing.**

Hermione Cullen Hoes to Hogwarts Ch32

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry Melody!" Hermione exclaimed as the cat yelped loudly at her owner, who had dropped all of her school books on the bed. The young witch pick up her cat and hugged her tightly, whispering words of apology for disturbing the felines nap.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! How many classes are you taking?" Lavender Brown wondered loudly, pulling all of their dorm mates attention her way.

"The average amount," Hermione answered vaguely, placing Melody back on the bed.

"You know that Hermione reads a lot," Padam reminded her best friend. "All of those books are not all for school."

Lavender shrugged, not really caring. "Let's go down to the common room and see if any handsome blokes are there."

Thank Merlin, Hermione thought as she sighed with relief. She quickly moved all of her books to her desk, where she extended her shelf above it. Since she was taking so many classes, she did have more books then most of the witches and wizards in her year.

But I have a great tool to help me do it, she thought happily, pulling the necklace out from under her blouse. Professor McGonagal had pulled her into her office after the banquet to give her the time turner and the Colin how to use the device to help her get to all of her classes.

"This is a wonderful tool to help you learn more then you normally would have. However, even if you are tempted, do not abuse it's power. You are to only use it to get from class to class," the professor had advised her sternly. "And keep it a secret from all of your friends. They would most defiantly might try up get you to use it for something other then what we've discussed."

Hermione knew that it would be difficult to keep all of her classes from her fiends. Especially Harry and George. But she knew that she has to in order to learn all she wanted through the year.

A tapping at the window pulled her from her thoughts. She quickly walked to the window to let the small owl delivery the letter that was tied to his ankle.

"Thank you," she told the bird, handing it an owl treat that she kept for Harmony, her own owl.

She quickly pulled on her favorite pajamas and snuggled down into her bed to read her note.

Dear Hermione,  
I know that you will not be coming back down to the common room this evening, so I thought that I would write you a note to tell you good night. You're probably in your pink and brown pajamas, already snuggled into your nice, warm bed, ready to get a good nights sleep for your first day of classes. And I know you won't get a lot of sleep tonight, because you'll be too wound up to sleep.  
Sweet sleep, beautiful Gryffindor princess.

Yours,  
George.

Hermione grinned widely, pulling the comforter over her head and squealing loudly. Her feelings for the handsome prankster had been growing more deeply the last few years. He was her sunshine when she was sad and her anchor when things went insane. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without him in it.  
Hermione sighed happily and turned onto her side, reading her good night note over and over until she feel fast asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I still can't believe that Hagrid is a professor this year," Ron said as they followed the giant of a man down a path.

"I know. It's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, smiling.

"I think Dumbledore had finally gone mental," Draco announced loudly.

"I don't remember anyone asking you, Malfoy," Hermione replied coolly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked in surprise.

"What are you going on about? I've been here the whole time," she declared, looking at Ron as if he'd had one too many butter beers.

"Today class I got a really treat for  
you," Hagrid announced in way of starting the lesson. The group rounded the corner to a wife open field.

"Merlin's beard," Ron whispered, totally in awe of the creature that sat before them.

"This 'ere is Buckbeak. He's a hippogriph and he deserves your respect. Don't look 'm in the eye and don't you be goin and trying to touch him unless he's said you can,"Hagrid instructed.

"How can a bird talk? Birds can not talk. Especially stupid looking ones like that," Draco declared, earning snickers and smirks from his fellow Slytherin housemates.

Hagrid looked around, slightly embarrassed and worried that he wasn't doing a good job teaching. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, silently deciding how to help their friend.

"Professor," Hermione called.

"Oh you don't have to be callin me Professor, 'Ermione," the big man blushed, smiling at the young witch.

"Hagrid, how to you get the bird,"

"Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak," Hermione corrected herself, smiling. "How do you get Buckbeak to let you know if it's alright to touch him?"

"Well, that's a great question! Who would like to help me show you lot how to do it?" Hagrid asked, smiling excitedly.

Hermione and Harry looked around, watching as the entire class, including Ron, stepped back to leave them standing in the front of the crowd.

"Good, good! We got two volunteers! Ya both can do this. Now, walk toward Buckbeak, with your head bowed."

The pair exchanged a look, before doing as they were told, step by step, toward to giant, angry looking bird.

"Brilliant! Brilliant! Look he really likes you two!" the giant exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

Hermione grinned and gently rubbed his soft feathers, as Harry did the same. Their classmates stepped closer, braver after seeing that Harry nor Hermione had been attacked.

"Up you two go!" Hagrid exclaimed, startling the two teens, who had been peacefully petting Buckbeak. Hagrid picked the pair up and placed them on the back of the bird, before chasing the bird off the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione screamed loudly, holding on for dear life to her best friend.

"Ease up Hermione! I can't breath!" Harry gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Harry!" she exclaimed, letting lose just a bit.

"This is brilliant!" the boy who lived yelled, holding out his arms.

Hermione laughed loudly, enjoying the freedom of flying through the air without having to concentrate on where she was going.

Too soon their adventure was over, Buckbeak landing back in the middle of the field they had started out in.

"Harry, Hermione that was amazing!" Ron exclaimed, running over to where the pair had landed on their feet off of the bird.

"Oh that was nothing. Anyone can do that." Draco announced marching over to the Hypogriff.

"Draco no!" Hagrid exclaimed, just as the over sized bird started to stomp all over the young Slytherin.

"Help me! Help me! It's going to kill me!" the blond screamed.

"It barely got you," Ron replied smirking, watching as Draco rolled all of the ground as if he were dying.

"Bad Buckbeak! Bad!" Hagrid scolded the bird.

"You should really take him to the hospital wing," Hermione advised, shaking her head at the still screaming boy.

"Class dismissed," Hagrid declared as he picked the young boy up and carried him towards the castle.

"The was the best class ever," Dean declared, grinning like a nutter.

"I would have to agree," Ron replied, walking with Dean.

"I just hope it doesn't cause Hagrid his job," Harry said, worried for his over sized friend.

**Here's another chapter! Can you believe it? :) I hope you like it. Please review and let me know if you do. Also, if you could tell me somethings that you might like to see happen in 3rd year, that would be great. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. Those are what got you this chapter so quickly. :) Happy Reading. **


	33. Chapter 33

Howdy everybody! Please don't hate me. I know that I hate when I have a favorite story and the author doesn't update for a year and a half. But then I remember that life does happen and somethings can't be helped. I am truly sorry. But there is good news.

I am putting this note up on all of my stories. I want to finish all of my stories, but I just can't work on all of them at once. I'm not Hermione or Alice and able to do a billion things at one time. So, with that said, I want to take a poll of sorts to see which story everyone wants me to finish first. The one with the most votes by this Friday, December 21, 2012, will be finished first. Then second, and so on and so forth. So, vote by reviewing this note so I know what you guys want. I love you all and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Oh...and Happy Reading! :)


End file.
